


Mate

by joannechen52



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>衍生：Avengers/Thor<br/>配對：Thor/Loki<br/>分級：NC17，ABO，PWP<br/>大意：Loki是來自約頓海姆的間諜，被阿斯嘉德發現其身份，故監禁刑求之<br/>警示：有Omega雙性器官描寫，請慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor從來沒看過Loki這樣的Omega。  
當他走進牢房時，狹小的空間裡全都是濃郁的雄性體味，但那種氣味和從Thor身上散發出的截然不同，那是屬於Omega獨有的香氣，它就像花蜜蠱惑著工蜂般引領Thor一步步前進。  
Loki的身體懸吊在牢房正中央，他的雙手一左一右被兩條金色的鍊條高高掛起，兩邊腳踝也用相同材質的鍊條銬住，他低著頭，黑色的頭髮披垂在肩膀上，他上半身的衣服全被扒光，一條條鮮紅的鞭痕佈滿赤裸的肌膚。  
Loki在這間牢房裡待了整整一星期，七天七夜之內，他滴食未進，加上長時間的拷問，照理說已超出一般人可以容忍的極限──但Loki可不是一般人，對此Thor心知肚明，眼前這個男人，他是阿斯嘉德的前任幕僚，他曾深受眾神之父Odin的重用和信任，如今，他卻淪為階下囚，原因是他真實的身份曝光：他是個約頓海姆人，他來到阿斯嘉德的金宮另有其目的，長久以來他一直都在說謊，關於他的血統、關於他的身份。  
關於他是個Omega。

當Thor走到Loki面前時，驀地他能理解為什麼這場偵訊無法繼續進行下去。金宮的刑訊人員和禁衛隊都是武將中的精英，不折不扣的Alpha，他們平常處理的人犯也多半和自己的屬性相同，戰敗的俘虜、寧死不屈的將士，Alpha對Alpha不會手軟，無論是戰場上的廝殺或者牢房裡的審訊。  
但，若對象是一個Omega就不同了。  
從Omega身上散發出的氣味，在一般情形下對Alpha就極富挑逗性，但那還在Alpha能夠容忍的範圍，Alpha通常是紀律嚴明的武將、衝鋒陷陣的戰士，以及倍受景仰的領導者，若這些人連性慾都無法好好控制，那他們還有什麼資格守住自己的岡位呢？  
然而面對一個發情中的Omega，即便自制力再強的Alpha，也很難不失控。眼下Thor面臨的就是這樣的挑戰，在他眼前的這名人犯，不僅是個滿口謊言的Omega，更要命的是，他還在發情，費洛蒙的香氣從他的體內源源不絕地湧現出來，它蓋過了血的腥味、陰濕地牢的霉味、人犯久未洗澡所產生的汗躁味，那些五味雜陳的氣味在Omega的體香面前全部不值一提。  
Thor只消站在Loki一尺遠的地方，嗅進一口空氣，甜膩味頓時盈滿他的鼻腔，鑽進他的食道，他每嚥下一口口水都有Loki的味道。這個Omega在召喚他，他的每個毛細孔逸散出來的信息素對一名Alpha來說都是毒素，Thor終於明白他的下屬一個個從牢房裡踉蹌逃出的原因了，他們無法跟一個同時是人犯和發情中的Omega共處一室，這會讓他們只想從褲襠裡掏出陽具來狠狠操翻對方，但在阿斯嘉德，性虐囚犯是明文禁止的。

Thor盡己所能壓抑住性衝動，朝Loki又走近一步時，他的靴底踩到幾枚異物，發出輕微的喀嚓聲響。  
他低頭看，發現被自己踩扁的是幾枚人的指甲，它們像切成薄片的象牙往正上方頑固的彎曲著，甲面上還帶著幾滴乾涸的血漬。  
這牽引著Thor的視線往Loki的雙手望去，不出意料的，Loki的十隻手指有七隻的指甲被拔掉了，失去遮掩的指面呈現出駭人的血紅色，僅剩的三隻指甲上則還塗著Loki慣用的黑色指甲油，和鄰近的紅色一對比，顯得更詭譎妖冶。  
Loki的腦袋仍然低垂著，看上去像是陷入昏睡之中，他累壞了，可想而知。Thor將自己腰間別著的一只小銀壺拿下來，他一手捏起Loki的下巴，就在這時，後者的雙眼忽然睜開，兩道凌厲目光朝Thor迎面劈來，幾乎讓Thor本能性地倒退。  
不過Thor還是定在了原地，正面回視他的人犯，Loki雖然全身傷痕累累，理應也精疲力盡，但他的眼睛依舊沒有失去光采，在昏暗的地牢中那雙睜圓的瞳孔綠得懾人。這不是屬於阿斯嘉德的瞳色，那種宛如雪地折射的螢螢綠光只可能來自終年冰封的約頓海姆。

「喝點水。」Thor舉起小銀壺在Loki眼前晃了晃。  
Loki沒有反應，只是用和剛才一樣的眼神注視Thor。  
「放心，這不是吐真劑，也沒有毒，若我成心要弄死你，你不會活到現在。」  
聞言，Loki像是聽到什麼有趣的笑話，他咧開嘴角，乾燥的唇面上龜裂出一層斑駁的白皮。從Loki微張的嘴中伸出了一小截舌頭，和發白的嘴唇相比它顯得格外紅豔，他將舌頭繞到壺口舔了一圈，這個動作看得Thor心臟被揪了起來，彷彿那根舌頭正舔在他龜頭前端的馬眼上。揮開腦袋裡亂七八糟的想法，Thor抬起手腕，將銀壺裡的水往Loki的嘴裡灌進去，Loki的脖子順勢仰高，他喝得又快又急，滲出來的水滴沿著他的嘴角下滑，一路經過他突起的喉結，最後落入他鎖骨旁的凹洞。

不過Thor沒有讓Loki把水喝完，感受到壺中的重量空了一半，Thor就把銀壺收回來，「我聽說吐真劑對你沒什麼用。」  
Loki原本還盯著Thor手中的壺口，聽見Thor這句話後，他的眼珠子轉了個彎，看向Thor的表情從肅殺變得揶揄，這種表情完全不該出現在一個快要渴死的人犯臉上，「不能說完全沒用，它催快了我的發情期提前到來。」  
是的，於是受罪的就變成那些落荒而逃的獄卒了，Thor暗自嘆了口氣，這真是加害者成為受害者的最佳案例。他知道這個男人的能耐，阿斯嘉德調製出來的吐真劑用在大多數的人犯身上都很管用，只消幾毫升的量便能讓他們吐露打死不願說出的實情，然而Loki是個魔法師，他對於各式藥劑的配方深諳於心的程度遠勝於阿斯嘉德的諸多術士，也許他在被關進牢獄之前就有所準備，事先服用了得以抗衡的解方，亦或他的霜巨人體質對這些藥方具有先天的免疫性，這些都有可能，Thor難下定論，他唯一得以確定的是，吐真劑能餵給犯人食用的劑量是有限制的，倘若超過了規定的量，藥劑中的某些成份可能會致犯人於死地。  
Loki不能死，他若死了就成為一具不能提供情報的無用軀殼。基於這層忌憚，在獄卒們這一周內給Loki餵食的有限吐真劑中，能從他口中套出來的唯一真話只有一句：我是來自約頓海姆的Loki Laufeyson。

「Loki Laufeyson，你讓我的屬下很傷腦筋，」Thor說，事實上，傷腦筋的人也包括他自己，他此刻每說一句話都得控制自己呼吸的份量，距離他咫尺的這名Omega正在對他噴發致命的毒液，侵蝕著他的神經元，「該問的話，他們都問過了，能使出的逼供技倆，一樣也沒少。所以我也不準備跟你多費口舌，我只問你一句話，為什麼你要這麼做？」  
Loki朝Thor歪了歪頭，他的脖子前方同樣套著一個金屬材質的圓型鐐銬，這讓他歪頭的姿勢變得有些滑稽，更多的成份是驚悚，因為他看起來就像一顆被砍下來之後擺在架上展示的頭顱，而這顆頭顱還會講話，宛如總是為眾神之父獻策的Mimir，「我不清楚你指的是哪件事。」  
「不要裝傻，你很清楚我在說什麼，」Thor又用虎口扳起Loki的臉孔，他們倆都很清楚彼此所指為何。四百年前，Loki用流亡人士的身份混進阿斯嘉德的金宮，用不為人知的手法讓眾神之父採信於他，他成了僅次於十二主神之下的重要幕僚團。這麼多年來，沒有人知道他的真實身份，因為他說謊和心靈防禦的功力一樣高竿，金宮中熟知心靈交流術的神后在Loki進宮前就已病逝，唯一有能力洞悉Loki的詭計之人只有King Odin，沒有人曉得為什麼Odin選擇不揭穿Loki，但他對Loki早有防範之心，在他陷入周期性的深眠以前，他便交待Heimdall，一旦自己進入沉眠，便封鎖彩虹橋以及各個能通往九界它國的通道，果不其然，Loki幾乎是在得知King Odin的深眠期開始、金宮之主將由Odin之子Thor Odinson暫代接管的那一刻，他就動用了隱身術和瞬移術，嘗試從蟲洞與蟲洞之中的『夾縫』溜走，但他沒成功，在其中一條由阿斯嘉德通往約頓海姆的夾縫間他被幾名金宮士兵給逮到，抓回阿斯嘉德的大牢之內，這些士兵自然是Heimdall在接獲Odin的旨意後派去守株待兔的，「眾神之父待你不薄，你在他身邊待了這麼多年，如果你有反叛之心，隨時有機會動手，為什麼要等到四百年後的今天？」  
「建立忠誠要花上漫長歲月，背叛卻只需一瞬間，至於時機的拿捏，唯有你親手做過才能品嚐。」  
Loki的答話既流利又快速，彷彿多日的乾渴完全影響不了那條靈活的銀舌頭，這讓Thor惱怒，若不是他還得保住Loki說話的能力，他真想拿刀把對方的舌頭割下來泡酒，「所以你承認了自己對阿斯嘉德的背叛？」  
「天哪，Thor Odinson，我知道你不太聰明，可也沒料到你這麼笨。問問你自己，倘若King Laufey施恩於你，難道你會就此拋棄阿薩神族的身份，宣誓自己至死替約頓海姆效忠？」

若說巧言善辯是Thor對Loki的既有印象，至此，他的想法產生了轉變。  
Thor得承認自己沒有打從心底欣賞過Loki，儘管他的父王信賴對方，儘管對方貢獻的計策幫助他們打過不少勝仗──這也是Thor最不明白的一點，若從核心摧毀阿斯嘉德是Loki的真正用意，他又何必協助敵人拓展版圖？接連幾日的刑求下來，這些問題始終是質訊重點，但是Loki彎彎繞繞的答話方式只會把逼供他的獄卒弄得像熱鍋前的螞蟻，從心理到生理都無比焦躁，而Loki Laufeyson，這名從約頓海姆來的霜巨人又該死的具有超乎想像之外的自我防衛力和耐痛力，一開始抽在他身上的鞭子，幾乎在接觸到他皮膚的那一刻就結成了冰霜，接連弄斷了好幾根鞭具之後，好不容易在他身上形成一些像樣的傷痕，傷口們卻也很快地結痂癒合，彷彿在催生新的傷口添加似的。  
這麼連番搗弄下來，刑訊官只好改變方針，轉由人體最細小且敏感的部位下手：例如指甲，器具們在碰觸到角質堆積成的指甲時不至於迅速結冰，鉗頭夾住並且扭轉甲面將其拔下時也確實能造成一定程度的痛苦，只是同樣的痛苦重覆七次時，仍不足以讓Loki的口中吐出什麼有用的情報，反倒是他隨著發情期將近而越發香濃的體味以及喉間溢出的一道道沉吟讓獄卒們焦心難耐，如果沒有律法的控管，這名嘴硬的人犯大概已被輪暴不下數十次，無計可施之下，王位代理人Thor Odinson只有親自走一趟地牢處理這件事，他不想在自己王位都還沒坐熱的期間就讓輪姦人犯的醜聞傳遍整座金宮，更不願那些與眾神之父意見相左的主神們隔岸觀火，認定他這個乳臭未乾的黃毛小子拿不穩燙手的Gungnir。

「你知道嗎？我得說你是對的。」Thor把手掌移動到Loki的後腦勺，他拉扯著對方糾結成團的黑色長髮，迫使對方的臉孔抬向自己。Loki比Thor矮不到兩吋，他只消一個抬頭便能直視Thor的眼睛，迎上那雙螢綠色瞳孔的同時，Thor把臉貼了上去，用力壓住Loki的嘴唇，他的舌頭接著鑽進Loki的口腔內與對方纏鬥一陣，Loki的舌尖就跟他的人一樣很懂得拐彎抹角，Thor得花上一番功夫才能抓住他，使勁吸吮的結果證明了那條不老實的舌頭同樣散發著魅惑的甜味，並且有不輸給Thor的反擊力道。  
在今天之前，Thor一直以為Loki是個Alpha，一個更加高傲冷漠的Alpha，對方展現出來的魄力和手腕無一不讓人深信著這一點。眼下，Thor的所見所聞推翻了他過往的所有認知，Loki是個Omega，然而他的強韌程度卻讓任何一名Alpha為之咋舌，重點是，他這幾天在牢獄之中的表現，以及他剛才回答Thor的那句話，說明了他不只是一名策士，他還是一名戰士。  
這讓Thor對他起了逼供以外的興趣。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thor走到Loki的身後，他背對牆，在逆光的視野中由上而下打量Loki的身體。Loki的體形削瘦，至少和Thor相比是如此，但他的骨節分明，肌肉結實，全身每一處施力點都暴突出清晰可見的筋脈。  
由於雙手被往相反的方向拉扯著，雙腳亦然，所以Loki每一分一秒都被迫施展出對應的力道去支撐自己的筋骨，即便他的體力已所剩無幾。Thor很了解這種長期監禁對人犯造成的心神消耗，別說是那些挑戰痛覺極限的酷刑了，光是被不符合人體工學的方式綑綁吊掛就是一種度秒如日的折磨。

Thor伸出一隻手摟住Loki的腰際，他能感受臂彎中的人頓時渾身僵硬，但是鍊條的束縛讓Loki無法有太大的閃躲動作，Thor繼而將手臂收得更緊，並轉過臉埋進Loki蓬亂的黑髮間，鼻翼使力，將Loki脖頸的氣味一股腦吸進自己的鼻腔。  
在牢獄中待上一星期的氣味肯定不會太好聞，然而填滿在Thor肺葉中的Omega香味已遠遠蓋過其它味覺感官。若Loki只是生理性的口渴，那Thor便是藉這股味道飲鳩止渴，那是Alpha生來的原罪，捕捉發情期間的Omega費洛蒙對他們來說就像獵人在叢林中追著野鹿的足跡跑，每接近獵物一分就越發挑動胃袋底端的灼熱食慾。  
Thor確實餓了，他的下體也老早硬了起來，他相信Loki背對著他都能感受得到，Loki的身上只剩下一條殘破不堪的長褲，Thor的勃起正透過那片薄得可憐的布料頂住Loki的股溝。Loki瑟縮了一下，Thor順勢將手從他的腰部往胯間滑去，他抓起Loki褲襠內的生殖器搓揉起來，那團肉塊在Thor毫不收斂的手勁下越變越大，Thor不禁為自己掌中估量到的觸感吃驚，這個Omega持有的陽物居然和自己的尺寸不相上下。  
突然間，Thor覺得Loki沒能身為一個Alpha真是可惜了，他替那些錯失良機的Beta和Omega深感扼惋，但同樣地Thor也慶幸Loki是個Omega，要不然錯失這具胴體的人就會變成他自己。

「啊……」Loki仰起頭貼住Thor的臉頰，因為Thor脫了他的褲子，鬆垮的褲腰一被往下拉，包裹在裡面的生殖器立刻向外彈跳，豎在潮濕的空氣中巍巍顫抖。  
Thor只把Loki的褲子脫到一半，他將褲腰卡在對方的臀部下方，兩片圓鼓鼓的臀肉全然裸露出來，它們隔著Thor的衣甲磨蹭他的生殖器，光是這樣，Thor就感覺自己差點射在褲子裡。  
Thor飛快地掀起襠片，摸索到褲襠中間的那道車縫，再將自己硬得發燙的陽物掏出，當他在後方進行這一連串動作時，Loki微喘的聲音從正前方傳來，「王子殿下，你在做的事可是犯罪。」  
彷彿早就料到對方會這麼說，Thor將上半身貼近Loki的背肌，嘴巴湊到對方的耳垂旁，「我不是在虐待你，」Thor一手擼了擼Loki同樣硬挺的生殖器，另一手往他股溝中間摸去，那裡的一片黏液浸潤著Thor的手指，「我是在解救你。」  
一個發情期中的Omega，如果放任他不管，他會被自己分泌過剩的費洛蒙活活淹死，這一點身為Alpha的Thor和身為Omega的Loki都很清楚，不過Loki卻對某件事有所誤判，他側過臉，鼻尖撞上Thor的鼻尖，他的聲音比剛才喘得更厲害，「看來你的臉皮比我目測的還要厚。」

以往，人們總以為Loki若不是目空一切，對情愛之事不感興趣，就是將全副的心力投注在國事的運籌帷幄。這名深入簡出的幕僚向來和風流韻事絕緣，他一絲不苟的穿著與旁人勿近的氣場都替他塑造出一個清修士的形象。儘管如此，單憑Loki那副吃香的面皮和能言善道的口才，Thok知道仍有不少的Beta或Omega女侍神前仆後繼地向他示好，而她們大多數的下場都是碰得一鼻子灰。  
一個禁慾的Alpha是有些違反常態，倘若對方是個Omega，一切就不攻自破。在金宮中度過的四百年間，Loki能完好守住自己是個Omega的秘密使其不至曝光，他必定使用了大量抑制費洛蒙的藥劑讓自己熬過每一次發情期。  
如今，Loki身在大牢，沒有藥物可以緩解他的發情，他溢滿了整座牢房的要命激素已經趕跑了一整批慾火燒身的獄卒，他眼下就只有Thor這一個Alpha，他們倆都是對方的解藥。

Thor端起自己的陽具正準備插進Loki的體內時，他感覺這兒有些事需要做出些調整，Loki被四條往反方向延伸的鍊條綑綁住，導致整個人只能直挺挺地站著，毫無活動力可言。於是Thor側身拉下嵌在牆邊的一個擎手，擎手連帶著鍊捲拉扯出喀啦、喀啦的聲響，兩條吊起Loki雙手的鍊條因此被放低了半尺左右。  
支撐了一百四十四個小時的雙臂突然間獲得抒解，Loki舉高的兩手頓時鬆軟下來，他半個身子向前傾斜，屁股則向後翹起，Thor逮住了這個空檔，他托高Loki的屁股，前端對準兩股中央那個濕潤的小洞，隨即他腰部使力，碩大的龜頭擠了進去。  
Loki發出一聲尖叫，他的音量太大，把Thor嚇了一跳，他趕緊抬起手捂住Loki的嘴巴，以致對方接下來發出的聲響只能在他掌心中形成一團『嗚、嗚』的濁音。  
「別試探我的底限，Loki Laufeyson，」Thor邊忍著前端被夾緊的疼痛邊出聲警告，「這間牢房的隔音效果不太好。」  
直到察覺Loki有些上氣不接下氣，Thor這才放開手，掌心上扯出一大串Loki的口水，「如果你在做的不是犯罪而是救贖，何必怕別人聽到？」  
「我不想跟你耍嘴皮子，」Thor說，他知道對手是Loki，在話術這方面自己毫無勝算，「你若不小聲點，我只好替你戴上口枷了，看到了嗎？就是掛在牆角那一副。」  
Thor用下巴往對角線的牆面掛著的一副銀製口枷努了努，同一時間他的雙手移向Loki的骨盆處握住，繼續挺腰往內推進，這過程十分艱難，儘管Loki的體內已足夠潮濕。  
「該死……你太大了，」從Loki繃緊的齒齦間迸出這一句褒貶難分的話，「就和你們阿薩神族的習性相同，越是高高在上的Alpha，越是膨脹過度。」  
Thor聽出了Loki的雙關語，「不好笑，約頓海姆人。」  
接著，不顧Loki是否能適應，Thor掐緊對方的腰桿，發了狠開始抽送。

也許此刻Loki會希望自己有個口枷，儘管全程咬著鐵珠很可能讓他窒息，不過那也比哀嚎到近乎哽咽來得體面。  
一開始Thor還會對Loki的反應有些心軟，但他腦內某股堪稱理智的微弱能量仍時不時提醒他，他面對的不僅是個人犯，還是金宮史上最數一數二的說謊家。憑藉這層自我催眠，那些含帶求饒性質的哭腔聽在Thor耳中越來越虛偽。  
Loki的雙手仍被銬著，只是吊掛的角度低了點，他的肩胛骨因而高高拱起，兩條向後方延展的手臂宛如被釘在標本室裡的蝴蝶翅膀，他的背肌伴隨呼吸一張一縮，原本呈現褐色的傷口在扯動下又漸漸綻露出殷紅，他突出的肋骨下方是陡地內收的腰線，腰線兩旁搭著Thor的手掌，手掌下方又是兩塊飽滿的臀肉，Thor碩大的陽物插在那兒進進出出，就像一場不可思議的魔法。  
確實很不可思議，Thor暗忖道，太緊了，眼下他正在佔有的這個肉體完全不像一個成年的Omega，對方的腸壁緊窒得彷彿在此之前不曾被開拓，Thor的陽物之於它就像一株巨木的氣根硬是要鑽入一只牆隙的小孔，Loki的身體在龜裂，Thor幾乎錯覺自己聽得見對方從括約肌到腸道底端一路破洞的聲音，然而Loki本人卻與這層驚悚的感官反其道而行，他一邊死命扯住手銬兩端的鍊條，一邊撅高了臀部向後撞擊，Thor貫穿他有多用力，他就用多少的力量頂回去，Thor被前列腺液充飽的睪丸在Loki的臀肉上砸出一道道水聲，並時不時有黏稠的體液從兩人交合的地方噴濺出來，盈滿在這個室間裡的氣味越來越混濁了。  
Thor不由得又將鼻子湊近Loki的脖子，從突起的第三節頸椎骨開始一路往下嗅去，他嘗試在對方身上找出其他Alpha曾經留下過的標記氣味，卻發現自己一無所獲。Alpha們對於與自身迥異的雄性體味總是特別敏感，但充斥在Loki身上的味道實在太簡單，也可以說是太複雜，屬於牢獄的單調氛圍，Thor輕易就能識破，屬於過往的龐雜氣息，Thor卻無從洞察，就和Loki的腦袋裡裝的東西一樣讓人捉摸不了。

Thor騰出一隻手去撥弄Loki的右邊乳頭，後者的乳頭在他的兩指之間迅速地發脹變硬，感受到這一點的Thor又略帶惡意地用指尖摳弄乳首中間的細小孔洞，他深知那是人體最敏感的地方之一，以往他所擁有的不計其數的床伴之中有部份人士很喜歡朝這方面作文章，用手指、用牙齒、用任何想得到的方式逗弄並刺激那個佈滿末梢神經的小肉球，Thor不得不承認，雖然有時他感覺厭煩，但這招確實管用，從Loki發顫的肩頭和一下下從喉頭溢出的呻吟聲就能得知。  
「我不會是第一個標記你的人吧？」Thor俯身上前，讓自己的胸肌和Loki的背部緊密貼合，他的整根陽物也一併戳進Loki的肚子，這讓Loki連回頭都變得艱困，他就像一個被長矛釘死在沙場的馬前卒，僅能用尚存的一絲氣力扯出赴義前的訕笑，「……這也是刑訊的內容之一嗎？」  
Loki的問題讓Thor思考了一下，「不，不算是，」Thor搖起頭，「因為不管你的回答是什麼，事情的結果都是一樣的。」  
結果，Thor的話才剛說完，他就感覺到一陣劇烈的肛縮，這狀況出乎Thor的意料之外，他立刻想從Loki體內拔出來，陽物前端卻被牢牢地絞咬住動彈不得，Thor爆出一聲低吼，隨即他洩出了一股精液在Loki的腸道，屬於Thor的氣味一下子浸染了Loki的半個身體。


	3. Chapter 3

在射精之後Thor火速從Loki體內退出，導致僅有一半的精液射了進去，另一半則灑得Thor腳邊都是，斑斑的白色濁液沾黏在鐵锈灰的石地上，散發著不潔的氣味，折射出刺眼的反光，看在Thor眼中宛如散落一地的無用徽章。  
Loki幾乎得到了Thor的標記，卻不是以Thor想要的方式。Loki的身軀像被透明線纏住的木偶垂在前方，他的背肌起伏得厲害，屁股和肛門都紅腫不已，從肛門口流出來的液體濁白中還滲雜一些粉色的血絲，他被操到出血，全身虛軟脫力，但是Thor知道Loki在笑，他用不著看到對方的臉，也能想像那副可憎的嘴角正頑強地抵抗地心引力高高上揚。  
因為Loki剛剛打完了一場勝仗，既然免不了要被Thor標記，他在被五花大綁、行動受限的情況下卻依然有本事讓Thor早早地洩出來，對Loki來說他已經贏了一半，他成功地讓一名血氣方剛的Alpha尊嚴掃地。

尊嚴掃地？不，看在Thor眼裡可不完全是那麼回事，他轉身又拉下那個圈捲著鍊條的擎手，喀啦喀啦的鍊條捲動聲響在牢獄間衝撞出巨大的回音，Loki雙手的鍊條又被放低了少說三尺左右，這項無預警的動作讓Loki的身體一個癱軟，兩只膝蓋用力跪向地面，膝蓋骨在堅硬的石子地上叩出清脆的聲響，也帶出Loki的一聲嚎叫。  
Thor知道那樣挺疼的，膝關節是人體最關鍵也最脆弱的一個支點。在Thor面前的Loki從原本的筆直站立轉眼間變成下跪的姿態，他的膝蓋骨會因此痠疼上好一陣子，但他的雙腿倒是能掙得片刻歇息。  
Thor得承認，Loki的某些遭遇令他於心不忍，地牢基本上是Thor最不喜歡前來的場合，他總是為了那些被嚴刑拷打的犯人祈禱，希望他們能早開金口以免自討苦吃。Thor的這份仁厚性格遺傳自他已逝的母親Frigga，他的父親Odin也曾說，Thor太過正直，這會令他成為一位受民愛戴的好君王，但他的為王之路也將如履薄冰。Thor向來弄不明白眾神之父這番話是褒是貶，直到今天，當他面對Loki這名約頓海姆來的間諜、這個曾倍受阿斯嘉德仰賴如今卻棄明投暗的男人，他才領悟了Odin的話義：Odin對Thor是褒也是貶，因為Thor仁義為懷，非必要的情況下他不會無故置一名人犯於死地，這名人犯可能因心存感念轉為替他效忠，也可能就此留下無窮後患。  
而Loki Laufeyson，無論從哪個方面看，他都會成為不將其刨根便隨風滋長的那只野草，所以，儘管Thor不打算對這名在金宮窩藏了四百年的異族間諜趕盡殺絕，他的仁慈之心勢必要暫時摒棄。

趁著Loki還跪在地面喘吁，為了緩和他的身心疲乏，Thor給了對方多幾分鐘的沉澱時間，然後他繞過Loki身旁，走到對方面前蹲下，他一手拎起Loki脖間的鍊銬，迫使對方看向自己，「為什麼要逃跑？」  
Loki原本半闔的眼皮睜開來，由於他仰著頭，他望向Thor的目光因此由高至低，活像是一場睥睨，「我不需要逃跑。」  
無視Loki眼中的挑釁，Thor轉而看向紋刻在對方脖圈上的那一排如尼文字，文字的內容為『僅聽令於揮舞錘子之人』，這說明了凡是枷鎖戴身的人犯生死皆由持有雷神之錘的金宮新王定奪，「看來你需要。」Thor又扯了扯脖圈旁的鍊條。  
鍊圈與鍊圈之間敲撞出刮耳的磨娑聲響，原本Thor以為這能有效地提醒Loki他目前所處的立場，但，Loki居然又笑了，「你真的以為這些東西困得住我？」  
Loki發問的口吻彷彿Thor才是被質詢的那個人犯。Thor很清楚，他不能輕言被對方激怒，因此他再三咀嚼了Loki這番話的涵義，這些刻寫在脖環和手鐐腳銬上的如尼文字除了彰顯主權外亦能封鎖掉魔法，它們能讓像Loki這種擅長隱身和空間挪移的術士無所遁形。  
所以，反覆推敲之後，Loki對Thor所說的話，貌似就只剩下激將法這一種可能性了，宛如彈盡糧絕之餘大唱的空城計。Thor嘆了口氣，他最怕碰上Loki這類冥頑不靈的人犯，他低頭望了望對方還豎在胯間的生殖器，它尚未獲得抒解的前端腫脹成豔麗的紫紅色，從馬眼處溢出來的少許白液就如同Loki本身的氣味濃郁得令人暈眩。至於Thor，他垂在襠甲下方的生殖器如今又有逐漸抬頭的趨勢，倘若Loki早先所打的如意算盤是羞辱Thor，那他可就大錯特錯了，Thor不僅年輕氣盛，體力還好得嚇人，反觀Loki，至今一次都尚未發洩的他仍舊飽受著睪酮素的摧殘，加上他的雙手失去自由，連自身的燃眉之急都解決不了，更妄論逃出生天。  
Thor目不轉睛地盯著這名男性Omega的雄性器官，其實他只消用手掌套弄幾下就能替Loki解放，達到他所謂的救贖，然而一旦Thor這麼做，這場刑訊就等於提前結束了。

「來吧，坐下，」Thor將自己彎折的兩腿改為盤坐在地面，他重新掀開襠片，搓弄一會兒自己的生殖器並感受它在掌心中再度變硬，接著他伸手撈過Loki的腰，托起對方的身體，「我們好好談談。」  
伴隨身後傳來鍊條被扯緊的『喀啦』、『喀啦』聲，Loki的瞳孔縮緊了又放大，由於他的身體被Thor拉向前方，手臂因而被向後反折成一個極不自然的弧度，在他領會過來Thor的意圖時，他的臀瓣已經被Thor往兩旁掰開，並按向Thor矗立在半空中那根硬梆梆的陽物，當Loki的體重連同Thor的掌勁壓迫著他整個人向下坐時，從Loki的龜頭前立即噴出了一小撮精液，它在兩人之間劃出一道惹眼的白光，沾黏上Thor的腹甲之後順沿金屬間的縫隙緩緩流下，這樣一來，Thor的身上也渲染了Loki的氣味，但這層稀薄的證據遠遠不夠。  
Thor的用意昭然若揭，他打算就著這個體位把Loki操射，然而他接下來的舉動說明了他不打算太快放過Loki，因為他邊揉捏著對方的臀部邊不急不徐地抽插，嘴中仍不忘提問，「阿斯嘉德與約頓海姆有停戰協議，兩國之間的和平已延續了近千年，在此時引戰對你們毫無益處，看看你的叛逃讓自己落入怎樣的下場？」  
「『叛逃』是Odin在你們腦中植入的概念，」Loki也不甘示弱地回擊，臀肉與鼠蹊部相互拍打的聲響讓兩人事實上聽不太清楚彼此在說什麼，但Loki的語調仍和他的咬字一樣鏗鏘有力，「除了自己的親生兒子之外，Odin提防著所有人，若非他下達指令讓全金宮的人像逮兔子一樣攔截我，關於我的消失，對阿斯嘉德而言不過是議事廳上少了一張搬弄口舌的刻薄嘴臉──而你們在這方面的人才從不匱乏。在我真正做出對阿斯嘉德不利的舉止之前，你們施加予我的都是莫須有的罪名。」  
銀舌頭果真名不虛傳，Thor又搖起了頭，於公於私，他從來不想和這名幕僚團中的紅人正面對質，他聽聞不下數百遍對方是怎樣用顛黑倒白的辯才把對手氣得牙癢癢的。然而如今，那條足以和十二主神的語言分庭抗禮的舌頭正伸出前端來舔拭周遭的唇面，好讓乾燥的嘴唇獲得一點水份的滋潤，Thor盯視著Loki越發紅豔的雙唇，它們在他面前蠕動的模樣漸漸成了無聲的魅影，Thor巴不得直接咬住那張嘴唇讓它不再口出狡辯，但他又想聽見從中流瀉出的聲音。

「嗯……」搶在Thor之前，Loki先行一步咬住自己的嘴唇，他低下頭看著自己的龜頭前端湧出一股又一股的精液，它們隨著Thor衝撞的力道分別噴濺在Thor的鎧甲以及Loki的小腹前，一種強烈的尿意匯聚在Loki的尿道口，他知道自己瀕臨高潮的邊緣，他的身體開始不安份地扭動，這層躁動卻換來Thor的一掌拍在他的屁股上。  
「別亂動，」Thor聽上去壓抑得有些辛苦，「你裡面好緊……若不想再讓我射在裡面，你就別輕舉妄動了。」話雖如此，Thor的這一掌卻形同火上澆油，他的手勁晃動著Loki的臀肉，進而壓迫到夾在內裡的生殖器，刺激得它越發膨脹。然而當Thor越嘗試往內挺進，才發現罪魁禍首其實是橫亙在Omega體內的結，它因為Alpha的情慾勃發而腫大得像顆圓球，堵塞在腸道的迂迴處阻撓Thor繼續推進，但它同時也像把倒勾緊緊栓住Omega的內壁不放。進退兩難之下Thor不由得又拍打了Loki的屁股好幾次，每一次的憾動都撩撥著Thor，他的生殖器疼痛到有種即將爆開的錯覺，他掐緊Loki的屁股，以無法想像的速度狠狠戳進對方的身體，一下下都頂入直腸末端轉折的那個點，只差沒把它捅出破洞。  
Loki悶哼著射了出來，在臨門之際Thor還是伸手幫了對方一把，他攫緊Loki的生殖器上下搓揉，直到大量的精液像白泉那樣噴出，同一時間Thor自己的生殖器也還亙在Loki體內，就像一把捅穿對方內臟的獵刀，隔著Loki單薄的肚皮，Thor幾乎能看見自己鼓突的形狀。

Loki閉著眼睛，更正確一點地說他目前沒力氣睜開雙眼，他的眼睫毛很長，Thor現在才發現，一粒粒汗珠有如草尖上的露水從Loki的睫毛前端滴淌下來，直到浸濡了他整張臉，他的模樣也隨之在Thor的視野中轉變：原本臉孔呈現蠟白色的Loki，此刻他的雙頰就和身上的皮膚一樣透出紅潤，隨著他一吐一納的氣息，潮紅就像隱藏在烏雲後方的斜陽漸漸露臉，將圍繞在他身前的色彩重新塗抹。  
原來Loki的頭髮比Thor想像中來得更黑，以往Thor多半在議事廳最靠近內裡的那處角落看見Loki，他站在金鑄的門扇旁望去，那抹穿著墨綠衣袍的身影連同樑柱落下的陰影一併隱沒在晦暗之中，所以Loki帶給Thor的印象向來是隱匿無光的，一如他本人的處世風格。  
然而眼前，位於金宮最為陰暗的地牢之中，Loki因為缺乏水份而乾枯的髮絲看上去卻佈滿光澤，有如鴉羽般漆黑油亮，在他體內產生的某些化學變化改寫了他的顏色，Thor明白這是怎麼回事，發情激素跟隨高潮的餘韻漸漸褪去後，這名Omega綻露出他最初始的樣子，就像被一層層遭蟲蛀咬的葉片包裹在正中心的香甜花蕊。Thor知道Loki長得好看，但他還是不由得失神了一陣，當Loki再度張開他的眼睛迎上Thor的視線時，那雙密佈著螢綠絲線的虹膜將Thor吸進了某個不知名的空間裡，Thor不知道為什麼最嚴酷的拷打和最糜爛的縱慾都抹煞不掉這層綠。  
他只知道自己想一直看著這雙綠色瞳孔。


	4. Chapter 4

Loki手上的鍊條被全數放了下來，純金色的鎖鍊盤踞在鐵灰色的地磚上，猶如兩條蜿蜒滑行的金蠎。Loki長時間被吊著的雙臂終於得以恢復自由，只是它們暫時麻木地失去知覺，而且手銬依然沒有離開Loki的雙腕，他能做的只是任由手臂跟著鎖鍊一併癱軟在地，就和他的身體一樣。  
Thor把Loki壓在了硬實的石磚地上，Loki原本套穿的那條長褲已完全被脫下，像團蛀爛的菜葉晾在一旁，如今的Loki一絲不掛，當他赤裸的背肌正準備叩碰到冰涼的地面時，Thor扯了自己的披風替他在墊在身後，被披風包覆住的Loki就像徜徉在一片豔紅的血海中，不過這片血海是溫暖的，因為Thor正俯上前將他抱緊。  
第三次進入Loki時，Thor做出了和前兩次不同的選擇：他直接插入對方的陰道，那個在Omega發情時才會為Alpha開敞的地方。Thor對於女性Omega的陰道自然不陌生，但用生殖器插進男性Omega的陰道對他來說卻是頭一遭，Thor不確定Loki是不是在此之前也沒有同樣經驗，因為當他的整根生殖器擠進那個窄小的甬道時，Loki喊得大聲極了，那是真正聲嘶力竭的吶喊，Thor當下沒作多想，第一直覺反應便是又伸手去捂Loki的嘴，卻被對方張嘴狠咬了一口。

被Loki咬下的地方立即見血，Thor將手給抽回來，看著印在虎口處清晰可見的犬齒牙洞，從洞口正汩汩流出鮮紅色的濃血。  
那麼利的牙齒，也許該拔掉幾顆。當這層嗜虐的想法湧上Thor的腦海時，他不禁感到咋舌，看來他並不如他父親或其他人想象中那樣慈悲，那只是在紙糊的窗面尚未被捅破前勉強維持住的假象。  
於是Thor放棄了違背本性的殘酷念頭，改用另一個方式作出反擊，他湊上去咬住Loki的嘴唇，他確實是用咬的，只是勁道不似Loki那麼大力，因為當他再度嘗到對方口腔裡的滋味時，他發現那比第一次他吻Loki時的感覺更美好，Loki的唇面以至齒面、舌尖以至舌根，它們因為Thor的唾液而獲得了滋潤和力量，它們竭誠歡迎Thor的到來，並且不吝惜給予最熱情的回應。在Thor手上咬出血的Loki是凶狠的，纏捲住Thor舌頭並細細舔吮的Loki卻是溫柔的，這讓剛才心生惡意的Thor感到愧疚，愧疚到讓Thor幾乎忘了令他自我苛責的對象其實是一名刑訊中的囚犯。

「唔……嗯……」兩人的吻還沒結束，Thor的腰桿便開始挺進，從Loki被密封住的口腔中盪漾出模糊不清的呻吟聲。由於前一回的交合中Thor尚未得到發洩，他的結仍然腫脹不已，而他發現Loki的陰道對於他的侵入接受度要比腸道來得更大，Thor尺寸過人的陽物幾乎一挺到底，在潮濕的甬道中被諸多細小的黏膜包覆住，它們像一張張取悅的嘴來回舔拭吸吮Thor的莖面，這種銷魂入骨的觸感簡直讓Thor欲罷不能，他的結像個牢固的錨鈎沉在Loki陰道的開口處，在Thor獲得真正的發洩前，他的生殖器會被銬鎖在內部大力衝刺，直到Omega的宮縮逼出他所有的精液，結才會漸漸消癟成原來的大小，讓他得以退出，同時放兩人一馬。  
不過此刻兩人得先放過對方的嘴巴，凝聚在地牢的空氣濕冷濁臭，並不適合在肺葉裡停留太久的時間，Thor聽得見Loki在咳嗽，這場拉距戰的長吻不僅耗光了兩人的存氧量，圈在Loki脖子上的銬環也不時磕著兩人的喉結，顯得無比礙事。於是Thor姑且鬆開Loki的嘴，在他從對方口腔退出時Loki吁出了長長的一口氣，一條晶亮黏膩的唾液連同Thor的唇面一併拖了出來。

Loki在喘氣，Thor也在喘氣，他們一下一上相互凝視彼此，那條連結著兩人的唾液懸在正中央，像條岌岌可危的蛛絲發顫搖晃，Loki抬起一隻手去撥斷那抹唾液，再將沾了唾液的手指塞進自己的嘴中，瞇起眼吸吮了好一陣，彷彿在品嘗某種美味的糖漿。  
當Loki做出這個動作時，Thor的目光有如一顆碎裂的星群四散紛飛,，其中一抹星屑落在了Loki的臉頰，它沾黏在那片佈滿水漬的肌膚上，那些水漬不僅僅是由汗水形成的；另一抹星屑落在Loki的嘴唇前，它跟隨Loki吮指的節奏一進一出，感覺隨時會像顆衝進宇宙的殞石起火燃燒；最後一抹星屑則停留在Loki的手指，Loki被扒了七片指甲的十指中，只剩下三隻是完好的，Loki伸進嘴裡的正是其中一隻，其餘露在外面的指尖均暴露出令人觸目心驚的裸肉，凝固在上方的血跡像是永遠也洗不乾淨的油彩。  
Thor再度回神時，他已經抓起Loki的右手，對方因為Thor這個舉動而露出困惑的表情，Thor不以為意，他自顧自張開嘴，把Loki缺了指甲的食指和中指含進嘴裡，一種不出所料的腥鹹血味在Thor口腔裡恣意擴散，它們嘗起來並不新鮮，畢竟這些傷口伴隨著Loki少說有三天以上了。  
從Loki的齒縫間迸出『嘶』地一聲，這個聲音引起Thor的注意，他停下唇舌的動作看向Loki，後者眉頭緊皺，眼神中寫滿責怪，「會痛。」

當然痛了，Thor心想，這一切無庸至疑，Thor甚至不敢說自己能夠模擬類似的疼痛感。雷神是馳名九界的驍勇戰將，他揮舞的Mjolnir足以令敵軍粉身碎骨，對等的創傷也三不五時地反施於雷神自身：Thor的左臂曾經整隻脫臼又被醫官硬生生接回去，他的肋骨斷成過兩截插進肺裡，吐出一大口鮮血染紅遍地黃沙，他的膝蓋也曾因重擊而形成複雜性骨折，這些痛楚宛如一道響雷劃破天空並劈碎堅硬的巨岩，它們來得驟然迅速，隨時可能奪去一名神祇的性命，然而在經歷的當下，Thor的心情是淋漓暢快的，他在飲血奮戰中沐浴著屬於戰士的最高殊榮，即便就此死去也毫無憾恨。  
反觀眼下，在這間不見天日的狹小牢房之中，一具血肉之軀從人體最細小脆弱的部位承受著最巨大的疼痛，這樣的折磨並不會即刻置人於死地，就像在堤防底端捅出一個微不可察的小洞，洪流一天一天地緩慢洩出，直到整座水壩乾涸為止。  
Thor無法想像在這種境況下死去的自己，他從來不明白一個人是如何罪大惡極以致要承受這樣的苦難。但……當Thor從多愁善感的思緒中再度回神，一度渙散的目光在Loki憂喜難辨的臉孔上重新聚焦時，他的疑惑便得到了解答：這個騙子犯下的罪狀難道還少嗎？一如對方正一步步引領自己所犯的罪。

於是Thor將這名犯罪者的手指從嘴裡抽出來，Loki細長的指骨在Thor的口腔內慢慢滑動，如果有可能，Thor希望這道觸感能再駐留的久一些，不過他和Loki還有別的事要做，兩人距離墮落至地獄底端僅有一步之遙。  
當Loki的兩指從Thor的嘴前脫離後，Thor拉起Loki的雙手搭上自己的肩膀，讓Loki抱住自己，他的鎧甲如此堅實，哪怕Loki用剩餘的三隻指甲在上面刻下最惡毒的咒語也無法傷害他分毫。  
而Loki也不負Thor所望，他在Thor將腰桿後退又一個使勁頂入時死命掐住Thor的肩甲，塗著黑色彩料的三枚指尖幾乎要在金屬表面鑿出孔洞。Loki的身體拱了起來，像一柄箭在弦上的弓弩，他將栓著銬鍊的手腕繞過Thor，他的兩只腳踝也做出相同的動作，他用全身的力量緊緊夾住Thor，彷彿他才是那個害怕讓罪犯逃之夭夭的人──Thor此刻身前纏滿了Loki的手鍊腳鍊，他確實像極了一名罪犯──回應著Loki的力量，Thor亦毫不吝惜展現他驚人的腰力，他將碩長的生殖器整根退出再整根插入，他的每一下挺進都將身下這名Omega的甬道拓張到一個嶄新的寬度，那寬度幾乎要把Thor的結都給吞了進去。

這場交合進行的時間比前兩次都來得更長，若說第一次是試探，第二次是對奕，那麼剝除掉所有粉飾太平的可笑藉口後，兩人第三次的性愛貨真價實，不以救贖為名，僅以慾望為根。  
Loki這名Omega帶給Thor的慾望很陌生，Thor過往的床伴中不乏多數的女性Omega和少數的男性Omega，性取向在北歐神祇的床笫之間從來不是問題。但Thor是頭胎的首皇子，皇子的精液若任意留在了發情期中的Omega子宮內，那就是很大的問題了。  
所有爬上過Thor那張大床的Omega們，他們感激涕零，如蒙恩澤，這樣的懷想就已將性愛的樂趣減至一半，他們在大皇子面前的戰戰競競又毀了另一半樂趣。在性事之中，Thor不講究階級區分這一套，儘管Alpha、Beta和Omega確實將九界劃分成了三個壁壘分明的層級，Alpha是騁馳沙場、貢獻精子的上位者，反之，Omega負責生育，供凱旋歸來的戰士們無止盡的洩慾，Beta位於中段平衡上下兩個階層的需求。這種厚此薄彼的世界毫不公平，但人們卻用自己的慣性將一切合理化。  
所以，當Thor試圖溫柔地對待一名Omega的女性或男性時，他彷彿就成了異類，這些Omega會窮己所能地取悅他們的大皇子，他們不介意用各種體位承接那根令人垂涎的陽物──但多半的Omega仍無法徹底完成取悅的工作，因為Thor的尺寸對某些床伴來說堪稱煎熬，部份骨盆窄小的Omega只能容許它進入一半，即便勉強地全數吞下了，也會在性事進行途中哭求著Thor停止。  
因此長久下來，儘管Thor枕邊人的數量加起來足以填滿一個小鎮，於他而言，情慾僅是走馬看花，得不到恣意宣洩也無法開花結果。眾神之父對於長子的婚事當然著急，然而不走運的是，Odin囑意的未來王妃候選人女武神Sif也是個正統的Alpha，這是階級制度下無法強硬扭轉的既定事實，對此Thor倒是心懷感念，在他眼中Sif是一名可敬可佩的女士兼戰友，他欣賞她打鬥時不讓鬚眉的側影，但可從沒想過要把對方操翻在床上。

可是Loki，唯獨Loki，這名舉凡外貌到內裡均與Thor格格不入的Omega，從他身上散發出來的激素對Thor來說竟像罌粟，Thor知道它很危險，嘗過一口卻再也放不掉。那條裹著他的甬道吸附得如此強而有力，Thor無法判別Loki究竟是催促著自己將他搗爛、或者Loki對Thor傲人的床技根本不屑一顧。  
無論是哪一樣，Thor都不禁心生揣測，倘若自己不是唯一一個打算標記Loki的Alpha，那麼以往標記過Loki的Alpha又是何方神聖？Loki Laufeyson待在金宮時的性生活隱晦得有如出世僧侶，由此可推斷他即便有過性伴侶，對方也可能並不在這個國度，然而眾神之父座位旁那位總是被綠色衣袍纏裹得嚴嚴實實的貼身幕僚，隱藏在他衣袍下方凹凸有致的身軀很難讓人不想入非非，若說他在這四百年間全然與性事杜絕未免太不可信，但，放眼金宮上下，有什麼樣的人物能與Loki Laufeyson暗中偷情，同時又躲過眾神之父與Heimdall的耳目？除了Thor本身，他還當真聯想不到第二人。  
沉溺在這層猶如梅比斯環般沒有出口的循環思路，讓Thor不自覺加快侵犯Loki的速度，他將兩隻手隔擋在Loki的背脊和披風之間，他完全能透過手臂體察到自己失控的撞擊力道。Loki被按在Thor的下方掙扎，他抬高兩條大腿圈緊Thor的腰，尋找著力點的同時也將Thor拖得離自己更近，Thor的生殖器毫不收斂地在柔嫩的內壁上大力碾磨，睪丸撞在會陰部的聲音既急促又響亮，活像不停輪轉的水車漿片猛力拍打著水面。  
「Thor……」突然，Loki一手勾住Thor的脖子，將嘴唇貼到Thor的耳邊，「能不能輕一點？」


	5. Chapter 5

Thor從來沒聽過Loki叫自己的單名，一次也沒有。  
和金宮中的其他臣子相同，以往Loki在大殿長廊上或宴席途間與Thor不期而遇時，他總是畢恭畢敬地稱呼Thor『王子殿下』，方才在審訊過程中Loki是第一次直呼Thor的全名。無論是恭敬亦或鄙夷，聽在Thor耳裡的隱義都是相同的，人與人之間的觀點會相互反饋，既然Thor對Loki沒有抱持過好印象，他認為在Loki眼中自己也不是多合格的王儲，他們互看彼此不順眼長達數百年，直到今天為止。  
在Thor察覺到危機之前，他已經一腳踩進盈滿罌粟香氣的花田中，在Thor拿出意志力與其抗衡之前，身為Alpha的本能已先一步選擇了這個Omega的身體，當Thor會意過來自己在做的事與犯罪無異，他的生殖器已亙在Loki的體內橫衝直撞。倘若Odin在深眠期間尚能保有意識，他或許會被Thor氣得醒過來又再暈過去，但那些都已不再重要。  
罌粟花的球狀花葉是Loki眼睛的綠色，豔紅欲滴的花瓣則是Loki嘴唇的顏色，Thor因這抹色彩的屏蔽而迷失腳下的方向，他深深吸進一口餵著毒素的香氣，飽含花果香的前味、白麝香的中味，最後混合成彩戈素與希蒂鶯的一滴精華汁液，從Loki的舌尖滴淌流下，像一個精心打造的禮物盒，盒中盛裝著Thor的名字。  
所以，Thor無法再做一個溫柔的床伴，打開禮物盒那瞬間撲鼻而來的香味迷亂了他的心神，他的知覺連同感官一併麻痺，只留下聽覺吸收著兩具肉體激烈碰撞的聲響，Loki越睜越大的眼睛則霸佔了他所有視野。  
為了轉移注意力，Thor俯下身用嘴唇尋找Loki的乳頭，兩顆色澤如同葡萄籽粒的乳尖硬挺得幾乎滲出水來，Thor將它含住並用力吸吮，焦急得像一個得不到滿足的孩子，貪婪並非Thor的本性，但Loki已在短短不到半天之內揭發了道貌岸然的大皇子太多不為人知的一面，難怪Odin要對這名曾經的心腹處處設防，因為令人落入混沌正是Loki的長才，他己將Thor從那個非黑即白的世界抽離得老遠，扔進一處不知名的蟲洞之中。

Thor射了精，和第一次的馬失前蹄不同，這次他的射精量足而綿長。Thor感覺自己在Loki的身體裡停留了像是一世紀那麼久，過程中兩人除了喘息外沉默不語，Thor卻聽得見自己全身上下每一個毛細孔都在怒吼咆哮。  
Omega的宮縮通常伴隨著心跳的頻率，而Loki的心肌顯然又比Thor遇過的任何一名Omega更加頑強，他將腦袋貼在Loki的胸前，隔著被汗水浸濕的皮膚聆聽底下的砰咚聲響，它穩健又密集的節拍有如行軍前的鼓音，和心跳聲一樣有力的內壁肌肉仍一收一合地夾咬著Thor，將他所有的汁液壓榨怠盡，讓他錯覺這場射精不會有歇止的一刻。  
Loki將原本攀在Thor肩頭的右手向下滑去，捏了一把Thor的腰，像是在提醒Thor逗留的時間太長了，然而他的身體傳達出來的訊息恰好相反。Thor想著，如果此刻有哪個不識相的獄卒推門進來撞見這一幕，對方看見的會是Thor背對牢門的脊椎骨和Loki纏繞住他的白晢雙腿，泛著金光的鎖鍊猶如荊棘將他們團團包圍。無論是誰，應該都不會定義這樣的場景為單方面的強暴，而是兩情相悅的交歡。

Thor低下頭，他望向Loki光裸平坦的腹部，並用手按了按它，這個動作擠壓到他自己的龜頭，它因此又噴射出了幾撮前液，而Loki的身體就像一顆強力汲水的幫浦，Thor將手掌覆蓋住Loki的下腹，隔著皮肉便能感受一股熱源在正下方恣意流竄，Loki的腹肌前則沾了一灘不知何時射出的精液，他二度獲得抒解的生殖器呈現半鬆軟的狀態垂在小腹上。  
和侵入Loki時的蠻橫不同，當Thor再度退出Loki體內時顯得格外小心翼翼，他扶著對方細瘦的腰桿，將自己的生殖器一吋一吋地拉出來，儘管他捨不得那樣的溫暖，他的龜頭在徹底離開Loki的胯下前還被惡意地夾了一下，這舉動彷彿在彰顯著對方還有足夠的體力再來一輪，如果情況允許，Thor認為他可以抱著Loki操到隔天，然而此刻的他有別的事需要煩惱。  
──離開之後該怎麼辦呢？Thor捫心自問，在Loki那張上了蜜蠟的嘴尚未提供真正有用的訊息之前，他是不可能放對方走出這間牢房的，但Loki仍處在發情期之中，從他做完愛後依然散發出蠱惑香氣的軀體就能得知，這抹香氣卻和Thor最初走進牢房時不同，裡頭已然沾染上屬於Thor的味道，所以Thor同樣不可能讓任何一個身為Alpha的獄卒再靠近Loki一步，那恐怕會讓他做出更多不可測的愚行來，他唯一能看好Loki的方法，就是陪同對方一起待在牢房裡，寸步不離，但想想何其荒謬。  
所幸，Loki在Thor找出可行之道前先一步替他撥開迷霧。

『喀噠』一聲，一道可疑的聲音從Thor的身後傳來，他正想回頭去看，卻頓時感到一陣天旋地轉，Thor的視線混雜成一片又重新清晰後，映入他眼中的是Loki俯壓在他上方的臉，他自己的身體則被反轉了一百八十度，按進舖在地上的那件紅披風裡。  
Loki在笑，他舉起右腕，上方的手銬已消失無蹤，Thor猛地轉頭，那只手銬竟出現在自己的右手腕上，再一個喀噠聲響起，另一副手銬也轉移到了Thor的左腕。Thor的目光左右游移，最後又定格在Loki身前，他看見對方的手指上勾了一副鑰匙，它炫耀似的掛在那只修長的指骨前晃蕩著，那副鑰匙原本被繫在Thor腰後的皮帶。  
Thor回想起Loki往他腰上捏一把的那個動作，他張開嘴巴想要講些什麼，卻有一股力道扼住了Thor的咽喉，像一只隱形的虎口掐著他不讓他說話。禁言咒，這個名詞躍現Thor腦海中的同時，Loki已從他身前迅速站起，他的雙手一旦從如尼文的束縛中解除禁錮，便能自在地使用魔法，他居高臨下地看著Thor，以一種從容到可恨的姿態將自己的脖銬解下來，扔向一邊，在地面敲出哐噹哐噹的刺耳聲響，繫在Loki踝足上的兩只腳銬隨即也發出啪、啪兩聲，它們騰空跳了起來，齊向Thor身前飛去，各自鎖住了Thor的雙腳。

Thor想要掙脫，但他對抗的卻是最不拿手的魔法，那些純金的鎖鍊像是被灌注了生命力似的從四面八方往Thor身上攀爬，再以沉甸甸的重量將他縛在原地。Thor本能性地張開右掌，試圖召喚來他的Mjolnir，其中一條鎖鍊卻先發制人地竄上來壓住他的掌心，Thor的掌背連同沉重的鍊條一併嵌在冰涼的地磚上，連使力都困難。  
如今Thor唯一能做的事，便是睜圓瞳孔瞪著眼前的始作俑者。Loki Laufeyson，他正慢條斯理地朝自己身上施咒，一束束和Loki瞳孔顏色相似的螢綠光芒伴隨他指尖流洩出的魔法圍繞住赤裸的身體，當光芒盡數退去時，Loki已經穿戴著他以往站在殿廳前的那身衣袍，不，這衣袍的構造看上去再簡潔了一些，更像利於活動的戰袍，袍子邊緣鑲著雕工細緻的銀甲，宛若一抹月光籠罩在他周身，除此之外，Loki凌亂生垢的黑髮也已梳理整齊，臉龐光潔乾淨。  
這一幕讓Thor看得有點失神，他並不是那麼常有機會親眼見識魔法在術士身上作用的時刻，他甚至忘卻自己此刻也是魔法的囚徒。直到Loki完成了他的著裝，驀然想起身旁還有個觀眾時，他才又轉身望向Thor。

Thor此刻不能出聲，上下起伏的喉結卻表達出強烈訴求，於是Loki在Thor面前蹲下，他用手指往Thor脖前抹了一記，一道嗆咳聲立刻從Thor喉嚨裡衝出。  
「說吧，我相信你不至於形象全無地大吼大叫。」Loki蹲在Thor的面前，他的模樣就像一個等著母親發糖的小孩，儘管他如此可憎，但Thor得承認Loki說的話是對的，他壓根兒不需要Loki以外的第三者再來分享自己的窘狀。  
Odin之子，金宮之主代理人，未來的國王，依常理而論，他不該如此粗心大意，讓獵人與獵物的身份在頃刻間對調。Loki是騙子之神也是詭計之神，他設下的一步步陷阱事實上有跡可循：打從Thor步入牢房的那一刻，Omega的激素誘惑他的那一刻，當他如惡魔所願墜入谷底深淵的那一刻。他自命是救世主，實則成了讓耶穌釘上十字架的猶太，他違背神的旨意，雖然他們本身就生而為神．  
Thor看著Loki，他的聲線已找回了自由，但是對這個男人，他的組辭能力就和他的心智一樣迷了路。只要他看著那雙綠眼睛，他就知道自己尚未真正的走出迷宮。  
他實在不該如此輕率，更不該在Loki還沒離開前就開始想念對方的吻。

若要破口大罵，Thor有上百句可用的台詞，但他知道Loki即將離開，這項行徑可能會成為永恆。如果這是他們倆最後一次談話的機會，屏除所有的雜念，遺留在Thor心中的只剩下一個問句：「你會考慮選擇我嗎？」  
「嗯，什麼？」Loki貌似沒聽清楚。  
「我的意思是，你是個Omega，無論你有什麼野心，無論你接下來去向何處……」Thor思索了一下抑制發情素的藥劑對於Omega健康的損害性，這件事自小他就耳熟能詳，因為他的母親Frigga也是名高明的術士，「你總是需要一名Alpha。」  
「像你這樣的Alpha，把我像牲畜一樣栓在圈籠裡，當你心血來潮時就來操得我口齒不清，你是這個意思嗎？」  
Thor陷入沉默幾秒鐘，「有點類似，」Loki描述的情景某種程度符合Thor腦內的意淫，而誠實向來是Thor的美德之一，「但又不盡相同。」

比起宜室宜家的王妃，Thor更需要一個勢均力敵的對手，身心皆是。他的這層想法在Loki眼中一目了然，於是，瀰漫在這座牢房裡的活絡思緒頭一遭從Thor身上轉移到Loki的腦間，其實屬於Loki的思緒一直都在，只是早先拷問他的獄卒沒一個有看穿它的本領，Thor也看不透Loki，但他至少讓Loki開始思考。  
Loki是約頓海姆人，不過他是個混種，他的父親是King Laufey，血統純正的霜巨人，母親則是流亡在外的阿薩神族，雖然她從未明說，但她雍容的氣質、潔白的肌膚與姣好的面容已道盡她的來歷。  
和阿斯嘉德不同，約頓海姆對待Omega的方式更加狠戻決絕，Loki的母親便是最好的例證。她原本是服侍King Laufey的女僕，因為與王有染，懷了Loki，在她得知自己懷孕的那一刻便徹夜從宮中逃出，她完全能想像這個不名譽的私生子若落入宮廷爭鬥的戲碼會是怎樣淒慘的下場。  
King Laufey和自己的正室原本就生下了三個兒子，Loki甚至不確定Laufey知不知道他這名私生子的存在，可以確定的只有，當他母親逃跑時，也許是出於心虛亦或補償心態，Laufey並沒有派出任何人追捕她。Loki的母親找到一處偏僻的小鎮將Loki獨自生下，當這名漂亮的黑髮綠眼男嬰呱呱墜地時，Loki的母親很無奈地發現，這孩子並未遺傳到父親的Alpha體質，他和她一樣是個Omega。  
於是，打從Loki有讀書寫字的能力開始，他的母親便教導他各種和魔法有關的物事，尤其是抑制發情期的藥劑調配方法，這名女子是個出色的術士，而Loki明顯遺傳了她的才華，然而她卻在Loki成年後的某一年染上肺病而死，當時的Loki還沒有強大到足以做出拯救她的藥方。

Loki的母親留給他的遺產只有Laufeyson這個姓氏，除此之外，他還傳承到母親的天賦和細膩，但他也像透了Laufey的頑固和剛強。Loki的母親窮極一生都在花時間教會Loki如何隱藏自己是個Omega，以免淪為和她相同的命運，然而對Loki來說，Omega的身份並不能阻礙他的出路，他在母親逝去的第二年便離開約頓海姆，前往阿斯嘉德，他只消用魔法動點手腳，便能讓自己保持和母親相仿的阿薩神族容貌，偽裝成神族的一員一點也不困難。  
Loki唯一沒騙過的是Odin的左眼，眾神之父對他知根知底，卻看上了他的腦袋。Odin將Loki納入麾下，利用Loki對權力的虛榮心替他拓展疆土、興建城池，但他同時也憂慮這名詭計多端的同謀者會將這份權力無限上綱，於是在Odin陷入深眠之前才下達了對Loki的通諜令。  
Odin確實了解Loki，但只了解一半，Loki想離開阿斯嘉德並非出於叛逃之心，他只是單純覺得厭煩。七百年前Loki孤身來此，除了他不願待在充滿破敗記憶的出生地之外，也因為他想看看母親的故鄉。如今，看也看膩了，跟著Odin的日子也幾乎嘗足呼風喚雨的滋味，Loki很清楚，一旦他從Odin那兒失勢，阿斯嘉德就不再有他的立足之地，王儲的位置上有Odin的長子Thor Odinson，另外尚有雙生子光明之神Baldur與黑暗之神Hoder排在後補順位，怎樣也輪不到Loki Laufeyson這個外來者掌權，眾神之父的深眠期短則數百年、長則近千年，他沒那麼多耐性等老頭再度甦醒。  
關於阿薩神族對Loki叛變的疑慮，那更是貽笑大方。Loki有什麼理由要將阿斯嘉德拱手送給他那位素未謀面的冷血生父？如果他想要這片土地，他會用自己的方式將其納入囊中。Loki不打算繼續在阿斯嘉德待下去，純粹是因為他再也受不了這裡的天氣，以及阿薩神族們偽善的嘴臉，前者令他躁熱難耐(尤其是發情期的熱潮襲來時)，後者則令他頻頻作嘔。Loki不是什麼正派角色，但至少他的目標明確，他所有的偽裝都指向對權力的追逐，他和那些自命清高又自相矛盾的神族從來就不是同一路人。

說起阿薩神族的行事弊端，從他們對待囚犯的態度就看得出來。Loki對於金宮處置人犯的流程再清楚不過，他不意外自己被抓、被灌下催早發情期的吐真劑，也不意外這些假仁義道德的傢伙只敢看著他賀爾蒙勃發的胴體流口水。利用強姦人犯的醜聞替金宮內部製造一些騷動，聽起來很有趣，但更有趣的是醜聞製造者竟是Thor Odinson本人。  
Loki歪著頭，看向被鍊條綑縛在地的Thor，好吧，撇開他對這個男人的智商值頗有微詞不說，Thor確實在他的狩獵範圍之內。Odin太老了，年紀大得足以當Loki第二個父親，而Thor這名Alpha在各方面都更符合Loki的審美和需求。  
這個男人的眼睛即便被困惑與惱怒給填滿，也改變不了那晴空般的正藍色，他又是如此強壯，光是想像對方從戰甲下暴突的肌肉線條就讓人亢奮到勃起。Thor確實是第一個標記Loki的Alpha，在此之前，Loki除了用藥劑抑制一次又一次慾火焚身的發情期外，他也會在某些藥劑減半的時刻替自己手淫，若說Loki在手淫時曾經對標記自己的Alpha有什麼臆想，對方的臉孔從來只是一片模糊──然而，過了今天以後，那層想象卻變得無比清晰。  
Loki看著Thor的臉，心知肚明，日後就算有其他的Alpha騎在他身上操他，他也會想起Thor的臉。這個擁有一頭金髮的男人，他的髮色比太陽更加閃耀，但那不是屬於Loki的顏色，終年冰封的約頓海姆疆界中看不見一絲陽光。  
Loki終究不屬於阿斯嘉德。  
他自始至終只屬於自己。阿薩神族調配出來的半調子吐真劑還是從騙子之神身上撈出了一些實話：我是Loki Laufeyson，我所做的一切不為阿斯嘉德，不為約頓海姆，我只為我。  
I do what I want to do。

挪動皮革製的長靴，Loki朝Thor又走近了一步，後者的兩腿跨開，襠甲片向上掀翻，胯下的陽物一覽無遺，位於根部的那顆結已恢復成原來大小，然而，當Loki的氣味再度滲入Thor的鼻黏膜時，Alpha的雄性激素又開始作祟，Thor抬起頭與Loki四目交視，這個男人越是即將離他而去，Thor就越覺得他美得令人心癢難耐，Thor用盡全力凝視Loki高挺的鼻樑、紅潤的薄唇，尖削到突出的顴骨，渴望牢牢記住對方每一處輪廓。  
還有那雙他永遠忘不了的綠眼睛。  
而Loki，他則是持續盯視著Thor的胯部，露出一臉的饒富興味，他撩開半邊的衣服下擺，抬起一隻腳朝Thor伸去，就這麼一個動作，從Loki腰際下方突起的臀線令Thor目不轉睛，Thor又遵從本性地硬了起來，從鼠蹊處緩緩豎直的生殖器正好抵到Loki的腳跟。  
Loki將腳懸在半空中，如果他狠勁一踩，Thor的那話兒就完了，但是，有某股力量盤踞在Loki體內叫囂，在他的下腹部，屬於Thor的一部份正蠢蠢欲動著，Loki知道即便自己離開了這間牢房，離開阿斯嘉德，這份來自Thor的躁動也不會就此平息。  
所以最後他只是調整姿勢，用腳尖往Thor的龜頭處輕輕磨蹭，「如果你想要我，就來約頓海姆吧，」說完，Loki把那片襠甲踢了下來蓋住Thor的胯部，彷彿怕那兒著涼似的，「前提是你不怕冷。」

語尾音落，Loki輕彈手指，啪地一聲，連人帶影從牢房裡消失不見。  
Thor獨自一人留在原地，腦袋裡仍迴盪著Loki說的那句話，有如咒文般在耳際揮之不去。當Thor再度想起來要有所行動時，他一個使力，居然輕輕鬆鬆就將身上的鎖鍊給掙開，屬於術士的魔法已跟隨著術士本人離去。  
將藤蔓似的鍊條從身前一一扯掉後，Thor舉起自己的右手，在掌心處除了留下鍊結壓出來的印痕外，還有Loki咬在虎口的那個血洞。  
Loki Laufeyson，別忘記你今天說的話。Thor暗忖道。

Thor召來了Mjolnir和禁衛隊，再度展開搜捕行動，但他知道這次要抓到Loki沒那麼容易，對方想必已找到比前一回更好的出路。不過沒關係，屬於Thor的氣味已植入Loki的身體裡，它拖曳出長長的一條軌跡供Thor追趕，無論Loki去往何處，他總會找得到他。  
約頓海姆也不是多遙遠的地方，Thor心想，下一回他再見到Loki時，他要綁定的不只是對方的身體，還有那抹飄忽不定的靈魂。


	6. Chapter 6

Thor很少做噩夢，基本上他很少做夢。做夢是屬於腦波活動力旺盛之人的特權。  
但是近期，他接連著好幾晚都做了噩夢，夢的內容還大同小異。上一回他有類似經驗，是在母親Frigga逝去後的那一個月，Frigga是一名善良高尚的女人，她的無私卻成為害死她的元凶，她在多年前一場斯凡達海姆的黑暗魔兵入侵金宮的戰役中死去，理由只是為了保護一名忠心的貼身侍女。  
當時的Thor已成年了好一段時間，他敬重母親的選擇，他以她的犧牲為傲，但身為人子的傷痛依然糾纏著他。Thor會夢到母親，夢到她回來，坐在餐桌前和父親與自己一起吃早餐，他會夢到她的笑容，她用沒刺繡的那隻手撫摸自己臉頰的表情。他夢中所見都是和母親度過的快樂時光，一次也沒有她倒在血泊中嚥氣的死前場景。所以照說它們應該是美夢才對，然而當Thor一覺醒來，發現這些回憶確定已成為過往，他此刻待著的是一個母親已然不在的世界。  
美夢瞬間成了噩夢，噩夢的定義正是向人們演示著那些不可能化為現實的妄念。如果人生能有所選擇，Thor完全不想再掉入相同的經歷一次，他也如實擺脫了那樣的傷痛數百年之有，直到Loki Laufeyson闖進他的生命裡。

早晨，會議廳中，議事團的幕僚們分成兩列坐在Thor的左手與右手邊，每個人手上都握有一份內容相同的卷宗。今天會議的重點仍圍繞在建造邊境城牆的石材採買，石材的來源一向是由斯凡達海姆的侏儒供給，但侏儒們對阿斯嘉德開出的價格從來沒有滿意過。  
Thor將一手撐住下巴，那是讓他得以克制住不昏昏欲睡的方法。昨晚他沒睡好，他先是花了幾小時坐在書房內，嘗試在石材需求量與侏儒提供的報價中取得一個最適當的平衡點，Thor對算術不甚在行，但即便是他也能看出侏儒的抱怨其來有自，金宮給予的條件確實太過苛刻，更直接一點地說是剝削。  
若要馬兒好怎能不讓馬吃草？Thor看著卷宗上密密麻麻列出的品項，百思不得其解，倘若他們希望從侏儒那兒獲得質量俱佳的石材，就應該提供對等的報償。然而大部份的主神們可不是這麼想，在他們的觀念裡，侏儒是次等的族群，理應將礦產當作貢品雙手奉上，所謂的等價交易無非只是做做樣子。

蓋起卷宗，將羽毛筆扔進墨水瓶內，Thor決定先行回到寢房，他用了半個晚上的時間荼毒他的大腦，是時候讓它歇息了。  
結果另一個比十二主神更難纏的傢伙接著造訪了他的夢境。  
Loki，他坐在議事廳的長桌另一端，模仿Thor的動作，一手托腮。Thor坐著的這個地方原本是眾神之父的位置，但他很確定夢裡的Loki是在對自己微笑。  
卷宗舖滿了長長的會議桌，兩旁坐著的幕僚板著一張張和雕像無異的臉孔，所有人之中，彷彿只有Loki擁有生命，異常充沛的生命力，因為他正無視在場眾人的注目，逕自推倒了椅子之後單腳跪上桌子，另一腳也隨之跟進，他讓自己像隻動作靈巧的黑豹在桌面上舒展四肢，然後一吋一吋朝Thor所在的位置爬過來。  
Thor坐在原地，面對這一幕場景，他感受到的不是訝異，因為他知道自己身處在一場夢中。他只是將背脊緊靠在椅背上，當Loki爬行到他正前方時，對方將頎長的雙腿張開，把Thor的頭顱圈進他的胯間。  
幕僚們在Thor兩眼的餘光中一動也不動，彷彿他們根本不存在這個空間，就算他們存在，Thor的眼裡也容不下Loki以外的其他人，Loki身上仍穿著那兒他愛死了的墨綠長袍，但縫工精美的袍底下居然是空的，他將腿屈高了一點，胯下的三角型區域便一覽無遺，從那兒傳出令Thor熟悉不已的香味，它在朝Thor招手，引領著Thor將頭鑽進Loki的衣袍內，尋找對方的陰莖、肛門、還有另一個更加隱密的入口……

「陛下，您還好嗎？」  
一道蒼老的嗓音自不遠處響起，Thor猛地睜眼，發現位於他左手邊那排灰茫茫的人影中有一名老者的腦袋探出，朝他投來責難的眼神。原本跨坐在Thor面前的Loki倏地消失，只留下一雙笑盈盈的綠色瞳孔還飄浮在半空中，像兩隻冬季不應出現的螢火蟲。  
Thor捏了捏鼻樑，他舉起右手，示意會議照常向下進行。他剛才一定是不小心睡著了，才會讓某個綠眼妖精從昨夜的夢境跑到今晨的會議裡來搗亂，這種失態之舉不被容許發生第二次。  
老者點點頭，將灰白色的腦袋縮回行列之中，他舉起手裡的卷宗，繼續揚聲發表高論，內容大意是他向新王在採購案上的勞心勞力致上最深敬意，新王對於阿薩神族以外的種族抱持四海一家的平等觀念，這樣的胸襟不可多得，不過依照阿斯嘉德歷代先王的作法，如果將平民與王族間的距離一下子拉得太近，唯恐會破壞階級規範與市場機制。  
老者說話的聲音有如拿尖銳的礫石一下下刮在頁岩上，聽得Thor耳膜發疼，更可怕的是隨著這番演講結束，許多與老者相仿的聲線紛紛起而附和，Thor感覺它們像是礫石轉了彎全數朝自己的方向射來，他張口想要提出不同的意見，石頭便一顆顆飛進他的嘴巴、滑進他的胃袋，讓他的身體就和腦袋一樣越發沉重。

跟這些迂腐的老傢伙說話簡直是浪費口水。當這層想法從Thor腦海中躍現時，他聽見另一道聲音黏在自己耳邊，覆誦出一模一樣的話語。那是Loki的聲音，它叉開成兩條黏膩膩的音軌在Thor的耳蝸潛行，一條音軌主司嘲諷，另一條則主司誘惑，Thor確實見過Loki在會議廳上語帶嘲諷睥睨眾神的模樣，至於誘惑的部份，他只能想像。  
畢竟在地牢裡的那場性愛，Loki並不算是真正地誘惑Thor，他只是依循Omega的本能發情，Thor也順水推舟地完成了Alpha對Omega的標記，然而那枚標記是否烙印得足夠深刻，除了Loki，沒有人能給Thor確切的解答。  
那張充滿曖昩的笑臉又在Thor的眼前浮出，這回它距離Thor稍微遠了點，正好坐在那位對Thor大言不慚的老者前方。老者還瞇著佈滿紋痕的眼睛將鼻尖貼在鵝黃色的牛皮紙上，試圖找出更多攻陷新王的漏洞。而Loki，這一枚全會議室只有Thor才看得見的幻影，讓Thor夜不成寐的禍首，他掀起自己的衣袍下擺，將那雙長度令人生恨的大腿往兩旁跨開，露出勃起的陰莖和股溝正中央那個泛紅的小洞。

別胡鬧，Loki，現在不是時候！Thor用沒人聽得見的音頻在腦內咆哮，但他的雙眼仍直勾勾望向前方，深怕錯過每一幕轉眼即逝的變化。  
你在說什麼，Thor，現在正是時候。Loki邊咧齒微笑邊將一手滑向自己的股溝，他的五隻指甲都塗著完美無瑕的曜石黑，其中兩只指尖正往他自己的肛門內緩緩插入，原本窄小的肉縫間一下子流出為量不少的透明色液體，它們將淺色的木紋桌浸染出一小塊深褐色，Loki另一手則扶住自己的陰莖，食指和中指指節圈環著龜頭輕輕摳弄，他插在肛門裡的手指則一前一後地抽送起來，從他嘴裡哼出的連綿呻吟既沒有受到Thor的阻斷，也沒有咬破自己嘴唇的壓抑，而是肆無忌憚且放浪不羈的……  
像個蕩婦似的吟叫。  
不，Thor以眾人察覺不到的微小幅度擺了擺腦袋，試圖把蕩婦這個詞彙趕出自己下流的臆想。Loki是Omega，但並非屬於Thor的Omega，至少現在還不是，他所有出格的意淫都是對那個男人的一種褻瀆。  
可是Loki還不放過Thor，他在Thor的正前方抬高了臀部，只用兩隻腳作為支撐點，他一邊用手指操著自己，一邊將腰臀往Thor的方向來回挺進，他的陰莖高高地豎在胯前，清晰的筋脈浮滿整條莖面，被虎口包覆住的龜頭紅潤又飽滿，一絲絲濃濁的白液正從前端的馬眼冒出頭來。  
Loki就要用手指把自己給操射了，Thor卻像個被活埋在沙堆裡的人犯，只裸露出一顆頭在地表，沙粒像滾燙的岩漿炙燒著Thor的身體，他的那兒話在褲襠下脹痛到幾乎爆炸，但他還坐在會議廳內，他不可能將手伸到桌面下替自己手淫，除了像個威嚴的王者一樣端坐在此，他哪兒也去不了。

Loki在Thor的眼前射了精，長桌之下，Thor盡可能不動聲色卻又奮力不已地磨蹭兩腿內側，不一會兒也射了出來，他的衣袍下方一片濕熱，幸好他今天穿著的是剪裁寬鬆的緞面褲，但它等會兒就得送去給僕人清洗。  
面對滿桌的同僚們，Thor一臉愧色，他該慶幸這些幕僚中大部份是年事已高的Alpha，他們對於情慾的味道已不再像年輕時敏銳，他們不感興趣、也不會知道自己面前的新王剛剛才完成了一場晨勃與射精，即便那氣味濃郁得足以擄獲在場任何一位Omega。但，真正造成Thor失控的始作俑者，那名黑髮綠眼、來自約頓海姆的Loki Laufeyson，他在Thor射精的那瞬間就從會議桌上消匿無蹤，一如他在地牢那次變的把戲，Thor已經分不清楚剛才發生的一切究竟是對方從遠處投射而來的幻影，亦或是延伸自昨夜春夢的餘波盪漾。

桌旁的隨侍將一副紙卷放在金盒中，端到Thor正前方的桌面擱著，Thor伸手抹掉一滴從額角流下來的汗珠，用不著將紙卷打開細瞧，光是從羊皮紙面散發出的濃濃墨汁臭味，他就能得知自己提出的預算案肯定被打了退堂鼓。  
然而全廳的人都在等候新王做出結論，Thor只好在眾目睽睽下攤開紙張，不出所料的，他絞盡腦汁列出的大部份帳目明細都被刺眼的黑色墨水劃掉，後方再用工整得噁心的字跡附註一個高出將近兩倍的價碼。  
如果所有的宮務最終都要交由幕僚團來定奪，那他這個王座還要來幹嘛呢？Thor這麼想的同時，他的視線移向坐在右手邊數來第二個位置的Baldur，光明之神，Thor的胞弟之一，後者正帶著慣見的平和笑容看著他，但Thor能從中窺得一絲和自己相仿的無奈。光明之神向來具有比雷神更加圓融處世的智慧，如果眼前的這幫老鬼心情足夠愉悅，有時Baldur能成功說服他們接受皇兄的某些提案，但今天顯然不是那個好日子。  
當Thor將羽毛筆蘸滿墨汁，在卷宗末端簽下最潦草的署名時，他心想，怪不得Loki千方百計要逃離這個鬼地方。


	7. Chapter 7

夾雜著碎雪的風吹撫到臉上時，Thor罵出了兩句髒話。  
第一句的開頭是『S』，他感覺不足夠，隨後又補上第二個『F』開頭的單字，這是Thor在中庭的好友Tony Stark教會他的字彙，對方表示它們對抒壓很管用，雖然Thor另一位好友Steve Rogers肯定不會贊同這種說法，但是當Thor接連將這兩個單字含在嘴裡重覆幾次後，他確實感覺沒那麼冷了，至少心理層面是如此。

眼下的Thor身在約頓海姆，他並不在境內，而僅僅是位於接近南方邊界的一個小型聚落，國土中心的風雪肆虐程度更甚於此地，Thor心知肚明，他在距今大約五百年前和四勇士們曾經造訪過一次，當時他們的任務是將和平條款當面呈交給King Laufey，這種事原本可交由禁衛隊來做，但經由Odin的長子出面，更能展現阿斯嘉德不興戰的誠意。  
……這份誠意確實他媽的受用，Thor暗暗咬牙，內心忍不住又飆出不符他身份和禮儀的髒話，反正現在這兒只有他一人，放眼望去，視野所及的景物均被厚實的積雪覆蓋，有一部分的雪花還凝結在Thor垂落的金髮上，形成最獨特的景緻：一尊即將被凍成冰雕的阿斯嘉德神祇。  
在Thor的記憶之中，約頓海姆雖然終年嚴寒，但其寒冷的程度還不至於像眼前這樣蝕骨銷魂，他只消往前行走幾步路，從腳底傳上來的疼痛便有如數百隻針頭鑽入趾尖，再順著血液流入四肢百駭。  
停戰的好處是金宮的禁衛隊百年來都不用再踏入這塊冰藍色的土地，壞處則是，驍勇善戰的士兵們早已遺忘抵禦寒霜的方法，Thor相信退化的不是他的記性，而是感官對於冰冷的承受度，為此他堅定了心志，打定主意要繼續前行，完成他此趟旅行的目的。Odin之子被賦予的使命可不包含臨陣脫逃這一項。

『我對您此行前往的目的地和意圖都抱持好奇。』Heimdall在開啟彩虹橋的通道之前，曾與Thor有過這麼一段對話。  
Odin陷入深眠，Frigga仙逝已久，Thor無論在血緣或者順位上都是金宮權杖的第一繼承人，而Heimdall聽命於來自金宮之主的所有命令。雖然Thor從未將Gungnir執入手中，他讓它待在Odin的身旁，在眾神之父最脆弱的時刻予以守護。對Thor來說，有Mjolnir在手便已足夠完成大部分Odin傳承給他的職責，除了接下來這一樁。  
Thor將Mjolnir拿在右手，並用左手拉緊脖子前方的斗篷束帶，這項舉動在一片厚重的狐皮大衣下方進行，所以不至於顯得太失顏面，雖然沒什麼能真正瞞過Heimdall的眼睛，『如同我提過的，約頓海姆境內的局勢有變，我們不確定和平條款在對方眼中是否還有效力，並非金宮想質疑King Laufey的信用，然而近期所發生的種種跡象都顯示出某些事已不在他的掌握之內。』

Heimdall點點頭，他的君王陳述的狀況他很了解，這一切也確實在他的眼皮底下發生：用窮兵黷武來形容約頓海姆的行事作風，也許過於偏頗，但這的確彰顯了King Laufey長久來的外交方針。霜巨人生性剽悍，好戰的因子在靛藍色皮膚下的血管裡隱隱流動，環境的劣勢養成他們掠奪的惡習，國境內匱乏的資源若無法以有限的金錢取得，便向它國強搶，身為九界之首的阿斯嘉德無疑是最引人覬覦的肥羊，這也是為什麼Odin在半個世紀以前就向約頓海姆祭出和平停戰條例，眾神之父用定期的資源供給換得金宮內部的長治久安，這是一項睿智的選擇，然而在Loki Laufeyson從阿斯嘉德境內逃脫後，一切都產生了變數。

『King Laufey的三個兒子為了爭奪兵權而鬧得不可開交，已經不是一天兩天的事了，約頓海姆的國力從內部開始分化，就像基底出現一道裂縫的冰山，其堅實度岌岌可危，屹立許久的山峰可能在轉眼間崩毀怠盡，這是內憂；至於外患，便是您觀察到的近況，關於邊境部落的一股新興勢力正暗中掘起。』Heimdall手執烏魯之劍，金色瞳孔直視遠方，順著他的視野望去，Thor看見的只有一片浩瀚星辰，但在無垠的漆黑中有許多肉眼不可及的物事正悄悄運行。  
Thor嘆了口氣，下意識地又攏緊黑色斗篷，『King Laufey是獨生子，他的王位是透過弒親得來，這種事在約頓海姆司空見慣，Laufey的基因裡沒有團結和禮讓，他的兒子當然也遺傳不到這些美德，種因得果，眼下Laufey得從對抗親生骨肉來償還自身的血債，要是他暫時沒有餘力應付邊境的新勢力，這些突起的異軍很可能會進犯九界其它武力不足的區域，例如侏儒國或者精靈國，所以我打算先去近月來囤兵動作頻繁的南村探探情況。』  
『這是您對光明之神及您的胞弟Baldur的官方說法，實情是，您也擔心Loki Laufeyson的去向。』  
Thor的表情變得有些侷促，『他名義上還是金宮的逃犯，若他離開境內之後確實去了約頓海姆──你最後一次窺得他的下落，他的行蹤顯示他回到了出生之地，若事情真是如此，King Laufey的三個兒子又無端多出了一個競爭者，國內肯定鬧得天翻地覆，不可能沒有一點消息走漏。所以我懷疑他真正的落腳處是邊境的南村。』  
『然而他隱蔽自身的功力甚至能躲過千里眼的窺探，您若隻身涉險，踏進對方的領地，便是處於敵暗我明的劣勢──如果您依然把Loki Laufeyson視作敵人的話。』  
『這就是為什麼我花了一個月的時間從母后留下來的魔法書籍裡研究隱匿之術，她在我和Baldur很小的時候曾經指導過我們，父王同樣深諳此道，可惜以他現在的狀態無法給予建言，Heimdall，我只能靠你來鑑定我的學習成果了。』

Thor說完，便將沒握錘柄的那一手往空中比劃，一道金色混著暗紅色的光芒自他的掌心向外流洩，光芒以Thor自身為中心點，渲染並包裹住他的全身。然而這團氣漩的運行有些紊亂，它像一團龍捲風一股腦地吞沒掉Thor的身體，他的披風掀飛了起來，紮得整整齊齊的髮辮也被吹得亂七八糟。  
等法術施行完畢，金紅色的流光漸漸褪去並在空氣中消散於無形，Thor從皮靴一路往上延伸至戰甲，幾乎成功地呈現透明，唯獨他的一顆腦袋還懸浮在那兒，披著散亂的金髮左張右望，最後他將目光投向了Heimdall，『如何？現在你還能看到我嗎？』  
Heimdall保持筆挺的站姿，他正面面向彩虹橋，臉上的表情看似毫無變化，『您做得很好，此刻我除了璀璨的星空外什麼也看不見。』  
Thor打從心底感謝黑臉門神的忠誠。

如今，是否有人能看見Thor已經無關緊要了。  
他在風雪交加的黑夜裡潛行，Heimdall將他投送的位置很正確，他距離南村只有不到五百尺，但這五百尺可說是最漫長的道路。為了避免被過大的風壓吹跑，Thor不得不駝著腰桿，以一種舉步維艱的姿勢一吋一吋挪移腳步，約頓海姆的夜晚比純粹的油墨更漆黑混濁，密佈在天邊的是永不會降下雨水的烏雲，這兒的水份最小組成單位是冰雹，它們像凝固的雨珠一樣不斷朝Thor迎面砸來，在他臉上刮出一道道細小的紅痕，就像刀尖割出來的痕跡。  
事實上，Thor目前仍處於隱身狀態，但他的法術滿是漏洞，它無法讓各種具象化的物質繞道而行，強風和冰雪只當他是個搭建失敗的稻草人，把他寒酸的蔽體物搗毀得歪七扭八，再呼嘯而去。

在這種鬼地方，根本不會有人花心思來識破Thor的偽裝，視野所及的範圍之內，Thor就連一個霜巨人都見不著，他看得見不遠處有一道長長的圍籬，圍籬後方便是村落，那兒有焰紅的火光在閃爍，猶如黑暗中飄遊的鬼魅。對Thor來說，那些鬼魅卻是他求生的指標，他得偋住一口氣把自己笨重的軀殼挪到它們面前，取得一些稀薄的溫暖。他不能甩著Mjolnir飛過去，那會立刻曝露外來者的行蹤，他能做的只有憑藉自己的雙腳一步步向前走，就算他心底充斥著無數中庭式的問候，這種程度的難關只是此行的開端。  
他應該帶幾個隨從、或讓四勇士再一次陪他踏上旅程，不，Thor心想，他已經不是昔日凡事倚靠他人的紈褲皇子，Frigga死後，他被迫從一個男孩迅速蛻變成一個男人，如今Odin倒下，甦醒之日遙遙無期，他更要從一個男人成長為一國之君。  
一國之君想要的東西，得靠自己的力量掙得。

接近圍籬時，此地終於出現了像樣的守衛，Thor藏身在彆腳的隱匿之術下，他努力地維持視覺，而不是連眼珠子的顏色都被吞沒掉。霜巨人打造的圍籬有著等比例的高大尺寸，它們幾乎等於一般人類的城牆，Thor在阿薩神族中也算擁有相當魁梧的身形，不過他對首次站在King Laufey面前時所接收到的壓迫感記憶猶新，就好比小灌木仰望著杉樹。  
然而站立在圍籬外的一排霜巨人，他們的身形並未像King Laufey和他的士兵那樣高壯，外貌也不盡相同，Thor猜想，也許居住在這個村落的霜巨人和境內的巨人種族是不一樣的，話雖如此，這些守衛平均身高仍然有二米以上，他們共有二十人，每人手裡都拿著一柄長矛，那長矛的外觀令Thor感到眼熟，他貓著腰從籬巴旁的一小角縫隙鑽進去，意外地沒有引起任何關注，這不代表他的隱身術有多成功，而是這些霜巨人的神色木然，沒有焦距的目光投向遠方，他們的站姿清一色地動也不動，感覺像是一具具徒具恫嚇外表的雕象。

這讓Thor潛進村落有如入無人之境，在他周身有數十棟岩石搭蓋成的房屋，屋內皆燈火通明，燃燒中的火把在寒夜中散播著誘人的熱度，Thor忍不住朝其中一叢火炬靠過去，就著橘紅色的光照，他看清了其中一棟石屋內的景象，那裡有眾多正在製程中的鐵器，溶化的銀色液體被灌注在成型的模具裡，放在爐火上方鑄烤，這些爐火前方也有幾名霜巨人看守著，但他們個個兩眼無神地走來走去，彷彿除了鑄鐵外生命中不再有其它物事。  
活像一支傀儡軍團。

當這層想法湧上Thor的腦海時，他打了一個噴嚏，這是非常失策的舉動，他在氣息噴出鼻腔後飛快地捂住嘴巴和鼻子，希望能挽救自己的蠢行。很幸運地，在石屋內的霜巨人沒有回頭，也似乎對屋外杵了個偷窺者渾然不察，他們只是專注地繼續手上的工作，沉靜漠然。  
Thor卻無法再保持沉著。  
在他丟出了大量二氧化碳又吸進一大口氧氣時，他嗅到了一股氣味，它藏匿在充滿涼意的空氣裡，悄悄地游向他，那股氣味滿是幽香，在墨色的夜晚構成無形卻有聲的指引——是的，Thor『聽得見』那道香味，它在他險些喪失知覺的耳膜中輕輕敲打，就像琉璃灑碎滿地，或者鈴鐺懸掛在耳際邊來回搖晃。  
周遭依然無人關注這抹金紅色的暗流，於是Thor在香味的纏繞中轉身，他邁開步子，朝一個特定的方向走去，引領他的氣味在知覺中越發鮮明濃郁，它像花香，卻比花的蕊心滲出更多透著甜膩的汁液，它像脂粉的香味，Thor卻從未在任何一名侍女或女武神身上找到類似的蠱惑。它讓人感到既熟悉又陌生，Thor隱約記得上回他身陷其中是什麼時候的事：在一間陰暗濕臭的牢房，在一場歡愉淋漓的性愛，在一則目眩神迷的春夢裡。

Thor眼前突然出現了一座獸皮搭建成的帳篷，他甚至不曉得它是什麼時候、用什麼方法矗立在自己前方，他很確定剛才它還不在這裡。  
由香味構建成的知覺越來越顯象化，它從有聲轉變成有其色彩，一縷白煙從帳篷的門簾中伸了出來，它像一雙小手撫過Thor的臉頰，他髮絲上的雪珠化成了水靜靜向下淌流，它鑽入他的鼻腔，像有形的勾子將他向前拖行，等Thor的心神再一次屬於他時，他兩腳已踏入了帳篷內部，這裡的溫度比室外高了許多，沾黏在他靴底的雪花迅速溶解，在地毯形成兩團淺灰色的水漬。  
Thor想開口說話，但他的鼻咽管到喉腔中間的通道都被堵塞了，他難以呼吸，若招引他來此地的是一滴花蜜，現在他整個人掉進了花叢裡。

有一個人坐在那兒，席地坐在一張長桌前，就在距Thor不到兩尺的位置，他的外貌像是個霜巨人，但骨架比外頭那些霜巨人更加窄小。他有一頭烏黑的長髮，髮絲垂落在他肩膀上的弧度令Thor感到似曾相識，他目不轉睛地盯著對方，卻無法做出正確的判斷，他全身上下的感官都被嗅覺給牽著走，而他的嗅覺正為了這個人散發出來的氣味而淪陷。  
「你——」Thor一出聲，就立刻閉上嘴，他在開了口之後才驚覺自己是個入侵者，他的隱形遮罩還披在身前，剛才那個迸出口的單字就像懸浮在空中的一則異象。他僵直在原地，形態跟佇在外頭遮風擋雪的那些大傢伙差不了多少，他萬分希望帳篷內的人不要察覺這道稍縱即逝的怪聲。但一切都太遲了。  
那人將頭轉向Thor站立的位置，打了個響指，盤踞在Thor身上的魔法能量隨即被撤掉，他一個大塊頭驟地現形在這坪數不大的帳篷裡，尷尬又滿身狼狽，他的目光一瞥便能看見自己被淋濕的披風末端，還有他別在腰間的Mjolnir，他很想馬上揮舞著它飛出這兒，直到他前方的人開口講話，「拜託，你臭得就像頭棕熊，你在五百尺外時我就聞到你的味道了。教你學隱身術的人難道沒告訴過你，除了藏好你的頭和屁股，也要藏住氣味嗎？」

說話的人是Loki Laufeyson，那種尖酸刻薄的語調，只能是Loki。  
Thor目瞪口呆，雖然他早就認出對方的氣味——他該相信自己的直覺，牽引著他的是他的Omega的味道，他的Omega，這樣的事實如洪鐘一般在Thor腦海中鳴起，他的耳膜變得比剛才更疼痛了，不過他的呼吸道倒是暢通了一些。伴隨著Loki本人從長桌前站起身，往Thor一步步走來，屬於他的氣息四處逸散，再往Thor所在之處緩緩凝聚。它們像Loki的步伐一樣從容優雅，不具侵略或破壞力，反觀Thor，他光是站在此地就顯得與周身的一切格格不入，當Loki接近他並且與他只有咫尺的距離時，他允許自己的鼻翼放鬆，感受對方的氣味撫過鼻黏膜上的絨毛。它們是淡淡的一抹清香，存在感卻不容忽視，每個構成香氣的懸浮粒子都像長了腳的地妖，在毛細孔上蹦躂著舞步，吟唱起歌曲，附著在肌膚上的冰冷被這些細微的喧囂給驅逐掉，Thor Odinson站在Loki Laufeyson跟前找回了盎然生機。

「對不起，」Thor說，他的聲帶還沒恢復正常的狀態，聲線顯得有些沙啞，他有很多事可以道歉（為了他的冒然闖進或者拙劣的法術），不過第一個浮現在他念頭中的是這一則，「教會我魔法的是我母親，神后Frigga，她肯定說了所有該說的，但我沒有記得該記得的事。」  
Loki，他擁有霜巨人的外貌，卻帶著Thor記憶中的氣味和眼神，他轉動了一下霜巨人獨有的紅色眼珠，目光移向一旁的案桌，「哦，真抱歉，」又一個令Thor吃驚的事實，儘管他沒有得到太多真心，但這是他頭一遭親耳聽見道歉的字眼從銀舌頭口中溜出來，受語者還是他本人，「她是個優秀的術士，你則是個不受教的兒子。」  
語畢，Loki便背過身，重新走回長桌旁，把Thor撇在原地，獨留他一人咀嚼他的窘境。Thor理當大動肝火的，依照他過往的脾氣，光是這句話便足夠他劈了眼前的長桌，或者掀掉整座帳篷，口出不遜的對象更是不會被輕易放過。  
但他此刻能做的只是愣愣站著，啞口無言，因為Loki說的是事實。他望著對方的背影，如同Thor方才的想法，和這個村落以及Thor認知中的其他霜巨人相比，Loki的身形顯得削瘦又矮小，若將他擺在那些岩塊般的大個頭之中，他貌似不堪一擊，但撇開Thor這個外來者不談，Loki很明顯地是此處唯一保有清晰意識的人，若外面那些霜巨人的詭異行徑來自知覺的喪失，那施術者除了站在Thor眼前這名九界著名的魔法師外，他不作第二人想。

儘管Loki頂著霜巨人的外皮，他身上仍穿著那件慣有的墨綠色長袍，它的色系與帳篷內所有的擺設相似，此刻他正撩開袍底，將它攤在身後的地面，他則盤腿坐下，拿起擺在桌邊的一隻羽毛筆，沾了墨水後，繼續在一張羊皮紙上寫字。  
一如Thor來時的意圖，他被當成了一團空氣晾在一旁，他想起他來此地的真正目的，於是他將狐皮大衣脫下來扔到地面（他此刻感到很溫暖，暫時不需要皮草的庇佑），跨步走到Loki的案前，俯下身，「原來躲在這個地方練兵的人是你？」  
Loki抬起頭，暗紅色的瞳孔與正藍色的瞳孔對視，「我沒有躲，如果Laufey敢來找我，我隨時能跟他打上一仗。」  
「就憑外面那些行屍走肉？」  
Thor脫口而出的描述讓Loki挑起眉頭，靛藍色皮膚上宛如刺青的圖騰跟隨他的表情產生細微的變化，「我有本事凍結那些人的意識，就有本事釋放他們。雖然這前後的差異性有限，論智商，門外那些霜巨人跟你不相上下，但論戰力？他們隨便一個傢伙的武力值都勝得過你拿那支愚蠢的錘子亂砸猛打。」  
「嘿，Laufeyson，激將法對我沒用，我今天不是來這裡讓你激怒的。」  
「那你來這裡是為了什麼呢？」  
Loki說，他放下羽毛筆，身體微微後傾，兩條手臂伸長了支撐在地面，他的長袍前後各有一道衩口，現在前面的那道因為他的動作而往兩旁敞開來，露出下方隱約的大腿形狀，以及落在腿股中間的三角型陰影。  
Thor吞嚥了一口口水，兩個月前，在金宮議事廳的長桌上，那場惱人的夢境又在這時飄回來纏繞住他，陰魂不散。他沒辦法控制自己的視線黏著在Loki兩條長腿之間，那兒是蘊釀Omega信息素的庫房，濃稠又鮮明的香氣像剛從烘焙房端出來的水果派，蒸騰的熱意和香甜毫不保留地襲向人類的感官，Thor是神祇不是人類，但在直面龐然誘惑時，神和人都一樣軟弱得可憐。

Thor繞過桌子，他邊走邊扯下斗篷束帶，黑色布料從他肩甲滑落，再飄向後方，成為他腳邊的一片殘影。他走向Loki，後者因為他的逼近跟著調整坐姿，Loki不像在逃離，更像讓出一個空間給入侵者，他的手掌跟著臀部貼住地面挪移了好幾吋，Thor一在他前方蹲下，Loki的手肘就放鬆力道，身體直直往後方傾倒，同一時間Thor扯住Loki的手臂，把對方拖向他懷裡。  
他抱住他，Loki在Thor臂彎中掙扎，力量顯得很敷衍，彷彿只是藉由肢體磨蹭來達到挑逗的效果。Thor無視對方在他胸前搞的小動作，他只是閉上眼睛，放任自己大口大口地吸吮，這個他惦念了好幾個月的溫度和氣味，雖然從Loki身上傳來的體溫並不高，但也不至於冷若冰霜，隔著絨布與花樣繁複的刺繡，Thor只能勉強體察到隱藏在下方的霜巨人皮膚，它肯定不比阿薩神族的肌膚來得細緻，並且在筋脈周圍密佈著浮凸的、宛如葉脈般的紋路。  
Loki露在衣服外面的只有兩隻手，Thor抓起他其中一隻手掌，捧在眼前細細察看，確實，它並沒有外在看上去冰涼，冰藍色的外在有著橙橘色的暖意，這和在帳篷內點滿了的火炬應該無關，Thor順著Loki的掌紋撫摸到手腕，對方的脈搏正清晰有力地跳動，被他的指尖觸摸到的地方漸變成一種介於夜晚和晨曦的中間色。

「你還沒回答我剛才的問題，」Loki說，「你大老遠跑來這兒就為了盯著我的手看？」  
Thor抬頭，在他視網膜中映現的是一張完整的霜巨人面容，藍色和紅色，涇渭分明。這是他生平第一次見到Loki這副模樣，「現在換成臉了，」Loki撇撇嘴角，Thor盯視的目光讓他產生難得的不自在，「你想試驗盯著這張臉看多久能讓你吐出來？」  
「不，」Thor搖搖頭，他無法解釋他的想法，這張臉孔對他來說確實稱不上美，但他也絕不會用醜來形容，就像Loki在他心底生成的複雜，他在三個月之前從沒想過自己可能對這個男人能抱持好感，現在也不能，可是他來了，冒著被寒冷殺死的風險來到他的面前，只為了目睹最陌生的景緻，在混沌中再被那股熟悉的香氣緊緊擁抱一次，「這就是你原來的樣子？」  
Thor的問句讓Loki怔住了，他沉思了兩秒，隨後聳聳肩，「只是因地制宜轉變成的模樣。」  
「我向Mímir詢問過，你的母親是阿薩神族，你也有一半的神族血統。」  
探人隱私很不禮貌，但Loki對此展現出來的態度，就像他對一名不速之客的夜訪一樣滿不在乎，「所以我也可能生下來就是和你們一樣噁心的外貌，或者現在這個樣子，哪一項是偽裝，哪一項是真實，我不知道，我真正的模樣連我自己都沒見過。」

Loki在說話的時候，他不再作出掙扎，Thor對他的箝制也跟著放鬆，映著熠熠火花，Thor往桌上的羊皮紙瞄了一眼，他看見畫在上頭的兵器簡圖，內容有短劍與長劍、方盾與圓盾、以及各種尺寸的矛，其中一種外觀與門外守衛手持的如出一輒。  
「你偷用了金宮的標準化鑄鐵法？」Thor質問Loki，他終於明白為什麼那些長矛看起來眼熟了，那正是金宮禁衛隊配備的制式兵器之一。  
「標準化是我發明的，當你還待在襁褓裡包尿片時，我畫的設計圖就已經上呈到了兵器庫，被金宮廣為使用，我比你大了快一百歲，記得嗎？看來你不只魔法課，連歷史也沒讀好。」  
Thor的臉頰有點發燙，確實，從他有記憶以來，金宮的士兵所持的兵器就具有整齊劃一的規格，他和Baldur定期會去視察生產線，Thor一直以為除了以鑄鐵維生的侏儒之外，沒有任何一個國度鑄造出來的武器比金宮更精良，長久來他也引以為傲，卻未料到……「你把你自己的發明帶回你出生的國家，你在這個邊境的小村落扶植兵力和製造武器，而不是回到你的生父身邊，你打算用自己的軍隊進犯其它國家？」  
「Thor，用愚蠢形容你很缺乏新意，但我找不到更適合的詞彙。」  
「那麼你──」  
「Thor，」Loki豎起一根手指壓在Thor唇前，他的指甲已經長了出來，完整的指面鑲在他修長的指尖上，同樣被塗成了黑曜石的顏色，Thor的視線不自覺地向它集中，Loki的指腹一路到手掌漸漸變成了淡淡的肉色，「你來，不是真的為了跟我紙上談兵，只怕有別的打算吧？」

他的笑意在他眼中蕩漾開來，就像盛開的水芙蓉花瓣。現在，Thor會用美麗來形容他面前這張臉了，他抓住Loki的手指，連帶將對方腕骨扣住，Loki雖是霜巨人，但他的體格仍不及Thor壯碩，他被Thor使力向上一帶，Thor兩手滑動到他身後，抱住他的臀部，將他整個人抬起來放到長桌上，發出砰地重重聲響。  
Loki有些慌亂，但Thor的急切比他更甚，Loki的兩條腿貼著Thor磨擦了幾下，就被Thor的手掌按住，最終兩人之間的躁動氛圍歇止了下來。「你在牢房裡說過一句話，」Thor跪在長桌前方，身體擠進Loki的腿間，後者不得已，只得配合他的舉動跨開兩條腿，裹在長腿上的彈性布料蹭著Thor的戰甲，現在Thor覺得那些鐵片該死的悶熱，「你說，如果我要你，就來約頓海姆。我實踐了我的諾言，那你呢？」  
他們相互對望，Loki充斥著血色的瞳孔正在被Thor的瞳色渲染，成為湖泊般的翠綠色，一抹火紅的夕陽倒映在湖面，那是Thor披風的顏色。  
Loki牽起嘴角笑著，他用一根手指纏住Thor的金髮，讓一束陽光繞著他的指節打轉又散開，「我沒有給你任何承諾。」

但你也沒把我趕出去。Thor心想，從他嘴角浮出和Loki相同的笑意。現在Loki雙腿往兩邊跨，長袍徹底叉開，位於底下的曲線一覽無遺。這景象和Thor會議桌前所見的幻影完全相符，他不相信那只是場巧合的夢境。他的對手很狡猾，Omega和Alpha並不足以描述兩人當前的身份，他們同時也是曾經的囚犯和曾經的拷問者，眼下的一方之主和入侵者。  
從Loki的會陰處傳來一股若隱若現的氣味，它不像Omega的信息素那麼顯性，它躲藏在更晦暗的角落，向Thor緩緩招手。現在並非Loki的發情期，Thor除了聞到自己身上的汗燥味和體味，同樣也沒有Alpha失控的賀爾蒙作祟。這名領主用掌控自如的情慾和氣味在迎接Thor，誘導他做出更多侵略，儘管是無言的暗示，Thor也毫無理由不收受，他抓住Loki的腰，把對方的身體推倒在桌面上，一旁的墨水瓶被打翻，黑色液體噴濺到獸毛做成的地毯和畫滿草圖的羊皮紙張。  
火光橫在兩人臉前跳動，除此之外，阻隔他們的就只剩下越變越濁重的喘息。


	8. Chapter 8

Thor俯上前吻了Loki。  
扁平的長桌立刻被兩人的體重壓得吱嗄作響，隨時有崩塌的可能，但Thor無法在意，他的思緒完全被眼前這個吻佔據。Loki的嘴唇還沒解凍，在Thor觸碰到它的時候他覺得自己嚼到了一塊雪，他把雪含進嘴裡，用口腔的溫度將其融化。  
Thor猜想Loki獨自待在這裡的時候應該很少開口講話，這個村莊如此偏僻，大多數的侍衛又被Loki控制了心神，他總不可能自己對著羊皮紙自言自語，因此Loki的舌尖一開始被捲住時居然展現了罕見的生澀，至少以銀舌頭之名來說他是退步了，就像太久沒熱身而僵硬了筋骨的戰士。Thor藉機纏緊對方的舌尖大力吸吮，雖然冰涼，但那當中依然有他熟悉的甜味，一種隱藏在花苞下方需要用喙管汲取的蜜汁，Thor接連吮進了好幾口，感覺味蕾上所有的纖毛都綻放開來，他渴望在無法言語的情況下歌頌命運女神的美好。  
他思念這個吻，這層想法從最深處驚動Thor的意識，他不曾因為思念而去親吻一個人，所以他不曉得那是怎樣令人泫然欲泣的情感。Thor擁有過無數個床伴，她們或他們往往是不請自來，Thor竭誠歡迎也不曾與任何一場性愛失之交臂，唯獨Loki，只有Loki，他先是在性事上狠狠羞辱了Thor，再把Thor和他的慾望晾在原地，我行我素地走遠。這個遙遠是字面意義上的形容詞，約頓海姆位於亞爾夫海姆的東南方，距離阿斯嘉德也只比地球近那麼一點兒，卻沒有地球宜人的四季氣候，刺骨的寒風和終年不止的大雪讓九界其他種族望之生怯，但Thor就這樣來了，為了從銀舌頭的舌尖溜出的一句話，一則輕薄的諾言，他像個大傻瓜一樣地跑來，還被他苦苦追逐的對象說成是一頭魯莽的熊。

Thor承認自己很魯莽，他這麼想的同時，那張可憐的長桌在預料之中應聲斷裂，Loki的身體跟著破碎的石塊下降了幾吋，在他跌向地面時被Thor的手臂枕住，所以沒有產生過大的騷動，只是原本擺在桌子底下的一瓶液體也跟著傾倒，它們和獸毛地毯上的墨汁混在一起，散發出比墨水更濃烈的、不怎麼好聞的藥材味，Thor將碎裂的石頭掃向一旁，瞥了那個倒臥的藥缸和那灘顏色汙濁的黏液一眼，隨口問了句，「那是什麼？」  
Loki沒回答，他抓住Thor的衣領，直接甩了Thor一個耳光。  
他的掌勁不算大，拍在Thor頰邊的聲響卻清脆有力，連帶著產生一股灼熱的刺痛，這個耳光又挑動Thor全新的感官，他說不上那是惱怒還是鬥志，他轉頭看向Loki，藍色瞳孔裡燃起兩團焰光，火焰是不會出現在海面上的東西，那是Loki帶來的魔咒。Thor把Loki的肩膀壓在地面，手掌直接扒開對方的領口，連同鑲在兩旁的肩甲、精緻的布料和軟質金屬全數被撕裂，露出下方的赤裸軀殼。  
Loki的身體是靛藍色的，從他頸部以下，身前的紋路有如葉脈一樣延展開來，他的皮膚很薄，Thor甚至能看見從下方透出的每一根血管，內裡的血液在急速流動，齊聚奔向左胸的心臟。Thor低頭用舌頭舔拭其中一條血管，舌尖追著血流的方向跑，被他舔過的地方一路留下肉色的痕跡，他的舌頭正在Loki身上描繪屬於他的版圖。Thor不知道這是出於霜巨人自衛的本能還是Loki獻給他的一場戲法，若是後者，那他如實被取悅到了。Thor在Loki左邊的乳頭前停了下來，它就像果實的籽硬挺地立在那兒，他用牙齒叼住那顆小小的肉球來回扯動，滿意地聽見從正上方傳來的呻吟，他記得Loki的乳頭很敏感，待在牢房時兩人沒有多太閒情照料這種小細節，當時所有的交合都在混亂和粗暴中完成，就像被草草撇下的簡圖，筆尖還是開岔的。

Thor的確在Loki身上留下過很多粗野的痕跡，他回憶起當時的情景，他怎麼用陰莖撐開對方的腸道，控制不住地射在裡面，後來他還把更多的精液留在Loki的陰道裡，他相信那些精子還附著到了子宮，飽滿又黏膩地著床。Alpha的本能讓Thor得以知曉這件事，以往他總是在Omega發生宮縮前就撤離對方的身體，皇子的身份讓他格外留神，不至於被高潮弄昏了頭而處處留下種源，雖然Thor對擁有後代不排斥，但對於現在的他來說，思考這件事未免太早了。  
他還是個年輕的神祇，有最血氣方剛的脾性和相對澎湃的情慾，他一邊啃Loki的乳頭一邊將手掌下移，扯了對方的長褲，把那片從剛才就顯得礙眼的布料揉成團扔向一旁。Loki的腿一離開褲子就勾上來纏住Thor，它們的長度比記憶中更來得不可思議，Thor的腰被Loki兩條腿緊緊圈環住，他感覺自己被拖入了一團泥沼，而他無法估量它的深度，他好奇這座帳篷得弄出多大的動靜才會引起外面那群僵屍的注意，但隨後想想，這種事留給Loki去操煩就夠了，一如當初Thor受制於Loki時不願在牢房裡大聲嚷嚷，Loki的臉皮比Thor更薄，他肯定不會讓外面那群大塊頭有機會撞見自己被人壓制在身下的模樣，對象還是來自阿斯嘉德的一頭臭烘烘的熊。  
「我就當那罐是某種讓人失聰的藥水了，或者你已經給整座帳篷施了結界？」Thor揚了揚下巴，指向Loki頭頂的一片狼籍，帳篷的門口被吹起一小片邊角，外頭的呼嘯風聲卻傳不進來，這證實了Thor的猜測。Loki被籠罩在Thor下方，他纖長的骨架被高大的金髮男人落下來的陰影全數吞沒，他伸出舌頭往嘴角舔了一圈，他的唇色跟著舌頭運行的軌跡由藍轉紅，「結界是有的，視你的表現而定，它可能更加牢固，也可能半途就瓦解，外面的數十個霜巨人會立刻拿著矛衝進來捅你，你熟悉那些矛的長度，它們能從你的肛門一路貫穿到你的喉嚨。」  
「聽起來像我正準備對你做的事。」Thor說，他又用嘴唇壓住Loki的嘴巴，他感覺得到對方的舌頭已經完全找回既有的活力了，這麼一來才具有挑戰性，雷神從不挑和他實力懸殊的對象出手。

裹在Thor身上的戰甲很是煩人，但不勞Loki動手，Thor飛快地自己卸掉一片片的鎧甲，再將它們和Mjolnir一起堆放在看得見的角落，在魔法師的地盤把衣著交給對方處置太危險了，Thor可不想稍晚光溜溜地回阿斯嘉德。他只留下紅披風罩住兩人的身體，在那下方，Thor將Loki的小腿架起來，擱在自己肩膀上，他在晦暗中看見血色從Loki的下體向上蔓延，渲染了腹部和胸部，把那顆砰咚跳動的心臟塗抹成鮮豔的紅色，一切露骨的色彩再被柔和的膚色給覆蓋過去。  
當Thor進入Loki時，他聽到對方發出的喊叫，那不經壓抑的音量讓Thor對此地的防禦程度更有信心，Loki尖利的犬齒咬住Thor的耳垂，從那個小肉球上方垂吊下一滴血珠，血的味道在低溫中格外刺鼻鮮明，Thor被撩撥了嗜戰的因子，他握緊Loki一隻腳踝，另一手按住對方的腰，開始往對方體內抽送，他的力道同樣毫不收斂，他知道Loki有能耐承受他的全部。  
他們很快建立起某種節奏，沒人能了解這種不言自喻的默契是怎麼形成的。依照Thor過往的經驗，他若和一名床伴維持半個月以上的性關係，雙方才有可能對彼此的喜好有基礎的認知，因為Thor無須特地花心思去認識對方，對方會自動在他面前攤開自己的全部，但它們又不足以特別到讓Thor留下深刻印象。不是說這些Omega不夠有魅力，只是Thor慣於聽憑直覺行事，帶來的結果就是他能把他的床伴操得唉唉叫，對方的奉呈和讚詞卻從不知真偽，帶給Thor的快感同樣是短暫性的。於是他的對象換過一個又一個，每個伴侶都是過水浮萍，他像個覽遍各地美景的遊客，從未選定在特定一處駐足，Thor做夢也想不到他的落腳處會是這一片終年覆雪的不毛之地。

當Thor睜開眼睛時，他看見在Loki脖子旁邊突起的一條動脈，它跳動的頻率和Loki喘息的頻率相符，那道喘息聲正噴灑在Thor耳裡，伴隨一條濕滑的舌頭鑽進來，貼住耳朵的輪廓，留下一長串黏稠的語言。  
Thor只能隱約聽出那是Loki在埋怨他分神，這時，Thor正好將長長的下體伸進Loki體內，他睪丸上的一層皮被對方的肛門夾了進去，連同幾根被絞咬住的細小恥毛，一種觸電般的痛楚經由末梢神經竄上來，刺激到大腦，Thor因此更加賣力專注地挺動腰桿。現在Loki的抱怨聲被打亂了，肉體撞擊的聲響湧上來取代一切，飽含水液的濃稠感從兩人交合的地方流出來，Thor嗅到那當中的氣味，那是非常單純的體液和腸壁分泌物的味道，Loki正用一個男性的身體接納著Thor，與Alpha和Omega的屬性無關，也沒有任何與其相仿的激素來為兩人的關係作潤滑。  
這樣的覺悟讓Thor感到驚訝，他居然在操一個男人，這男人在幾個月之前還被他視為仇敵，他們第一次交合能師著刑訊為名，行澆滅慾火之實，但是在這兒，在這個連火焰都能凍結的地方，慾望之火從何而來？Thor將臉孔移到Loki眼前，他在自己模糊的視野中看見熟悉的神色，弄糊他眼睛的是從額前掉落下來的汗水，增溫的不是火把而是他自己的體溫。Loki的臉已經完全變成Thor記憶中的樣子，細緻的皮膚白裡透紅，烏黑的頭髮像夜鴉的羽毛顏色，Loki也出了汗，他的汗珠落入湖色的眼底，泛起更多漣漪，Thor有一度擔心湖水會溢出對方的眼眶變成淚水，那表示他把對方弄痛了，他得輕柔點，隨即他就驚覺這個想法的可笑。  
他第一次曾把Loki操到流血，第二次和第三次把精液餵得對方滿肚子都是，若Loki窺見Thor此刻的想法，他可能真的要定義對方是一個不入眼的失敗者了，他會立即履行他的承諾，出動他的傀儡大軍把Thor剁成肉醬。所以Thor該做的也是兌現自己的諾言，他要Loki，就得要到徹底，從最深層貫穿對方，讓對方連開口講話都能逸散出他的味道。

Thor放下Loki的腿，他將對方翻了個身，壓進髒兮兮的地毯，他避開地面的種種汙漬，沒讓對方好看的臉沾上墨汁和散發臭味的藥水，那張臉等等還要被Thor捧著親吻，他可不想掃了兩人份的興緻。  
被按在地面的Loki失去了主控權，他的臉頰、身體和膝蓋骨都蹭著獸毛，已經轉變成細嫩的肌膚被磨出一道道細小紅痕，狀似Thor被冰雪刮出來的痕跡，但情色味更甚。Thor先將陰莖整根拉出再埋進Loki的股溝裡，他的龜頭沾滿潮濕的水液，它們沒有被低溫冷卻，保持著如此新鮮的腥味和濕度簡直不可思議，這也許又是另一項魔法的禮讚。Thor毫無阻礙地滑進Loki體內，沒有發情的Omega不能促使他成結，他想不出能用什麼方法將自己填滿對方，於是他發了狠地猛力衝撞，產生一種連睪丸也一併餵進對方下體的錯覺。他每次拔出來再插進去時能都接收到相似的疼痛，腸壁被強硬拓張開來再緊緊噬咬住陰莖的痛楚和快感，女人的陰道無法給予，男人的腸道也從未這樣帶來這樣的滿足。Thor再度堅信他們兩人的身體是為了取悅對方而生，至於Loki是不是和他抱持相同的想法不得而知，至少Thor尚未被對方的手下戳成刺蝟。

Thor射精的時機比他想象中來得早，但花費的時間超乎預期的久，他撫摸Loki突起的肩胛骨，把對方的黑髮撥開，在頸背留下吻痕，當他進行這些行為時他的陰莖仍然插在Loki下體一前一後地抽搐，他的披風從身後滑下來，佈滿在背後的汗珠被陣陣吹進來的風撫過，產生一絲涼意。  
這代表結界的力量在消退，但Thor體內的高溫仍在燃燒，他射精的時間長得連自己都難為情（一個強健的成年Alpha產生這種心態很是矛盾），於是他扶著Loki的屁股小心翼翼退出來，餘下的白液灑出一部分在對方的腿股，另一部分直接弄髒披風。Thor不予理會，他用手托起Loki的腰，順著披風垂下來的弧度抱住對方翻轉過身，將兩人的身體裹進溫暖的厚布裡。  
Loki在過程中一直很安靜，這不符他平日的作風，銀舌頭停止擺動他靈活的舌尖時通常代表它正蘊釀著更大的風暴，Thor隱隱嗅到這股意味，但他說服自己那只是雪水帶來的濕氣，他橫躺在地面，從側面摟住Loki，手掌覆蓋住對方的腹部來回搓揉，當他的手指觸碰到對方半勃的陰莖時，他察覺自己幹了什麼蠢事。

「哦，我很抱歉……」Thor說，而他甚至沒意會到自己說了什麼，他啃Loki的耳垂，不含帶報復之意，Thor的耳垂上還有Loki留下的咬痕，他的力道卻輕巧又溫柔，這兩個形容詞都鮮少出現在Thor的人生，此刻他想到的只有自己的疏失，他用手圈住Loki的陰莖，柱狀的海綿體在他掌心內緩慢變硬，他姑且把這解讀成是Loki沉默的原因了，他只顧著自己享樂，忘了顧及對象的感受，他也忘記他從來不是那麼體貼的情人，「你可以說我是個混蛋。」  
「你是個混蛋。」  
聽命行事的Loki同樣令Thor驚豔，對方用腦勺向著他，他無法看清那張苛刻的臉上是什麼神情，他用掌心套弄Loki的前端，大拇指從鈴口摳弄出一些白色黏液，遲來的小小補償，但還不算太糟，他另一手摸向Loki的小腹，並且有些訝異地發現那裡有一團隆起，不具太大份量，卻著實霸佔著手感……Thor不禁打趣地想，難道Loki在這個鳥不生蛋的小村落伙食比待在金宮時還來得好？這層想法和實際情況有所出入，Thor不覺得Loki能在這裡找到比樹皮或野莓更能果腹的東西，也許偶爾有些獸類可吃，但Thor感受著Loki硌著他的肩膀和蝴蝶骨，對方的四肢依然削瘦，除了肚子以外的地方沒長出半吋肉來，他甚至懷疑是不是自己的精液把Loki餵得太飽了。  
糊里糊塗的困惑襲捲著Thor的思路，要個剛剛結束一趟高潮的男人運轉腦細胞太強人所難，Thor用下巴蹭了蹭Loki的頭髮，一邊持續手上的愛撫，目光一邊越過對方髮旋望向倒在不遠處的那口缸，「所以那到底是什麼東西？」Thor忍不住又問，滲進地毯的藥水味跟獸皮的味道混雜在一起，變得比剛才更難聞了。  
「墮胎藥。」


	9. Chapter 9

藥水的氣味和Loki的話語同時俘虜了Thor的知覺，他愣在原地，像一座僵化的石象。  
一雙能扭斷犄角獸角的手臂變成石頭是很沉重的，它壓疼了Loki，引發對方的不滿。Loki從喉頭發出一句悶哼，他推開Thor的臂肘，同一時間Thor的身體跟過了電一樣原地彈跳起來，他向後倒退了幾吋，兩腳並攏正襟危坐，露出小時候被Frigga訓話時的表情。幾秒鐘之後，Loki也慢悠悠地撐起一隻手肘，他背部的曲線在Thor眼裡蜿蜒，線條柔美得像山谷間的潺潺溪流，Thor看著對方的臀部壓在紅披風上的皺折，不由得吞了口口水，但他隨即又用拳頭在腦袋裡打散自己的意淫。

「你、我……」Thor沉甸甸的大腿跪著自己的膝蓋骨，他的舌頭平時就沒有多利索，如今打結得更厲害。  
「怎麼？」Loki用側臉對著身後的大塊頭，上揚的眼尾慵慵懶懶。鮮紅的吻痕從他頸背一路延伸到菱形肌，它們伴隨著他的呼吸起伏，一上一下地扎疼Thor的視網膜。  
「你剛才說的那個字眼──」Thor在牙間咀嚼了好幾回，還是沒能如實吐出『墮胎』兩個字，它帶給他的驚嚇太大，連接著更震憾的是隱藏在背後的事實，「是我理解的那個意思嗎？」  
「你那顆大腦能夠理解的事，我不作擔保，不過正常情況下不會有人拿墮胎藥來解渴。」  
Loki再度用同一個名詞擊中Thor的腦迴路，Thor感覺有點發暈，一滴精一滴血，但他很確定自己的暈眩和貧血無關。他一手按住自己的腿，拇指和食指往上頭捏了一把，力道還不小，於是疼得要命，比拔鼻毛更能逼出眼淚來，Thor另一手搓了搓自己的鼻頭，他發出的鼻腔堵塞聲響不是很悅耳，於是Loki坐在披風上迴轉一圈，他的兩腿先是打開又在身前交叉，正面面向Thor，從他下體流出的精液把緋紅布料沾染出一塊深色水漬，這表示Thor晚點兒就要帶著自己滿滿的體液味回到金宮，接受黑臉門神的側目，但他此刻完全無法在意這種小事。  
Loki偏頭等待從Thor嘴裡吐出的下文，他長腿相疊產生的交錯光影很是醒目，Thor卻逼迫自己將目光往Loki的肚子聚焦，在得知真相後，那團隆起的圓鼓鼓肉塊顯得更加突兀了，簡直像Loki發明出來的一個新把戲：把一團不屬於他的脂肪黏貼在他纖瘦的軀體上。

Thor在空中舞著手指，他的五根指頭一時間達成不了共識，不知去向，最後他勉強自己握起了拳頭，伸出食指略為顫巍巍地指向Loki的腹部，「這多久了？」  
「足三個月。」  
Loki提起此事的口吻就像描述此地的天氣，蝕骨的風雪不能帶給他憾動，因為他早就習以為常。三個月，Thor暗中評估這個時間點，其實不用細算，那正好就是Loki離開他身邊的時日，Thor並不是一個時間感強烈的人，若非他是Odin之子，宮中每年會大張旗鼓地為他張羅賀辰，他往往連自己的生日都記不清楚，尤其當他在沙場上廝殺的時候。  
情場如戰場，這句落俗套的話在此之前從未出現在Thor的辭庫裡，但眼下他坐在Loki面前，彷彿聽得見震天的擂鼓聲響個不停，幾乎貫穿他的耳膜。他保持著坐姿，用臀部和大腿的力量向前挪移幾吋，他將紅披風夾在自己和Loki中間堆疊成梯田的形狀，他越過皺巴巴的布料，伸長一隻手想去摸Loki的肚子，卻被對方啪地一聲打在掌背上，「你幹什麼？」  
「所以這是我的？」Thor用的是疑問句，一旦他沒等到Loki的反駁，疑問句就能上修成肯定句，對此，Loki倒是回答得乾脆，「當然。」  
「而你想把胎兒打掉？」  
面對Thor的不可置信，Loki只是聳聳肩膀，「他們跟著我很礙事。」

在Loki臉上有獸毛磨擦生成的刮痕，它們像幾道抹過他頰邊的脂粉，殘缺得很豔麗。他的嘴唇也和女子使用的胭脂一樣嫣紅，但他並不女性化，儘管在Thor眼中，他會毫不遲疑將漂亮這個形容詞用在Loki身上，不過他知道這麼做只會惹怒對方，除非他有意為之，然而眼下顯然不是個讓Loki動氣的好時機。  
於是所有的怒意都轉嫁到了Thor身上，他停留在半空中的手和垂在腳邊的手都擰成拳狀，他從不認為Loki是什麼仁義之輩，可是對方的輕率還是令他始料未及，他們在談論的可是一條生命啊！它那麼稚嫩，完全無法為自己的命運定奪，更何況這件事跟Thor大有關聯，他絕對有發言的權利，「你不能這麼做，我絕不允許！」  
Loki看向Thor的眼神像看著一個痲瘋病患者，後者不管不顧，接著說道，「首先他也是我的血脈，對此我有一半的責任，你不能獨自決定他的去留，這不公平。再來，你難道不知道打胎有多傷身體嗎？當然你也許從不在乎這種事，我看過你在牢房裡嘴硬的模樣，你對待自己的肉體就像對待他人的靈魂一樣嚴苛，其它事我插不上手，那不是我能干涉的範圍，唯獨這件事我管定了。」

聽完Thor的長篇大論，Loki的神情從原本的鄙夷產生了些許轉變，他挑起眉，左邊的眉頭揚得比右邊高，這是他對某件事物感興趣的表示。他將臉湊近Thor，泰然的吐息對上張狂的氣焰，「你覺得為什麼我沒喝下那缸藥水？」  
Thor被Loki的問題鯁住了喉嚨，後者說完話舔了一下嘴角，Thor的視線不自覺地追逐那截豔紅，它的動作讓他想起毒蛇吐信的姿態，Thor像個被蛇的三角眼盯住的獵人僵硬地搖頭，他覺得自己在認清狀況以前最好什麼話都別說。  
「因為它會招引你來坐在我面前說這一大串廢話。」  
「你知道我今天會來？」  
「我不知道，預視並非我的天賦，但它確實發生了不是嗎？」

Thor試著推敲這番話的邏輯，Loki預測了他的到來，這不是什麼出人意料之事，Thor的行為模式又不像Loki的腦迴路那樣難猜，他們分別是最簡單和最複雜的兩個天壤之別的個體。但Thor從Loki的話中聽出了弦外之音，在並非自作多情的前提下，他把自己的假設問出口，「你不確定我是否會造訪約頓海姆，然而你等待，你期待這件事的發生。」  
這次Thor直接用了肯定句，Loki在他正前方露出微笑，那可不是什麼讓人舒心的笑容，Loki的嘴角一翹，Thor的心臟也跟著被往上提，「我一個人在此地確實無聊，需要找點樂子。你也是。」  
「那確實是我的初衷，如今卻——」  
「所以別為了無謂之事耽擱。」

Loki尾音剛落，他舉平一隻腳，用腳尖用力頂了一下Thor的胸口，在沒有防備的情況下，Thor整個人向後栽倒，他的腦袋陷進變了色的地毯，被藥水浸潤得飽合的毛皮瞬間把臭味釋放出來，它們像毒霧一樣籠罩住Thor的金髮並滲進他的五感之內，Thor同時皺著眉毛和鼻子，他很慶幸這缸鬼東西被徹底地毀壞了。與此同時，Loki裸著身體跨到他身前，Thor仰躺在地面，看著上方的黑髮男人雙腳大開，胯骨前移，Loki兩手撐在Thor的大腿上，肛門口對準Thor的龜頭，無論思緒多麼混亂，慾望是騙不了人的，Thor的陰莖老早就硬在那兒等著Loki的貼近，即使在剛才的談話中也不曾疲軟半分。  
Thor想開口阻止，但Loki比他更快一步，他們兩人共同製造出來的體液是一道通往極樂的捷徑，Loki掌上的力道一鬆，放任自己往下坐，體重加上地心引力帶領他一口氣滑向底端，Thor的勃起戳進他的腸壁，前端抵在一個曲折的轉角，那裡又燙又濕，Loki的體內與他們所置身的是截然不同的兩個世界。黏在Thor背部的汗水已經變涼，更多新的汗珠又從他的頸部和脊椎冒出來，在地毯上製造出更大片的汙漬。

三個月前在阿斯嘉德的牢房裡，Loki離去之前踢了Thor的襠甲一腳，將Thor赤裸裸的慾望蓋住，冰涼裹著炙熱，在Thor身體裡流竄的火焰無處宣洩，只能焚燒自己的五臟六腑。如今，再多的嚴寒也覆滅不了由內向外延燒的熊熊大火，Thor仍像當初一樣躺著，他的手腳沒有被鐐銬錬住卻還是失去自由，Loki也像當初一樣由上而下俯視Thor，即使是被入侵的那一方，Loki依然從容，他騎著Thor的姿勢像駕馭一匹馬，透明晶亮的液體順著他的股溝流下來，潑灑得Thor半身都是，液體散發出的氣味不似糖漿甜膩，卻似蜂膠般濃稠，它將兩人的身體緊緊沾黏在一塊兒，形成另一種層次的親密無間。  
Thor扣住Loki的胯骨，他的手指撫過對方突起的骨盆腔，再一吋吋向上移動，Loki的陰莖豎在他的面前，跟隨兩人撞擊的頻率來回晃動，頎長的黑影倒映在Loki肚臍前方搖曳得Thor眼花繚亂。Thor試圖將其中一手朝Loki的肚子挪過去，他的意圖太好被察覺，Loki一把扣住Thor的手腕將它固定在自己胯間，並扳開Thor的五根指頭握住他的勃起，「做你該做的事。」Loki命令道。

沒有人敢對Odin之子下令，除了Odin本人，自Thor出生至今從未有人這樣做過，大言不慚叫囂的敵人是例外，但他們多半已不存活在這個世界上了。Loki不算是Thor的敵人，卻也並非盟友，他對Thor來說無法被定義成任何角色，在他肚子裡卻有一條生命與Thor的生命相連。  
Thor撫弄著貼在掌心內的莖皮，替一個同性手淫同樣不在他的經驗範疇，不過他在意的令有其事，「維持現狀會耗損你的體力嗎？」  
呼嘯的風聲再度凝固於帳篷之外，獸皮製的屏幕以一種不自然的形狀架構成方整的四角形，這說明了Loki挪動了很大一部分的法力去作掩護，遮蓋發生在篷內的偷情，Loki另一部分的精力則消耗在Thor身上，他幾乎是領著自己去操Thor的陰莖，他肚子上的圓球每一下的晃蕩都牽動Thor全身的神經線，聽見Thor的問題倒是讓Loki暫時停下了躁動，他的眉頭挑得更高了，「只是牛刀小試。」  
「是嗎？聽你這麼說我就放心了。」  
其實Thor一點也不放心，不過他知道自己沒有阻止Loki的能耐。這個Omega和Thor以往遇過的Omega都不一樣，他強悍地爭取自己想要的一切，這種掠奪的天性也許傳承自霜巨人的血液，但他同時也是個奸巧的謀略者。Thor不喜歡Loki用談論籌碼的口吻談論腹中的胎兒，可是他確實感覺自己活像一隻被釣餌誘捕到此地的魚，他來這裡的目的無非是想見Loki一面，貪圖肉體交歡之樂，但他不能否認有某種更深層的悸動驅使著他，如今想想，那也許正是他與那個小小胚胎之間的共鳴。

於是，Thor眼下的任務就只有認真地取悅孕育胚胎的母體──他肯定Loki不會喜歡這個說詞，他握著對方的陽物，Loki把身為男性最大的弱點交到他手中，他能予取予求，卻不打算辜負對方的信任──他將那層柔軟的莖皮褪開，露出正上方飽滿的冠狀物，它的顏色像粉紅單瓣玫瑰，他用虎口圈環住堅硬的莖體，儘可能規律地上下套弄，就像他在每個失眠的夜晚替自己做的那樣，Thor知道他的技巧無法徹底討好Loki，因為對方喉頭發出的悶哼聲從未停過，Thor打算用別的方式轉換那些不悅的發音。  
他一手仍替Loki手淫，另一手捏住對方的屁股，腰部發勁向上挺動，他的骨盆撞向Loki的恥骨，不同程度的疼痛在兩具肉體之間傳遞。他插的是Loki的腸道而非陰道，他無須擔心自己的蠻力會傷及子宮，儘管如此，Thor仍然採用了與平日做愛時不同的力道，他按捺了少說四分之一的衝勁，以一種異常收斂的姿態操進Loki體內，他看著自己的睪丸一下下拍在對方挺翹的臀肉上，產生的視覺與聽覺感官已足夠讓他再一次高潮，Loki豎直的陰莖彷彿他插在Loki直腸內的陰莖透視，他因而更加賣力地愛撫對方就像愛撫自己。

「……你肯定在出發前沒有飽餐一頓，」Thor的壓抑自然瞞不過Loki，後者曾用身體最大的極限承受對方發了狠的侵犯，「或者這段日子太縱慾過度了？」  
「不，」Thor回答，為了加強說服力，他順勢打了一記Loki的屁股，清脆震耳的聲響掩蓋掉對方的嘲諷，換來悅耳的呻吟聲。Thor這段時間沒有和任何Omega上過床，聽來離譜卻是事實，他想要的只有Loki一個人，他又重重打了對方的屁股好幾下，掌心為臀肉帶來的震幅也刺激到夾在內裡的東西，無數細小的電流竄過Thor的陰莖直達前端的馬眼，「我把好東西全留給了你。」  
「顯然也沒有多好。」Loki低頭，汗濕的黑髮從他額間垂落，他的睫毛覆蓋住眼瞼，視線駐留在自己鼓起的腹部，他充血的龜頭同時也向著他自己，Thor的拇指正劃過敏感的鈴口，催生出好幾撮混著濁白的黏液。  
一個即將登頂的Alpha通常只會將全副心神集中在自己的感官，但Thor的目標是讓他們倆同時高潮，於是他分出一半的注意力到Loki身上，他感覺得到血液裡的熱能匯聚到指尖，他用圓滑的指腹撫摸莖體上每一條凸起的筋脈，他的手掌先往下滑動攫住Loki的兩顆睪丸，奮力搓揉它們的根部，再將睪丸往上提高與陰莖握在一起，三者被越來越多的前列液充斥得腫脹。Thor對此滿意極了，他加快手裡的動作，並讓它和自己抽插的頻率同步，由於稍早才射過一次，Thor感覺要在短時間催出自己的精液有點難度，Loki的大腿在這時猛地夾緊Thor的髋骨，姿態宛如騎師夾著馬鞍，他坐在Thor的龜頭上進行劇烈的肛縮，其絞咬的緊度讓Thor湧現命根子會斷裂的錯覺。

Thor射了出來，柔嫩的腸壁支托住他的陰莖，他的下半身近似痙攣，釋放出來的精液一波接著一波，Loki的射精只晚了幾秒，Thor用食指按住他龜頭中間的溝痕，感受從裡面迸射出來的白液，既濃郁又炙熱。  
趁著Loki恍神之際（時間非常短暫，但好歹是個機會），Thor鬆開了手掌往後方移動，掌心貼住對方的肚子，在那一刻，Loki的膚色幾乎呈現透明，從他體內透出隱隱約約的藍色，看上去就像紫水晶的核心，從Loki的恥骨到肚臍中間有一長條黑色的細紋，伴隨他喘氣的頻率忽隱忽現。  
Thor凝望著這一幕，高潮的餘韻在大腦裡齊聚又散開，取而代之的卻不是空虛，有另一種無可名狀的情感堆擠上來，填補他所有的思緒，飽滿得幾乎令他的心肌炸開。在他掌心底下有什麼東西在微微搏動，在Thor對妊娠稀薄得可憐的認知內，三個月只能讓著床的胚胎初步長成人形，他妄想隔著肚皮捕捉到對方的小手小腳還早得很。  
然而有一項知覺再清楚不過，它們貼住Thor的手掌，砰咚、砰咚地發出微小卻堅定的跳動聲，它們，不是它。  
Thor驚愕地將手從左邊移到右邊，在Loki腹部的兩端他都能觸摸到一模一樣的心跳，它們擁有相同的跳動頻率。他頓時回想起來，剛才Loki嫌自己肚子裡的東西礙事時，他說的是『他們』。

Loki撥開Thor的手，他挪動一條腿越過Thor的肚皮，「無趣。」  
他邊說邊從Thor身前站起來，一大串精液順著他的動作往下淌流，滴在Thor的腿股中間，Loki背對Thor走向一旁，他的尾椎連接到股溝的一大片皮膚都紅潤不已，屁股上還有掌印，剛剛才被強硬拓張的穴口則在欲求不滿似的一張一合，Thor很難克制自己不盯著這幕畫面，可是在他心底瘋狂搗鼓的卻是另一個巨大的念頭。  
Loki彈了彈手指，原本散落在地面上的衣物凌空飄起，它們像一縷煙霧繞過來纏住Loki的全身，被Thor撕碎的布料又拼合成完整的模樣。Thor呆呆地望著這一切，稍早時他還在為了墮胎藥水被打翻而暗自竊喜，眼前正在發生的場景卻又重新挑起他的恐懼，既然Loki有化零為整的本事，他要回收覆水或再調出一缸新的藥劑又有什麼困難？

「Loki！」當Thor回神時，他也站了起來，一個大躍步來到Loki跟前，他全身還是一絲不掛，對比Loki的整齊著裝顯得很滑稽，但Thor既感覺不到冷也沒有面子之爭的顧慮，他雙手掐住Loki的肩膀，「你剛才說的不是真心話，你沒有喝那缸藥水是因為你也下不了手，你不忍心一口氣扼殺掉兩條生命，對不對？」  
Loki皺起眉，他現在的神情和饒有興致完全沾不上邊，而是純粹的嫌惡。他沒有否認Thor的話，但這不能代表什麼，Thor唯一能從中確認的是Loki懷的確實不是一個胎兒而是兩個，這點他不可能弄錯，他親自感受過他們的心跳，他還想張口說話，「閉嘴。」Loki說。  
Thor當然沒有閉嘴，他已經完全進入旁若無人的狀態（他剛成年時很擅長這個，等他接管金宮職務代理人後就再也無法如此，十二主神愛管的閒事太多了），「我的猜測沒錯，你的母親也獨力撫養你長大，我可以理解在這件事情上你想和旁人劃清界限，Laufey是個不負責任的渾球但我不是。如你所說的，我感應到了和你之間的某些連結，於是我來了，這可能正是所謂的父子連心，就像你和你肚子裡的兩個孩子一樣──不，說你們是父子好像也不太對──」  
「我再說一次，閉上你的嘴！我拒絕聽你說話。」  
「Loki，」再一次地，Thor無視了Loki的警告，他也無法料到自己將為此付出多大的代價，他放開握住Loki肩頭的力道，將雙手移動到前方抓住對方的手，他的動作笨拙又亂無章法，就和他腦袋裡沒有建設性的藍圖一樣，「我從沒這麼做過，我也不曉得怎樣才算得上是稱職的父親，但你別再做傻事，跟我回金宮，這種地方一點也不適合養胎，我會照顧好你跟孩子。」


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含盾冬成份（Steve! Alpha，Bucky! Omega）和錘基一樣有Mpreg設定，雷者請慎入  
> 復仇者其他人的屬性各別為：Tony! Alpha（伴侶Pepper! Beta），Natasha! Alpha（目前無伴侶），Clint! Beta（已有妻小），Bruce! Omega（目前無伴侶）

這天早晨，復仇者人手一機的StarkPhone上內建的Skype程式響了起來。  
最先拿起電話的是Tony，他不是早起，而是根本沒睡，和他一起待在實驗室的Bruce沒將手機帶在身上，所以他放下手裡的數據表，繞過桌子走到Tony旁邊，兩人一同看向螢幕。  
在Skype上閃動的是群體對話通知，這是復仇者進行遠端會議專用的視窗，它會亮起來並不稀奇，只要復仇者任何一方認為有團隊集結的必要時，按下那個小小的綠色通話鍵，無論是否能收到全數人的回應，至少如實傳達了需求。  
令人詫異的是眼下來電者居然是Thor Odinson。  
這名來自阿斯嘉德的北歐神祇，雖然他是復仇者的一員，理當也被配給了一隻StarkPhone，但，Tony甚至懷疑他懂得怎麼上網。

「哈囉，金髮猛男，」Tony按下視訊通話鍵，屬於Thor的視訊鏡頭隨即出現在螢幕正中央，但他把臉貼得太近了，裸麥的膚色一下子佔滿整個畫面，Tony跟旁觀的Bruce同時被嚇得倒退一步，「嘿、嘿，麻煩你距離螢幕遠一點，Thor，不然我只看得見你的鼻孔和臉上的青春痘──不對，你沒有青春痘，真該死，你甚至沒有他媽的黑頭粉刺！好的，對了，就是像現在這樣，當你能看清楚我英俊的正臉時我也能看清楚你。慢著，你身上穿的是什麼？」  
畫面中，Thor端正地坐在一張黑色電腦椅上，他使用的是桌機，所處的背景則像是一間比Tony的實驗室更雜亂的地方，他的金髮也同樣亂糟糟的，最可怕的是他的衣服，他穿著一件藍白綠相間的格子襯衫，它不僅皺巴巴還單薄得能看見若隱若現的乳頭，看起來就是丟進洗衣機裡蹂躪過幾百遍也不捨得更換的樣子，至於花色，Tony覺得他只在某些特定的人士身上看過，對了，就像是Steve會去大賣場跳樓減價的花車裡挑選的那種款式。

Thor低頭拉了拉身上的襯衫，彷彿沒察覺到有什麼不對勁，「這是我的好友Erik Selvig借我的衣服。是這樣的，今早凌晨六點我被傳送到英國國王十字車站的地下月台，當時我全身赤裸沒穿衣服，嚇壞了下車的客人，還有幾名女乘客拿手機出來拍照。後來月台的保全把我送到警察局去，他們原本要我做筆錄，結果有警員認出了我是雷神，我沒想到我在米爾嘉德居然那麼出名。」  
「那是因為你是復仇者，全世界最偉大的超級英雄團隊成員之一，在便利商店的洋芋片包裝袋上還印滿你的臉──所以你早晨八點打電話來是要講述一個雷神在地球擁有超高人氣的故事嗎？」Tony走到實驗桌旁去拿他的咖啡，順便打了個哈欠。  
「不，不，我很抱歉，朋友們，我無意在這樣的時刻打擾你們的睡眠，」Thor離開椅背傾身，向螢幕前的Tony跟Bruce鞠躬，「事實上稍晚我就得回阿斯嘉德去了，金宮不可一日無主。目前我人在格林威治大學，Erik在這兒有間辦公室，當時警員們讓我打一通電話，剛好我記得Erik的手機號碼，他便好心地在天還沒亮時就開車來警局接我。」  
「你居然沒在第一時間想到聯絡你的好伙伴，太傷我的心了Thor，」被Thor的鞠躬禮弄得有些不好意思的Tony熱情表示，「既然來了何不多待幾天？如果你沒堅持要和你的天文學家老友敘舊，我晚點可以派一台直升機去英國接你來復仇者大樓，咱們喝兩杯。」  
「謝謝，Stark之子，你的友情令人銘感五內，不過我──」  
「一大早就想著喝酒，就算Jarvis寵壞了你，Pepper也會把酒櫃鎖起來的。」頻道中出現Natasha的聲音，她的視訊背景像是在一間倉庫，周遭漆黑不已，只有她的紅髮和眼珠子在鏡頭前閃閃發亮。  
「邊執行任務還能邊上線，Nat，妳的八卦精神同樣感動美國。」Clint也加入了談話，他貌似正待在一間豪華的旅館房間內，身後躺的枕頭和壁面的掛畫看上去都是高檔品，按理Clint的薪資應該住不起這種五星級的房型，目測他也同樣在執勤當中，還是在一個與美國日夜顛倒的國家。

Tony喝了兩口咖啡後將馬克杯放下，手叉在腰際，裝模作樣地環顧一圈，最後目光又繞回螢幕前的北歐神祇臉上，「現在只剩下老冰棍還沒露臉了，Thor，你打算等Steve上線還是直接切入主題？我的良心建議是後者，等Steve找到通話鍵在哪兒可能是傍晚的事。」  
「若被Barnes聽到這種話，他會拆了你的實驗室。」Natasha提醒Tony。  
「我才不怕，浣熊現在可不適合輕舉妄動。」  
「所以Steve的Omega也進入了發情期？」Thor好奇地問。  
「你使用『也』這個字是什麼意思？」Clint展現出加倍的好奇心。  
「事情顯而易見，咱們雷神正為了應付某位激情過人的Omega而傷透腦筋，照眼下的情況看來，他們大戰進行到一半，Thor就被光溜溜的扔到地球來了連片遮羞葉都不給。我很想知道哪位女神或者男神有這種能耐，畢竟雷神可是把他的錘子藏在褲襠裡，對了你的錘子有跟著你一起來嗎？還是也插在對方那兒了？」  
「安靜點Tony，讓Thor好好地把話說完。」Bruce制止友人的喋喋不休。  
「實情是，Tony所說的話雖不中矣不遠矣……」Thor難為情地搔著金色的鬢角，「幾小時前，我還在九界之中的約頓海姆，那裡的氣候有點像米爾嘉德的北極圈，終年覆雪，當然我原先待著的地方很溫暖，那名Omega是一個厲害的魔法師，他的防禦術能夠阻絕寒冷和掩蓋人聲，不過他也使用同樣的力量把我從他的國度傳送到了地球來，這太不可思議了，我原本以為只有彩虹橋和宇宙魔方才能建構蟲洞。」  
「看樣子你在英國地鐵月台裸奔的這件事完全不妨礙你對愛人的一片痴心。」Clint說。  
Thor落寞地垂下頭，「不，他不是我的愛人。」

眾人在手機的五吋螢幕裡透過視訊互望彼此，有志一同地露出玩味神色。  
「什麼不是愛人的角色能讓雷神失魂落魄？」Tony問。  
「連衣服跟貞操都失去了，倒是換來Twitter當日頭條王的尊榮。」Clint補充。  
「我沒記錯的話Erik Selvig也榮登過一次榜首，那回他裸奔的地點是巨石陣。Thor，你打算聊一聊這是怎麼回事嗎？或者至少告訴我們這位幸運兒是誰？」Natasha在黑暗中俯下腰，她把手機擱在倉庫的地板上，雙手給AK47裝填子彈，表情一反常態的慈愛。  
「他是Loki Laufeyson，你們沒有見過他，但或許聽過幾次他的名字。」  
「我沒記錯的話他有好幾次出現在你罵人的字串裡，」Tony說，「還記得我教給你的那幾個地球單詞嗎？你可以試試把這個名字夾在中間，念起來感覺很順口：去他的Loki，天殺的Laufeyson！他沒收了我的內褲還扣押了我的大棒錘！」  
「根據你的描述，這位Laufeyson先生在你父親手下做事，似乎是一位口才不錯的幕僚，若在米爾嘉德很適合當政客。但你對他從來沒什麼好印象，你去年提到他的時候連續捏碎了兩個啤酒瓶，我們都以為若你逮到時機會把他宰了而不是把他睡了。」Clint表達他的觀點。  
「確實如此，不瞞你們說，直到三個月以前我都還這麼想。」Thor終於找到了一個適合的間距，此刻他的臉孔不偏不倚地位於視訊鏡頭的方框中心，面頰微微泛紅起來。  
「三個月前發生了什麼改寫你對此人觀感的大事？」Natasha問，她將彈匣重新推進槍柄裡，發出清脆的咔噠聲響。  
Thor思忖幾秒，接著將阿斯嘉德地牢內的那場刑訊過程向友人和盤拖出，他的陳述太過鉅細靡遺又不經修飾，等他說到他在Loki的子宮內遺精的那段時全體人員都要求他住口。

「我想我們都足夠了解你和Laufeyson先生可歌可泣的戀愛史了，」Tony一手捂眼睛，另一手對螢幕做出推擠的手勢，「為了大家的聽覺和心理衛生著想，親愛的Thor，直接說出此刻盤旋在你心中的煩惱，好嗎？如果你沒有回金宮的單程車票錢我可以資助你，就算你需要一台太空梭送你上去我也能聯絡NASA，他們的推進器是跟Stark工業買的。」  
「不用這麼麻煩，剛才我一直沒機會告訴你們，我沒有遺失雷神之錘，Loki把它直接送到Erik的辦公室裡了，好像他早就預料到我會來這兒。所以我只需要透過Mjolnir呼喊Heimdall，他便能開啟彩虹橋通道讓我回去。」  
「等等，Thor，聽到這裡我有個疑問，你說Loki Laufeyso從約頓海姆把你傳送到了地球，而你的住所是阿斯嘉德，言下之意，你專程大老遠地從金宮跑去九界的另一個國度找他？」Natasha說。  
Thor又面露侷促地低下頭，「是的，因為Loki三個月前就從金宮的地牢裡脫逃，就在我第一次完成對他的標記後。我不曉得他用了什麼方法，總之他有能力完成遠距離空間傳送，要躲過Heimdall的耳目想必也不是難事。眼下我的父親陷入深眠，我深諳魔法的母親早已逝世，除了我之外沒有人能再壓制Loki，於是我——」  
「這真是我聽聞過史上最遠程的約砲。」Clint發出感嘆。  
「我的神話史沒讀好，我以為只有希臘神祇才這麼浪漫為懷。」  
「你確實不了解神話，Tony，若你知道宙斯對全奧林匹克的女神都幹過什麼好事就會改變想法了。Thor，所以你的困擾是，你擔心一名從金宮逃脫的犯人對你的國家有什麼不良意圖，你追了過去，卻在和對方的對峙中被反將一軍，你和我們聯繫是希望取得復仇者的協助嗎？」Bruce試圖將事情導回正軌，並根據Thor的話語提出有建設性的詢問。  
「謝謝你，Banner博士，你是對的，我需要借助各位的意見，不過那無關武力或軍事方面的支援，阿斯嘉德尚有能力應付內憂外患。我想問的是……你們可有處理孕期中的Omega的經驗？」

Thor使用的是Erik的電腦桌（當他全身一絲不掛的時候自然不可能還帶著StarPhone，它被保管在他金宮的寢房裡，哪怕他在那兒根本用不到），在他面前擺著二十吋的液晶螢幕，比手機屏幕的尺寸大得多，Skype程式也是Erik幫忙他登入的，目前畫面上共有三個視訊畫格四張臉，每一個人的臉都整齊劃一地呈現『|0|』的表情。  
這時，又有一個新的使用者登入復仇者頻道，帳號名稱顯示Steve Rogers，他的聲音連同視訊畫面一起出現，「老天爺，我錯過了什麼？我看見會議發起人是Thor，這兒出了什麼大事嗎？」鏡頭中的Steve滿臉歉意，音量卻刻意壓得很低。  
「喂喂隊長，非禮勿視！」Clint也朝鏡頭比了個矇眼的手勢。出現在眾人面前的Steve只露出頭部和肩膀，但看得出來他肩線以下是全裸的，他和Clint一樣都躺在床上，在Steve身旁還有另一顆腦袋，腦袋的主人沒露臉，從鏡頭裡只看得見對方披在枕頭前的幾撮棕黑色頭髮。  
「早安，Steve，很高興再次見到你。」Thor微笑著向螢幕揮手。  
「你好，Thor，你是什麼時候來地球的？我很抱歉我遲了幾分鐘上線——」  
「不不，你一點都沒遲到，」Tony打斷Steve的話，「事實上你來得正剛好，老冰棍，Thor現在非常需要你的專業意見。」  
Steve在畫面另一端環視眾人，好像他們真的繞著他排排站了一圈，「什麼意思？」「Thor的Omega懷孕了，是這樣沒錯吧？Thor，儘管你從剛才到現在都沒機會把重點說出口。而這裡唯一有切身經驗的人正是Steve。」Natasha說。

此刻，驚喜的神情同時出現在兩個金髮藍眼的壯漢身上，他們先是隔著屏幕互相道賀了一番，儘管Thor的震憾事實上遠不及Steve來得大，因為Thor早就知道Steve和Bucky是情感深厚的一對伴侶，傳出這樣的喜訊只是時間早晚的問題。相較之下，Steve對好友突如其來的消息感受到的訝異和其他復仇者是相同的。  
「我打從心底為你高興，Thor，不過你方便說一說關於你和你的Omega遭遇到的狀況嗎？雖然我沒參與剛才的對談，但我了解我的伙伴，他們的表情說明了這整件事比我想象中要來得複雜。」  
「豈止複雜，這簡直是諜戰片和文藝愛情片的完美結合體。他們是敵人，他抓了他，他鄙視他，他操翻了他又放走他，他追他追到天涯海角，現在他到了另一處天涯海角也就是這裡來告訴我們這一段感人肺腑的故事，故事的結局不是那個他懷了他的小孩，這顯然只是個開端。」  
「我對於你敘事的能力就和裝潢的品味抱持同樣的懷疑，Tony。不過你可以參考他的故事大綱，Steve，至於細節請私下找Thor向你補充。」Natasha拿起手機靠向牆邊，她的視線投向遠方幾秒又轉回屏幕，似乎危機只出現在她的聽覺內一瞬間又解除。  
「實情是Loki的確懷了我的孩子，不僅如此，他懷的還是雙胞胎。」Thor承認這件事時面有難色，獲得的熱烈迴響則是他始料未及。

「一發命中居然還是雙響砲？！真不愧是人中之龍，不，是神中之龍！」Tony無視Bruce扯他衣角的手指鬼吼鬼叫。  
「除了恭喜我能說的還是恭喜，Thor，我相信阿斯嘉德不像地球有經濟長年不景氣的問題，就算有，金宮未來的國王一次養兩個小孩應該也不算太要命的負擔。」Clint後腦勺栽進鬆軟的枕墊中，看上去說不準是羨慕還是在為Thor祈福。  
「你得加加油了Steve，你家Bucky只懷一個就把你搞到焦頭爛額，若你們打算趕上Thor的進度，似乎得換成你來向他請益。」  
聽完Natasha的話，Steve先是飛快望了一眼睡在身邊的人，確定這一連串喧囂的討論聲沒有把對方吵醒，他這才抬起頭，然而在Steve開口之前Thor就搖了搖頭，「剛才我說的那則是好消息，壞消息是……Loki試圖把他的胎兒打掉。」  
眾人呆愣了好幾秒，Steve首先發難，「你說什麼？這太不可取了！」  
「別激動，隊長。不過我也感到納悶，Thor，你確定你給孩子們選擇的真是一個合格的未來好媽媽？」Tony把手機拿給Bruce，因為他需要雙手抱胸來展現自己的嚴肅。  
「他的做法不難理解，都閉嘴，讓我把話說完，」Natasha喝止畫面上的男人們朝她投來的譴責眼光，「你們都聽見Thor之前講了什麼，Loki曾經為金宮重用，現在卻被視為通緝犯，我不管Thor實際上將對方定義成什麼角色，對方肚子裡的孩子存在性都太尷尬了，金宮裡的人知道了會把他們當成什麼？國家未來繼承人一夜風流的產物、和敵軍私通而留下的私生子？無論是哪一種，套用Tony的問句，Thor，先別說你那位是否適合生育，你有想過這兩個孩子的未來嗎？換作是我也會在他們降臨到這個世界受罪之前墮胎。」

身處在不同空間的六個男人都沉默了。Natasha是Alpha體質，她說出來的話卻比一個身歷其境的Omega更有說服力。  
確實，撇開談論八卦的心態，Thor帶來的信息除了給復仇者平板乏味的生活（這些人的人生除了被任務包圍外大多數時間是很無聊的）投下震憾彈之外，當人們聽聞這個世界即將有新生命的注入時，本能性的反應總是喜悅和祝福，卻未曾去深思背後的層層隱憂。  
身為團隊之首，Steve決定扛起打破這份沉默的職責，「我得再次向你說抱歉，Thor，這次是為了我的失言。Natasha說的沒錯，你和你的Omega……他的名字叫Loki對嗎？你們的處境比我和Bucky複雜多了，一條生命的去留與否固然是非常重要的選擇，但我不能只用自身的標準套用在他人身上，你必須視現狀而定做出能力範圍之內的取捨。」  
「我也很抱歉，猛男，我實在不該大驚小怪，說穿了我和Pepper到現在還沒敢有小孩就是為人父母的責任太過龐大，我光想象大半夜得爬起來換尿片和泡牛奶就頭皮發麻，雖然那個時間我多半還醒著搞些有沒的實驗，但人總是有最擅長和最不擅長的事。」  
「站在朋友的立場奉勸你一句話，Thor，要是你還沒做好準備當一個父親，那麼就算你的Omega所作所為聽起來像個混蛋，你也得承認他是對的。」Clint說。

聽完友人們的話，Thor眼皮半闔，他濃密的睫毛覆在眼臉上，貌似陷入深沉的思索。復仇者們都見識過雷神在戰場上是如何召喚他的閃電將地球上或外星來的敵人轟成稀巴爛，但除此之外，他們發現自己對這位北歐神祇的了解少得可憐，Thor對地球總是展現無私的關懷和熱忱，必要時也從不吝於守護，並且和他的伙伴們分享甜美的戰果，關於Thor自身的私事和情感生活，他鮮少提及，只是在眾人拿金宮之子的閨房樂事打趣時哈哈大笑地附和。  
因此在復仇者的既定印象中，像Thor這樣的Alpha肯定沒有床伴匱乏的問題，他高大英俊，濃郁外露的信息素強而有力，即使看在米爾嘉德人的眼中都佔盡了各方面的優勢，不過眾人也同意沒有固定伴侶能夠綁住Thor的這項事實，因為無論站在神祇或人類的角度看來，他實在太年輕也太有擇偶的本錢了。

「朋友們，你們的觀點我再同意不過……」Thor開口道，「我有欠考慮，事實上我得知這件事的時間不比你們早多少，也就是距今幾小時以前。當下我處於一片茫然，彷彿聚集在Mjolnir前端的能量全數反饋到我身上，我眼前見到了閃電的軌跡，接下來，細節我不多說，總之我們做了愛，在過程之中Loki一如既往，他很清楚自己所想要的，我卻無法再處之泰然。他放手一搏而我綁手綁腳，他的身上背負著另外兩顆心臟的脈動，而我，我看著這個男人，感覺自己同時對三條生命有了責任——」  
Tony在這時清了兩聲喉嚨，眾人透過螢幕一致瞪向他，「你接著說，我原本在數你的睫毛有幾根，現在我正細數你心上的皺折。」  
「總之，就像你說的，Tony，我不是一個懂得浪漫的人。在來到米爾加德和聯繫你們之前的這段時間，我作出一番自省，長久以來我都以為自己足夠謹慎，然而仔細回想，說不定真的有除了Loki以外的其他Omega，因為我的疏忽而懷孕，他們卻得偷偷摸摸地自行處理掉這件事，單獨承擔負扼殺生命的罪狀。因為正如Natasha所說，背負金宮繼承入的血脈，這樣的包袱實在太沉重了，一旦沒經過正規的迎娶，所有的性交行為都屬於偷情，因而繁衍的後代都會被扣上私生子的不名譽稱號。」  
「你的覺悟讓人感到欣慰，不過同時你也命中了要點，Thor，要入主金宮娘娘可不是動動嘴皮子就能成事，我對北歐神的禮數了解得就像Tony一樣貧乏，要是你的Loki是門當戶對的男武神或王子也就算了，偏偏他的身份格外敏感，是個政治犯。」Clint把自己翹在頭頂的幾撮尖髮壓平，它們似乎跟隨主人的腦思路活絡，不一會兒又全部站了起來。  
「這些我都明白，同時我也明白為什麼Loki會把我扔過來了，在臨別前我對他說了一些話，如今想想還真是不經大腦，也難怪會惹得他這麼生氣。」  
「你說了什麼？」Natasha問。  
「我請求他不要打掉肚子裡的胎兒，我還說讓他跟著我回金宮。」  
「我說句公道話，不管你對Loki抱什麼想法，他對你肯定是真愛，居然只把你傳送到月台而不是鐵軌上。」Tony說。  
「現在我了解自己幹出多麼愚蠢的事了。」Thor像被水澆灌在頭頂的大型長毛犬一樣垂下頭。

在Thor前方的螢幕幾乎擠滿了視訊畫格，屬於Steve的那一格目前有些變動，在Steve枕邊的那顆腦袋動了一下，它往Steve的胸前靠攏，棕髮黏在他鎖骨上，Steve用手指把對方的髮絲撥順，接著親吻了他的額頭，當他再朝向手機發話時聲音更小了，「Thor，如果你希望保有你和Loki共同的孩子——我看得出來你有這份期望，每個人面對這種事的反應都不盡相同，相信我，你肯定不算糟，只是你的Omega又更加強悍了一點。」  
「他確實如此，而且我必須很難過地承認，他還不能算是我的Omega。」Thor的目光從屏幕前挪開望向別處，他的視角投得很遠，貌似觀望著一顆遙遠的星星，從他口中道出的是一件對Alpha來說堪稱恥辱的事，但他的語氣和表情居然洋溢著幸福。  
「你會說出這一番話，證明了你對這位Omega擁有足夠的尊重，這是大多數的Alpha都做不到的事，」從剛剛到現在鮮少出聲的Bruce將手機轉了方向，鏡頭中Tony的臉也變成他的臉，「有鑑於此，Thor，我認為你踏出了很好的第一步。和其他人的意見不同，我支持你留下這兩個孩子，若你真心想這麼做。誰也不能保證一個時期的決定能帶來下一個好的結果，只要你願意承擔責任，就沒有什麼難關不能度過。」  
「是的，我同意Bruce的看法，」Steve接著說，「承續剛才的話題，倘若你打算說服Loki，那你就得有比眼下更好的立論點。當你去約頓海姆找他的時候，他已經放棄墮胎的念頭了嗎？」  
「我無法確定，照Loki的表現看來，我打斷了他正在進行中的某些計劃，他在自己國家的邊境囤兵，似乎正籌備著什麼……這是題外話，重點是他熬煮了一鍋打胎藥，而我在不知情的狀況下弄翻了它，進而帶出一連串的真相。這也正是我憂心之處，我想帶Loki回金宮確實瞻前不顧後，但這是我唯一能看好他不讓他再自我傷害的方法。」

畫面上的諸多人臉進入周期性的凝滯，挑起下一輪話頭的人是Natasha，「其實在我看來，你已經說服Loki了，我單指保住胎兒這檔事。只聽你片面描述，很難做出完整的人格側寫，不過依我判斷，一旦Loki堅持要做的事，你能介入時它已經是過去式了。他沒下手就表示那並非他真正的意圖。」  
Thor思考了一陣，「妳是對的，Natasha，Loki確實說過他留著胎兒是想引誘我去約頓海姆找他。」  
「放長線釣大魚。」Clint吹了聲口哨。  
「我越聽越覺得這整件事比看上去的更有希望，再加把勁兒！猛男，喜獲麟兒和抱得美人歸未必是魚與熊掌不能兼得。」Tony又把手機扳正了面向自己。  
「引誘之說也未必是真心話，Thor，當我知道Bucky懷了我們孩子的時候，雖然我樂不可支，但他當下的反應也異常冷淡。和你遭遇的情況也許不盡相同，不過換位思考一番，Bucky是個超級士兵，你的Loki如你所說是名優秀的術士，又擅於權謀，他們同樣強悍不已，自尊心也高於常人，孕育一條新生命不僅是極大的重擔，也是對另一半的身心託付。我想，你要讓Loki接受現狀的方式，就是平等地對待他，而不是把他當成附庸。」  
「說得很好，隊長，你終於完全睡醒了。我附議上述的每一個字，完成這項建言的前提是，首先你得弄清楚你的Omega真正想要的是什麼。」Natasha說。  
「……我認為Loki確實追求平等，」Thor停頓了一陣，他仔細斟酌每個字，不再讓自己犯下輕率失言之過，「除此之外，他也想要掌握自主權，當Odin倒下時，他就選擇出走，因為他認為他失去了蔽蔭，也不想再輕易依附他人。」  
「所以你萬萬不能把他勸回金宮，那無非是引狼入室。對你的國家和你的孩子都沒半點好處。」Tony表示。  
「我贊成後半句話，至於前半句，我認為Loki根本也不想要阿斯嘉德的王位，不然他就不會把Mjolnir還給我了，他明明有獨佔它的大好機會，就算無法揮舞，也能當作對我的牽制，雖然他已經握有牽制我的最大籌碼了……」

眼見對話又要陷入死胡同，Steve察覺到自己在稍早錯失的那場討論中遺漏掉很重要也是最根本的一個立論點，「Thor，把你送來地球的人是Loki對嗎？」他問。「是的。」Thor點頭。  
「他做這件事時沒有先經過你的同意？」  
「沒有，Loki他——」  
「他把雷神光溜溜地丟到地球上人口密集度數一數二的國王十字月台，只差那麼一步就能扔進哈利波特的魔法學院了。」Tony說。  
「Thor還因此進了警局。」Bruce說。  
「稍晚刷一下Twitter，我想拍了Thor裸照的地鐵女乘客會第一時間把照片傳上網路。」Clint說。  
「而你對此一點也不感到生氣？」Steve再度向Thor發問，在他的認知中，雷神可不是這樣好脾氣的人。  
「事實上我……」Thor像被人踩到了腳趾，卻跟雷龍一樣後知後覺感到疼痛，他仰著脖子思考，試圖把自己投入火冒三丈的情緒，那對以往的他而言是家常便飯，他的性格原本就是一點就著的類型，然而如今那份在血液下方衝刺的躁熱卻不見了，取而代之的是另一股暖意，它溫和地流過每一條大動脈，匯聚到左胸腔內的心臟，心肌搏動的頻率連動著遠方另外三道心跳聲，兩個小的，一個大的，「我即使到現在也提不起生氣的勁來，」Thor坦承，接著他回想起Loki在朝他甩出一道綠光時說的那句話，「大概就像Loki說的，我的腦袋不太正常。」  
「以及他沒說的，你愛上他了。」Natasha作出結論。


	11. Chapter 11

一艘單桅三角帆船靜靜地泊在波斯灣內，它三面環海，唯有一條道路自船尾連接到陸地。  
Thor站在船桅的頂部，只差這麼一步就要搆到天空。在真正的頂端，有一片彎月狀的平台，偶爾會有大鳥張開翅膀停到那兒歇息——那並非真正的鳥兒，而是構造似鳥的直升機，當然Thor也不是待在真正的帆船上，他位於杜拜柏瓷飯店的第五十八層樓房間，這棟飯店的總樓層數共有六十層，Thor幾乎來到了至高的位置，離地近兩百米，對他來說不算特別的經歷，然而當他和Loki待在一起，眼前所見就成了生命中獨一而無二的景緻。

Loki站在落地窗前，窗戶面積很廣，佔去了房間四分之一的牆面，若他們想要，可以將窗簾拉起來，把光線擋在外頭，徹底保留住隱私，可是無論Thor或Loki都沒有這個意思，他們倆此刻都是全裸的，卻一點也不在意袒露自身。  
透明的玻璃上映照出兩具高大的身軀，Loki在前面，Thor從Loki後方抱住他的腰，進入他的身體。Loki一隻手掌貼住窗面，另一手扯著窗簾的一角，窗簾是翡翠般的綠色，像Loki瞳孔的顏色，像海洋在白天時的顏色，這正是Thor選擇這個房間的原因。  
這棟全米爾加德索價最昂貴的六星級飯店有二百零二間房間供旅客挑選，Thor對於地球上的頂級奢侈品一竅不通，他看著手機上的介紹網頁，指了一間配色與他理想中最接近的房型，接下來的一切就交給他能幹的伙伴們去打點。  
Natasha在熱門時段搶到了最優惠的房價，Clint表示如果有必要，他可以破例地為Thor走一次後門，讓他省下一筆可觀的費用，只要改改系統後台的一些設定就好了。不過Thor堅持不讓他的友人為自己犯法，於是Tony先墊付了房費，還派了一架私人直升機把Thor和Loki直接送到飯店頂樓的停機坪。

Thor完全不曉得在帆船飯店住一晚的開銷有多少，他只知道費用將從他以復仇者身份執勤時的薪資戶頭內分期扣除，原本Tony慷慨地想埋單，交換條件是孩子出生後認他當教父，Thor很感激卻得謝絕Tony的好意，因為Loki見到Tony的第一眼就說地球怎麼有那麼矮的人，Tony則回敬Loki一句你的髮線就跟身材一樣高，兩人對彼此的第一印象顯然不怎麼好。  
不過看在Thor的面子上，Tony還是很講義氣地讓他的私人飛機駕駛將兩人安然送達目標。原本Thor的計劃是將直升機泊在內陸，再搭車沿著單一道路緩緩駛向飯店，他想讓Loki看看沿途的風景，無論阿斯嘉德和約頓海姆都沒有沙漠。  
Steve卻表示那不是好主意，他奉勸Thor不要挑戰孕期中的Omega耐性，妊娠讓Omega特別容易燥熱，在漠地中坐上幾小時的車可能只會引燃對方的怒火，達不到觀景的浪漫初衷。Bruce也附議Steve的說法，他表示自己雖然沒有實質的妊娠經驗，對於怒火中燒倒是很有心得，那與發情期帶來的盜汗和熱夜症十分類似，為此他只能一次又一次施打大量的抑止素挺過去，以免引發變身的危機，他認為Thor應該在可預見的情況下儘量給予他的Omega最舒適的身心環境。

於是Thor放棄沙漠半日遊的行程，讓私人直升機空降在飯店頂樓，然後帶Loki去地下二樓的海底餐廳吃飯。  
餐廳的空調涼爽，裝潢也符合大海的怡人氛圍。從入口通往餐桌的路程像穿過一長條遁入海底的隧道，天花板與牆面打造成半圓弧形，上方點綴的銀亮壁飾宛如海面泛起的層層波光。  
為了儘可能融入餐廳和整棟酒店的檔次，Thor特地穿了正式的西裝，西裝是Natasha帶他去男裝店挑選的，品味不容置疑。Thor也替Loki買了一套，當事人自然沒有跟他一起前往，Thor只能憑藉印象與口頭描述選擇了尺寸最相近的墨綠色絨質款。  
看著剪裁極度貼身的西服，Natasha問了Thor一句，你那位Omega不是有孕在身？這套衣服他能穿得下？對此Thor倒是頗具信心的表示，衣著只是表象，他知道Loki會有辦法將它穿得伏伏貼貼，用只有Loki本人才熟知的方式。

Thor的猜測很正確，他看著坐在他對面的Loki，西裝外套的肩寬和腰線很完美地貼合在後者身前，Loki沒束鈕釦，因為他得讓肚子從中間露出來。然而這幕畫面只有Thor一個人看得到，在外人眼裡，每個經過Loki身旁的人都只見到一名衣裝筆挺的紳士端正地坐在桌前享用他的晚餐，Loki的刀叉使得很好，餐桌禮儀也運用得當，彷彿這不是他第一次造訪米爾加德亦或他在此地已入住了很長的一段時間。  
若有人對Loki微笑，他也會予以回禮，他的笑容好看極了，這幾乎讓Thor感到吃味，因為Loki在他面前從未綻放過那樣的笑臉。事實上也有人朝Thor拋媚眼或露出更熱切的笑，但Thor對此絲毫未察，他不曉得穿上西裝的自己魅力值有多高，旁人努力想引起他的注目，他的眼睛卻只注視著Loki。

『你可以點任何你想吃的食物。』他們剛進入餐廳，坐定座位翻看服務生送來的菜單時，Thor曾對Loki這麼說。  
Loki在印刷精美的緋紅色皮革後方挑眉，『任何食物？』  
『任何食物，』Thor重覆。事實上，菜單上印製的大多數食物名他沒聽過也不曉得它們所指為何，他只能從一旁的附圖看出它們賞心悅目，應當能與美味劃上等號，『不在菜單上的也行。』  
根據Tony和Bruce的介紹，這間海底餐廳可以烹煮出菜單上沒有的菜餚，只要客人提出，他們幾乎能竭盡所能地滿足需求，將客製化的服務精神發揮到極致。雖然Thor懷疑Loki和自己一樣對眼前的紙面內容了解的有限，無論對方多聰明伶俐，仍是首次接觸地球的文字和食材。

Loki又瞇著眼打量了菜單好一會兒，在他身旁是一片澄澈透明的水族箱玻璃，外面就是蔚藍色的海，數十隻色彩鮮豔的熱帶魚聚集在玻璃牆邊，跟Loki一起望向那些食物圖片。穿著連身套裝的女服務生走過來給兩人手邊的杯子倒水，並端上了兩個高腳杯，Thor稍早時點了一瓶波爾多紅酒——這是個有名的品牌，復仇者每個人都向他引薦，他已牢記在心。  
服務生見Thor和Loki還沒有要點菜的意思，她露出有禮的會心微笑，先行退開，等她再回來時手裡帶著已拔掉軟木塞的紅酒瓶，她往兩個高腳杯各倒入了三分之一的酒，Thor向她道謝，她甜美地笑著，轉頭時她視線正好和Loki對上，Loki也在對她微笑，女服務生的臉頰泛紅了。  
在女服務生和所有人的視野裡，Loki是個迷人的男子，他有姣好的面容、勻稱的體格，舉手投足皆溫和優雅。Loki的腹部圓鼓鼓地向外挺出，但是眾人看見的他小腹是平坦的，就和他身上其它部位一樣脂肪含量低得令人妒羨。這是由魔法形成的障眼法，沒有人知道他是有孕在身的Omega，除了Thor。

Steve說，孕期中的Omega，除了體感溫度失調外，口味也很多變。Bucky有時嗜甜得要命有時又只吃酸食，他可以空口吞下十顆檸檬，前一天還熱愛的重乳酪蛋糕第二天一入口就全吐進馬桶裡。進食的時間也難以捉摸，有幾次Bucky在半夜醒來，他沒有叫醒Steve，Steve的呼吸和睡眠卻被他的Omega牽動。Steve也跟著從床上爬起來，朝Bucky問東問西：他是不是不舒服？冷氣溫度是否該再調低？他睡得不好嗎？Steve的睡相或打呼聲吵到他了嗎？  
通常Steve會獲得Bucky的一記冷眼（聽到這一段時，Thor感覺似曾相識，他又想起對Loki丟出連珠砲問句的自己被扔到國王十字車站，突然間他明白為什麼了），Bucky並沒有Steve叨念的上述狀況，他只是肚于餓了。這又是另一項大難題，三更半夜能買到的食物很有限，除了速食店和便利超商幾乎沒別的選擇，Steve無論如何不會讓Bucky拿這些垃圾食物餵養他們未來的兒子，  
所以Steve買了好幾本食譜擺在家裡，有些食譜上沒有的東西（例如Bucky情有獨鐘的蘋果派，食譜的配方跟他們小時候吃的都不一樣），他就自己進廚房摸索。肉醬義大利麵、奶焗通心粉、泰式咖哩雞、涼拌青木瓜絲、鑲滿櫻桃的蛋糕（很多很多的櫻桃）……這些都出現在Bucky夜間點名的菜單中。Steve往往是接到指令的第一時間就踏進廚房，然而當他把食物搗鼓出來端進臥房後，可能看見Bucky已經倒在床上呼呼大睡，或者這短短一兩小時之間他又換了胃口。

『菜單上沒有我想吃的東西。』Loki蓋上紅色皮革，他的聲音把Thor從思緒中拖回現實。  
『嗯？沒有？』Thor眨眨眼睛，他拿起高腳杯胡亂喝了一口。  
『沒有。』  
『那你想吃什麼？』  
『人肉。』  
Thor噴出一大口紅酒在桌上。  
三個月前的孕期是最難應付的階段，Thor錯過了那段時期，所以並沒有機會遭遇Steve的處境，事實上他還挺想體嘗的，因為Steve講起這些事時快樂的成份明顯多於煩惱。  
Thor以為自己是個幸運的倒楣蛋，原來他的Omega比想象中更難纏。  
『呃，Loki，我不認為這裡能夠……如果你真的想──』  
『行了，擦擦你的嘴巴，』Loki拿起餐巾紙遞給Thor，他笑了出來，比起以往的揶揄或嘲諷，這是Thor第一次真正地逗笑他，『辦不到的事就別信口開河。』

Thor把餐巾紙接過來擦嘴，他低頭看，發現浸濕桌布的那一小塊紅色酒漬已經不見了。  
他再抬起頭時，Loki已經伸手招來剛才的女服務生，他向她點了鮭魚，還和顏悅色地和她討論起各種不同的佐料。Thor聽著那些完全陌生的辭彙發愣，最後他點了一塊主廚推薦的腓力牛排。  
Loki一邊吃盤中的魚，一邊欣賞外頭游的魚，這畫面不免有些微妙，比起他和Thor開的那句玩笑話卻平和太多了。或許兩人的表現深得女服務生之心，她在餐後免費招待兩份店內特製的焦糖布丁，Thor很慶幸Loki把鮭魚和甜點全部吃了下去，一口都沒有吐出來（據Steve的說法，妊娠期的Omega有時候也對魚腥味過敏），他偋除掉倒槝鬼的想法，覺得自己是不折不扣的幸運兒。

眼下，他們從最底層來到至高處。站在建築物的頂端，Thor從背後操著Loki，他的速度很規律，每一次進出的力道卻很沉重。  
Loki趴在玻璃上，外頭不是斑斕的海底，而是一望無際的沙漠和夜空，從他們站立的位置能看見滿天的星星，它們串連成一條長河延伸到看不見的盡頭，也許通往Thor的居所，亦或Loki出生的國度。  
懸在Loki肚子前方的重量非常沉穩，劇烈的交合只給它帶來最小幅度的晃動，這就是為什麼此刻Thor能夠肆無忌憚。他操的依舊是Loki的肛門，子宮的通道連繫著兩人的孩子，Thor不會干擾他們的睡眠，也不會再讓除了他以外的任何Alpha有機會踏入這塊領地。  
他的腰部前挺，陰莖伸進最深處，聽見了自己的身體和Loki碰撞產生的聲音後，再抽出來，如此周而復始。這樣的頻率讓Thor感到心安，Loki並不常在他身邊，唯有待在對方體內時，他才覺得自己真正地擁有他。

這是Loki懷孕的第五個月。  
第三個月時，Thor被Loki趕到了地球。回到金宮後，Thor沒有第一時間再去約頓海姆，他請一名信任的禁衛隊隊長送皮裘和獸肉到南村去，師著阿斯嘉德與雪國新與勢力建交的名義。那名隊長倒是沒受到刁難，也沒有被傳送到什麼不可解的空間，然而他回金宮時向Thor匯報的內容是：他到了南村，完全沒有找到Thor所說的那個帳篷，也沒見到任何與Loki相似的人影。  
Thor心裡有數，於是他沒有再派其他人前去約頓海姆，他安份地做了兩星期的內務，繼續和食古不化的十二主神周旋。三個半月後，Thor請Baldur代理他的職位，又親自走了南村一趟，這回他順利地見到Loki，對方的現身彷彿是獨留給Thor一個人的優惠，他們又在同一座帳篷裡做愛，這次Thor不再多口詢問Loki腹中胎兒的事，他親眼見到對方的肚子還大著，在交合中感受到同等頻率的三份心跳聲，這對Thor來說已然心滿意足。  
第四個月，Thor忙得抽不開身，斯瓦達海姆和穆斯貝爾海姆各有戰事，僅僅靠禁衛隊、三勇士與女武神之力無法將其弭平，於是金宮之主得親自率兵出征。他幾乎整整一個月沒有和Loki見面，僅能靠著Alpha與Omega之間的信息素取得連結，也是在這一個月內Thor才驚覺到，他和Loki的聯繫竟是如此單薄，Loki是個魔法師，只要他動用法術銷聲匿跡，或暫時隱藏自身的氣味，Thor便無法感應到他，彷彿在九界中完全失去這個人的消息。  
Loki的去向在在牽動著Thor，他在對方面前卻完全處於被動狀態。  
於是第五個月，也就是現在，Thor向Loki提出一份主動邀約。

Loki射在了玻璃上，精液將澄靜的夜晚弄出一小塊濁白。要清理眼前的殘局，他甚至只要動一動念頭，就和抹去桌布上的紅酒酒漬一樣簡單。  
不過Loki暫時沒有這麼做，他居高臨下地俯瞰全局，紫藍色的天空和波斯灣踏在他腳底。白天的天空是藍的，就像Thor的瞳孔顏色，綠色系的窗簾滾著金邊，讓人聯想到Thor的髮絲，所以這是屬於他們兩人的房間，是他們得以安然棲息的一隅小天地。  
Thor從Loki身體裡撤出來，將精液射在對方的背脊上，並趁著黏液流向對方的股縫之前用手指將它抹掉。他當然能像以前那樣儘情地往Loki體內射精，對方有各種自我清理的方法，Thor只是不想讓Loki太勞累。儘管依照Thor的理解，目前幾乎沒有Loki用魔法辦不到的事。不必動用彩虹橋的力量，Loki也能自由往返於九界的各個國度，本次前來阿斯嘉德，Thor也僅是捎一封信到約頓海姆南村，然後翌日他和Loki就在復仇者大樓的天台會合。  
Loki喜歡美的事物，所以他應了這份邀約，將自己打理得體面高貴，事實上他一天比一天大的肚子卻懸在半空中，幾乎拉彎他的半副腰骨。Loki喜歡高高在上的感覺，Thor很清楚對方嚮往權力，儘管Loki從未親口承認，他的所作所為已將心跡表明。Loki和生來就位於高處的人卻有懼高症的人不同，他站在平地，抬頭仰望著高空，但在他尚未登頂之前，他會用盡一切能事鄙夷上方的風景。  
如今，Loki的掌心貼俯著透明玻璃窗，抓皺的簾腳已經被他拋開來垂在一旁，他的臉前有呼出來的白霧，精液順著他會陰的位置慢慢往下淌流。他用他的身體和排出來的穢物佔有這個世界，事實上只是佔據了世界的一小角，並未真正擁有它，他還是沉浸在這一刻無法自拔。

落地窗後方有一個半弧狀的吧桌，上面擺著餐廳沒喝完的那瓶紅酒和兩個高腳杯，以及酒店菜單，倘若半夜兩人臨時想叫飯店服務，拿起床頭電話就行了。  
Thor坐在床上，床與吧桌間的距離僅兩尺不到，地面舖著羊毛地毯，踩起來的感覺比那座帳篷的粗糙獸毛舒服太多了，Thor很希望讓Loki一直置身在這樣的環境，儘管他知道對方並不領情。  
Mjolnir擺在吧桌桌沿，Loki就坐在它旁邊，雙腳懸空，肚子擠在胸部和腿股中間。Thor看著這幕景象，他一點都不擔心雷神之錘不在自己身旁，他比較擔心Loki會從桌上掉下來，但他又得控制自己的情緒，以免對方認為他大驚小怪。  
「我當然渴望權力，」Loki說，稍早在餐廳時Thor旁敲側擊地和他討論過這個問題，而他現在才做出正面回答，「我母親死的時候，她的身邊只有一盆水、半碗粥，還有絕望。」  
「所以你囤兵是為了從你父親手上搶奪兵權。」  
Thor盤腿坐著，聽見他這麼說，Loki的神色出現顯著轉變，這讓Thor不禁苦笑，「Loki，我沒有你以為的那麼笨。」  
「你確實不是笨蛋，只是不像個國王，」Loki轉頭撫摸Mjolnir的錘柄，他細長的手指掠過捆在上方的花紋布料，Thor見狀吞嚥著喉結，Loki將左腿交疊到右腿之上，少量的體液和大量信息素的香味從他下體的孔洞汨汨流出，「一國之君不會讓他的寶物輕易流落他人之手。」  
「那得看他對寶物的定義是什麼，來，過來我這兒。」  
Thor只要張開手掌，Mjolnir便手到擒來，但他所做的卻是離開溫暖的床墊，站起來走向吧桌，繞過Mjolnir的柄末將手伸向Loki，把對方牽回床邊。

雙人床的上方天花板鑲有一面鏡子，這已經是米爾加德最大尺寸的床型，對兩名高大的神祇來說還是顯小，但Thor和Loki無暇顧及這一點。  
他們看著鏡子，Thor仰躺在Loki下方，他一樣從後方摟住他的Omega，用全身的力量支撐住對方，以及對方腹內的兩個胎兒。這樣的負重對Thor來說輕盈得像是羽毛，他的陰莖埋在Loki的身體裡，對方同樣是用全副體重將他吞到最深，Thor向上挺腰時，鏡內的兩人形象就放大了一點，他幾乎能透過鏡子看清Loki肚子上的每一條青紫色血管，還有被胎盤擴張的肚臍。  
Thor用手撫摸Loki的肚子，當他們同時下沉時，鏡中的幻象又變得很遙遠，但現實中他們依然相互擁抱，分享對方的體溫。從小在皇室長大的Thor並不了解貧窮的感受，金宮的任一間侍女房也比此地來得華美，可是這個房間是Thor用米爾加德的薪水掙來的，在阿斯加德的權勢地位搬到另一個星球皆成空泛。所以在這裡度過的每一分每一秒，Thor能聽見它們流動的聲音，比生命之泉的點滴都顯得珍貴，鏡框的金色鑲邊也比Freyja的蘋果色澤更閃耀奪目。

「有人告訴我，這代表我愛上了你，」Thor貼在Loki的耳邊說，對方的黑頭髮一撮撮往下掉，他嗅著髮根和Loki脖子後方的香氣，希望當對方不在時也能用它撫慰自己，「我不理解那是什麼意思。」  
Thor確信自己沒有愛上過任何人，從來沒有。所以Natasha說的話讓他吃驚，更令人驚訝的是Thor其他的夥伴也表贊同。  
這些夥伴或許沒那麼了解Thor和Loki，偏偏當事人對自己了解的也不夠深。Loki偏過頭，他的頭髮覆蓋在Thor臉前，就和從床檻垂落下來的簾幕一樣遮擋住人的視野，Thor看不清楚對方的嘴角是僵直或者上揚著的。  
「不要承諾你不了解的事，剛才我就提醒過你了，你這樣永遠做不了一個成功的國王。」  
「我沒有要當一個成功的國王，我只想做好我能做的事。」  
Thor雙手環住Loki的身體和肚子，把三條他最珍視的生命牢牢抱在懷中。在愛的面前，聰明和愚昩之人都擁有相同的起跑點，Thor不了解的事，Loki也未必了然於心。  
「Odin若聽見這句話，會被你氣到醒不過來。」  
Loki說這句話時，他的心跳聲似乎加快了，Thor能從對方肚皮上感應到變動的頻波，他繼續撫弄它，感覺自己像是抓到底下的一隻小手或小腳，造成母體生理變化的也可能是在內裡搗蛋的這些小東西，「現在我父王聽不見這些話，」Thor把臉埋進Loki頸窩，「能聽見的只有你。」


	12. Chapter 12

光明神Baldur知道Loki Laufeyson的事。  
黑臉門神Heimdall也知道。金宮中唯有這兩名神祇，在Thor離宮前往與Loki私會時有能力作到理應外合。三勇士與女武神Sif雖然不只一次興起疑心，卻都被Thor支吾其詞地矇混過關。  
如今知曉內情的人又多了一位。  
Veena曾經是Frigga的貼身侍女，多年前，Frigga正是為了拯救她，而死在入侵金宮的黑暗魔兵手中。為此Veena對皇族成員始終忠貞不二，她專精研究藥材和醫學方面的知識，一百五十年前從宮女晉升為御醫副手，長年跟隨在女醫官Eir的身邊見習。  
她的醫術肯定不是最頂尖的，但Thor相信她的忠誠，於是在Baldur的護航下，由Heimdall再次打開彩虹橋，將Thor和Veena同時傳送到約頓海姆，那兒有件非常重要的大事發生了。

Loki沒有給Thor寫信，事實上自從他離開阿斯嘉德後一封信也沒有捎給Thor過，永遠都是Thor主動聯繫他，問候他的近況，倘若Loki的信息素偶爾消失在Thor的感知裡，Thor也總是焦急追尋的那一方。  
這樣的互動關係很失衡，Thor心知肚明，但，或許這正是他和Loki互相選擇了彼此的理由。當Thor帶著Veena，兩人身裹厚重的獸皮降落在吹刮著強風暴雪的偏僻村落，第一叢在咫尺燃燒的火焰映入Thor眼簾，他的心跳速就砰咚加快，狂亂躁動的心臟幾乎要衝破窒悶的胸腔。  
一股寒意從Thor套穿著皮靴的腳底湧上，他很確定那不是此地的氣候造成的。Thor抓起Veena的手，朝記憶中的那座帳篷方向飛奔而去。根據過往的經驗，帳篷只有在它的主人願意將其示人時才會出現在受邀者的視線之中，若來者不受歡迎，他只會看見一片荒蕪的空地。  
今天，固守在南村周圍的守衛全失去了蹤影，屬於霜巨人們的武器都還在，它們有的斜倚在柵欄旁，有的則放在冶煉爐上烤火，守衛本身則盡數不知去向。  
矗立在村落中央的帳篷因此更顯得孤苦無依，Thor掀起獸皮，進入篷內，立刻就聞到一股濃郁的腥味迎面撲鼻而來，那裡面包含著大量Loki的氣味。  
然而更多的是鮮血的味道。

「Loki！！」血味凝聚在帳篷的一角，Loki倒在那兒，他背向著門口，因此Thor只能看見Loki弓起的背脊骨，以及從對方身下滲出的一大灘濃血。  
Thor衝了上去，Veena尾隨其後，她是一個首度來訪的陌生人，依照Loki慣有的性格與戒心，Veena理當會被趕出這座帳篷外，或者一開始就踏不進來。  
然而此刻的Loki顯然連辨別來者的能力都喪失了，他的身體踡縮成一團，面對映在角落的自己的影子，頻頻發出嗚咽。Veena見狀，她蹲了下來，直接將手伸向Loki的下體，她沒有碰觸到Loki，僅是用手掌隔空感應，隨即轉頭對Thor說，「他腹內的胎兒即將臨盆，請您去端一盆水來。」

Veena的說法讓Thor怔在原地，他眼前一片花白，無數現實中不存在的噪音在腦內嗡嗡作響。他的預感是對的，這陣子他總是心神不寧，有好幾次都在睡夢中驚醒，他不記得自己夢見了什麼，醒來時卻嚇出了滿身冷汗，汗水黏貼在皮膚前迅速揮發，內心的不安感卻日益增長。這是Frigga離去的數百年後Thor再次被夢魘纏繞，他儘可能不作負面思考，近日發生在Thor身旁的明明都是好事，他有了他生命中第一個Omega，對方還懷了他的兩個孩子，儘管Loki從未開口說愛他，Thor也始終捕捉不了對方和自己的心意。  
如今，Thor被迎面襲來的事實給嚇傻了，他恍惚了幾秒鐘，接著轉身，在帳篷內瘋狂搜索，然而除了橫在另一角的長桌和紙筆，以及一個取暖用的火盆外，Thor找不到任何水源，於是他將火盆裡的火苗踩滅，抱著它跑到戶外，盛接一部分的雪在盆裡，再將盆子帶回帳篷，溫差致使盆裡的雪塊很快地溶化成水。

Veena把自己的斗篷扯下來，攤開舖平在地面上，再小心翼翼地將Loki翻過身。當Thor帶著盛滿水的盆子回到Veena身邊時，他看見的就是這麼一幕畫面：Loki躺在Veena的斗篷上，下體的血把那塊厚實的布料染成了褐紅色，他的臉孔卻和雪一樣白，汗水將Loki的黑髮擰濕，他整個人像是從冰湖的底端被打撈上來，每一顆滾落下來的汗珠都成了細小的透明冰雹，這並非誇飾法，因為某種不知名的原因，Loki的膚色正在轉變成霜巨人的靛藍色，他的體溫也明顯地在下降，所有的水液剛觸碰到他的皮膚就結成了冰。  
「這到底是怎麼回事？為什麼他會變成這樣？」Thor焦慮地詢問，他跪在Loki身旁想要握他的手，卻被女御醫制止了。Veena捲起自己的衣袖，並把Thor的手臂壓下來，也許有些踰矩，但她試著要求她的王冷靜，「他正在轉變成霜巨人的型態，我對霜巨人了解有限，但您現在並不適宜觸碰他的身體，這可能會讓他在阿薩神族與霜巨人的形體交替間產生錯亂，也會危急到腹中的胎兒生命。」

Veena的話語有效地嚇阻了Thor，雖然後者並不完全明白她在說什麼。Thor呆坐在原處，Veena接下來進行的一連串動作都在他眼底化為游離的炫光。她從懷中拿出皮革製的工具包，裡面有許多Thor也道不出名字的醫療用器具與藥材，她用一把剪子把Loki的長袍剪開，過程中儘可能地不與對方肢體接觸。Loki仰躺在那兒，絲毫未對Veena的行為作出制止，她也沒有被謎樣的魔法或光束襲擊，這太不像Loki的作風了，他偏離自身的行徑有多遠，就訴說了他正身陷多大的桎梏之中。  
雖然Loki還睜著雙眼，屬於他的氣息卻從Thor的嗅覺中急速淡化，如今盈滿Thor鼻腔的不祥氣息遠大於生息。他愣望著Loki，他甚至不能去牽他的手，Loki這時也偏頭看向Thor，他的視線在半空中失焦，越過這個金髮藍眼的男人穿透到更遠的地方，Thor拼命地朝Loki揮手，彷彿他就站在那座遙遠的山峰，唯恐Loki無法看見他的身影。  
Loki已經完全變回霜巨人的模樣，憂鬱的藍覆蓋了蒼白的雪，象徵命脈的紋路則一條條從Loki身前消退，宛如呼吸的管道從葉面抹去。如今，瞳孔成為Loki全身上下唯一的血色，他將它們轉向Thor，凝聚著全副的生命力聚焦在Thor身上，他的嘴唇在蠕動，Thor聽不到對方在說什麼，從口型看來，Loki好像在叫他的名字。  
接著，Loki的眼球一翻，他的瞳孔從血紅色的眼白消失，眼皮掉了下來。

「他失血量太大了，」Veena說，語調充滿憂慮。Loki的袍子已經全數被剪開，他的肚子高高隆起，跟隨胸部一起上下起伏，幅度非常微弱。Veena用手掌輕輕撫過Loki的下腹，沿途留下一道柔和的金色光束，彷彿在替對方止痛和止血，但成效不彰，「他的骨盆腔太小，您可能也看得出來……胎盤的寬度撐破了他的子宮內壁，才會造成這麼大量的出血。」  
「妳的意思是，兩個胎兒對Loki的體型來說是一種過重的負擔？」Thor在驚愕中說出自己也不敢置信的結論。  
「是的，以霜巨人的身體構造而言，他算是個畸型兒——請恕我如此無禮的說法，您似乎提過他的母親不是霜巨人而是華納神族，而神族與巨人的混種產生的畸型比例原本就很大。純種神族的Omega子宮構造較為完善，胎盤也會在妊娠期間供給胎兒足夠的養分，Loki……Laufeyson先生只有一半神族血統，他的霜巨人體質限制了胎盤素的分泌，但他的兩個胎兒都是半個神族，營養需求量相對更多。所以，若我沒有判斷錯誤，他在妊娠期間使用了大量魔法支撐自己的體魄，餵養胎兒需要的營養素，現在已來到第九個月，胎兒的體型生長得比預期中來得快，因此胎盤提早剝落，還撐裂了他的骨盆腔。」  
Thor聽得目瞪口呆，他凝視著陷入昏迷狀態的Loki，還來不及作出任何回應，Veena又補充道，「神族與巨人的混種生理機制，是在主體遭受危難時從神族的外貌變回霜巨人，這麼一來血液流速會降低，霜巨人的耐痛力與生命力也比較高。可是他的出血還停不下來，顯然長期使用魔法已經耗損掉太多元氣，導致他無法再維繫自己和胎兒的生理需求，現在他也沒有能量和體力自然分娩。這樣的要求很冒犯，但我需要進行剖腹，一方面縫合子宮頸避免更多失血，另一方面，失去了胎盤的胎兒在母體裡若待得太久，就會因為缺氧而窒息。侵入式手術雖然冒險，卻是唯一保命之道，我願意用我的生命作擔保，若您不介意——」  
「請妳救他，」Thor打斷Veena，對她提出懇求，「我不要妳拿妳的命當賭注，我只請求妳救他和他們，拜託妳。」

Odin之子靜靜地坐在一旁，看著女御醫的舉動，她用手掌注入一道光到盆裡，將冰水變成熱水，她又從另一隻掌心中變出一團小小的火焰，把銀色的刀子擺在上方消毒。女御醫的動作行雲流水，她所作的一切看在Thor眼中皆如此陌生，它們卻能拯救他所愛之人的性命，Thor生平第一次深深體會到自己有多麼無知和無能。  
他坐得離Loki很近，卻不能與之接觸，Veena方才把一劑藥水餵進Loki嘴裡，那是能將神經系統暫時麻痺的藥材，因此Loki現在陷入沒有痛苦的深眠之中，至少Thor是這樣希望的。Loki皺緊的眉頭已然鬆開，他把嘴唇咬破了一小角，那個醒目的咬痕殘留在他微張的唇邊，不再流血，從他下體滲出的血液在團布裡慢慢沉澱成深褐色。  
Loki的睫毛立在半空中打顫，他看上去像是單純地睡著了。Veena拿起鋒利的刀刃，劃開Loki的肚子，在那當中有更多Thor所不熟悉的血腥畫面，他目不轉睛地盯著它們瞧，換作平常人也許早就產生反胃感，Veena是醫生，她有足夠強大的心理素質，生理上的不適干擾不了她，同樣也無法干擾Thor，因為映入他眼中的物事是他的半身、他的吐息、他的心臟與他的生命。

Thor開始回想過去九個月發生的種種。  
最初幾個月，他們時而分離，時而聚首，大多數的偷情都密集發生在這個簡陋的帳篷內。Thor環顧四周，發現自己竟能將此處的擺設如數家珍地背出，那支總是綁在東南角的照明火把，那張被弄壞了好幾次、下回Thor再度造訪時又完好如初的長桌，那卷永遠佈滿密密麻麻的文案和圖樣的牛皮紙，那些散發著陳舊與不潔氣味、卻因沾染了Loki的味道而顯得無比馨香的家具。  
第五個月，結束了杜拜那趟旅行後，Thor和Loki各自返回自己的國度，自此，兩人聚少離多。阿斯嘉德內外總是有大大小小的事務纏繞著金宮之主，Thor從小到大擅長的都是打仗，當他被成堆的繁文縟節淹沒時，消耗掉的心神與時間都呈現雙倍。為此他十分感謝胞弟Baldur，對方在各方面都提供了他可貴的協助，包括Thor與Loki之間的私情，耳清目明的光明神也和黑臉門神一樣採取靜觀不語的作法。至於深眠中的Odin是否洞察一切，這件事只有他本人才能知曉。  
Loki的行徑則和約頓海姆境內的局勢一樣詭密，他的囤兵計劃從未中斷，King Laufey與子嗣之間的衝突也不曾停止，兩方勢力都像棋盤上按兵不動的國王，在洞悉對方心思的同時也以守為攻，進行暗潮洶湧的角逐。  
Thor很感謝Loki在妊娠期間沒有做出什麼破釜沉舟的驚人之舉，如今想來，這或許正是因為對方撥出了大部分心力來維護腹中的胎兒。這段日子裡，雖然兩人的見面次數屈指可數，他們的距離如此遙遠，心靈卻顯得比以往更加貼近。  
每當Thor捎出一封新的信件到約頓海姆，他躺在自己寢房的床上，內心盤算著信件送達的時間點。他閉起眼睛，在黑暗中建立起自己與那人的聯繫之橋，他能感覺到Loki纖長的手指翻開紙張，指尖撫弄過粗糙紙面上的油墨，他似乎聽見從對方喉頭裡發出的悶哼，他完全能想象對方嘴角翹起的弧度，Loki可能正在嘲笑他的字跡太潦草，挑剔行文裡的諸多語病，也許對方看完信後就扔進火盆裡燒了，可是那些字句已然烙印在視網膜和腦海內，宛如揮之不去的餘音繚繞。這並非Thor一廂情願的認知，他能透過自己的感官讀懂Loki的感官。

「我來得太晚了，」Thor像個夢囈患者喃喃道，他的交感神經也跟著失調，止不住地猛搖頭，「我很抱歉。」  
Loki一直在向他求救，那些夢境就是最好的警訊。但Loki同時也杜絕著Thor的救助，所以Thor一旦甦醒過來就記不得夢裡所見，他的感知被另一人給回收並鎖死了，他不該遺忘Loki是個多麼強大的魔法術士。  
Thor最不該忽略的，就是Loki的倔強。

他流下了眼淚，當他見到Veena從一片腥紅中抱出兩個嬰兒。  
他們都很小，太小了，可是他們在Thor眼中好大，大到佔據掉他的整個世界。兩個嬰孩的四肢都很完整，Veena先抱起第一個，她剪斷臍帶，用清水將嬰孩身上的血洗掉，把他放進乾淨的布團裡，再伸手去抱第二個。她對Thor說了什麼，她的語速太快，Thor聽不清楚，所有的字句在他耳邊都成了游離的音節。Thor只知道自己照著她的話去做，他希望他做對了事，他接過布團，把嘴巴貼到嬰孩的小嘴上，那是一種非常細緻的觸感，就像親吻著一塊緞布，Thor無法形容這一刻有多美妙，然而當他機械式地吹進許多空氣到嬰孩的嘴裡，並用手搓揉那個窄小的胸腔，直到嬰孩突然爆出一陣大哭，哭聲響破天際，Thor這才驚覺到他剛才差點錯過了什麼。  
一個不會哭的嬰兒是不正常的，他怎麼會沒發現這一點呢？就像他長久來忽略的太多事。Thor抱著手裡的嬰孩，看見嬰孩揮動的雙手，那兩隻手掌是那麼小，嬰孩邊在Thor的大掌裡竄動邊踢著雙腳，那兩隻腿雖然細小卻是那麼有力。  
那是個男嬰，他的生理徵狀顯而易見。這時，Veena又抱來另一個嬰孩，她已經進行完一輪和Thor相同的急救工作，她顯然做得更專業，因為她手裡的女嬰哭聲更大，和她的哥哥相比絲毫不遜色。  
是的，這兩個胎兒分別是一男一女。他們都裹在布團中，並排躺在Thor面前，小手和小腳強而有力地舞動著。嬰孩的毛髮還很稀疏，看不出顏色，Thor只能看出男嬰的髮色比女嬰淺一些，他彎下腰，身體笨拙地踡伏著，他覺得自己就連影子都可能壓傷他們，所以他不敢輕舉妄動。  
「嘿，」Thor說，更多眼淚從他眼底滾出來，他在笑，「嘿。」  
他像個只會發出單音節的呆子。眼淚像雨水一樣落在兩個嬰兒臉上，他們好奇地張大眼睛，看著Thor，男嬰的瞳孔是綠的，女嬰是藍的。他們好漂亮，是Thor所見過最美麗的事物。Thor又拿起溫水浸濕的布料，把兩個嬰孩的小臉擦得更乾淨，然後他低下頭，用鼻尖蹭著他們的鼻尖，並且輪流給了他們無數個親吻，Thor感覺自己可以一輩子重覆這些動作而不會煩膩。

然而，他的感知隨即帶來了壞消息。  
Veena在Thor的餘光中不曾停止忙碌，但她的動作漸漸慢了下來。過去幾個月，無論是否在Loki身邊，Thor總是能聽見三道心跳聲，一道巨大，兩道渺小，卻在他的耳膜和心上產生一模一樣的震憾強度。  
可是現在其中一道心跳聲消失了，取而代之的，是另外兩道心跳，它們就在Thor的眼前，在他的掌心底下，在這個真實的世界裡越漸有力地跳動，並且一點一滴將另一個孕育它們的聲音給覆蓋過去。  
「王，」Veena轉頭看向Thor，她的手上都是血，神色比血的味道更加凝重，「我的王。」

她不用說什麼，從她的表情已能看出一切。Thor抬起頭，他的脖骨從柔軟變得僵硬，他能聽見骨節發出喀、喀的磨擦聲響。他花了一輩子的時間彎身親吻他的孩子，現在他又花了一輩子的時間直起身體，他的頸背是冰涼的，彷彿有把刀抵在後頭。  
他挪動身子，面向Loki，現在，他可以去牽他的手了。Loki的肚子被縫了起來，他的外貌很完整，Veena把他身上大多數的血跡都擦掉了，他看起來也很整潔，他的黑髮被梳向後方，露出乾淨安詳的臉龐，一切看上去都很好，除了他止住的呼吸。  
Veena將兩個嬰孩抱到另一個角落，一個距離血味稍微遠一點的地方，嬰兒的雙手雙腳還在朝Thor和Loki所在的位置揮舞，但他們並不適合待在這裡，雖然無論Veena帶他們前去哪裡，她都聽得見她的王發出的悲鳴聲，如果有必要，她會關閉全數的感官，哪怕Thor並沒有要遮掩自己的意思。

Loki閉著眼睛，他此刻看上去也依然像在沉睡，他臉上沒有痛苦，嘴角甚至還掛著微笑。除了上一回在帆船酒店，Thor已經很久沒見過Loki的笑容了。  
他握起他的手，如今Thor的觸碰已經不會對Loki造成任何影響，好的或不好的都不會。Thor寧可自己帶來些不好的部分，這樣Loki就會跳起來責罵他，Thor求之不得。  
他觸碰他，而他毫無反應，這樣的互動在他們兩人之間未曾出現過。從Thor在牢房佔有Loki的那一刻起，他們總是在激烈中感受彼此，性愛是他們走進對方生命裡的方式，如今Loki卻要用截然不同的姿態走出Thor的人生。這兩個嬰孩也是性愛衍生的結果，卻不是一切的結束。Thor知道Loki留下了些什麼給他，他會概括承受。  
但Thor不要Loki把他留下。

「你……」Thor出口的第一個字仍是單音，他停頓了一會兒，渴望自己能再有出息點，但這不容易做到。  
「阿斯嘉德沒給你帶來什麼好的回憶，我知道，」一個完整的句子出口，另一句就接連而上，沒經過大腦，沒經過思考，「所以你寧死都不願意再踏上這片土地。我在想，你應該就像恨它一樣的恨我，不然你不會這樣對我。」  
Thor合住嘴巴，舌頭捲起又放下，他在發抖，顫抖的頻率透過肩膀傳送到手臂，再傳進他握住Loki的手掌。他不能哭，那會讓他的發音變得很可笑，可是生理淚水隨著靈魂的抽搐不停湧出來，再強大的神祇也無法抑止這件事的發生。  
性，或許是他們相識的理由，也是Loki唯一接納Thor的管道。只有在需要性愛的時候，Loki會敞開住所的大門，迎接Thor的到來，其它的時刻，無論身體或心靈，他總是拒Thor於千里之外。  
但Loki綁架了Thor的靈魂，他把它囚禁在體內最深處，跟著兩條生命一起滋長。他所付出的代價則是自己的生命，這場交易Thor一直被蒙在鼓裡，眼下他像是最大的既得利益者，他卻覺得自己輸得一塌糊塗。

「你說過，你母親死的時候孑然一身，但她並不孤獨，她有你在她身邊。孤獨的人是你，你不信任神族，也不信任霜巨人，因為是他們帶給你這樣的命運。可是你也沒有殺死這兩個孩子，你讓他們活下來了，就和你的母親一樣，你給了他們生存的權利，」Thor繼續往下說，當組織言語的能力恢復，他就管不了自己的嘴巴。Loki在他的視野中沉睡著，膚色從靛藍漸漸轉為灰暗，皮屑也開始脫落，像一座在塵害中斑駁的雕象，腐朽卻美麗，「我知道你愛他們，就像我愛著你，你不用擔心我會瓜分這份愛，在你身上、在他們身上，愛的份量哪邊都不減少。你的愛從來沒有放在我身上，我知道，我也不在乎。」  
Thor邊說邊轉頭看，Veena抱著兩個嬰兒背對他，坐在火把落下的餘光中，他說的每一句話她想必都聽見了，兩個嬰兒雖然聽不懂，但他們還在抽抽嗒嗒地發出嗚咽聲，Thor就當作那是聽懂了的回應。他回頭望向Loki。  
「但你得為他們著想，你的母親把你留在這個世界上，那感覺有多孤單，你比誰都清楚明瞭。所以你不能就這樣離開，對嗎？你可以不理會我，當作我自言自語，請你為了他們活著，我可以從此不再打擾你，只要你活下來，求你——」

Thor低下頭，他的髮絲和淚水一起垂落，後者灑了一些到Loki臉上。他沒有在Loki面前哭過，事實上Thor只在Frigga去世時掉過眼淚，自此他就不再有流淚的記憶。Odin陷入深眠時Thor也沒有哭，他的父王不會想看見自己的繼承人軟弱的樣子。面對所有不明的未來，Thor忍住悲傷，帶著樂觀的想法往前邁進，他不覺得悲觀會是解決問題的好方法，然而眼前，他找不到任何方式說服自己抹掉眼淚，他只是放任它們宣洩。  
一滴淚水滑過Loki的臉頰，把灰藍色划出一道深藍色，那是霜巨人應有的膚色，雖然是被Thor浸染出來的假象。但，接下來的另一道觸感卻假不了。  
Loki抬起了一隻手，它在Thor眼中移動，畫成優雅的半圓弧狀，像一場美夢，至少是Thor近月來所經歷過最好的夢境。直到那隻手『啪』地一聲打在他臉上，力道不重，或該說小得可以，卻仍產生了輕微的刺痛感，一個人在夢裡是不會有痛覺的。  
Thor呆呆地看著Loki，後者睜開了雙眼，瞳孔是霜巨人的緋紅色，視焦聚集在Thor的臉上，幾滴汗水從Loki額前滲出，它們沒有再結成碎冰，而是順著頰骨的弧度緩緩流下。

Loki擱在Thor臉旁的手掌也跟著垂下來，「你吵得要死。」  
Loki說，聲音就和掌心一樣軟綿綿。他瞪了Thor一眼之後就閉上雙眼，彷彿說這句話己經花去他全部的力氣。  
Thor爆出笑聲，他的笑聲驚動到角落的Veena和兩個嬰兒，嬰兒被引發了共鳴，哭聲因此更大了。在充滿生息的躁動中，三道心跳聲重新充斥著Thor的耳膜，幾乎漲破他全副的感官，他卻沉浸其間不能自拔。Thor抓起Loki的手貼在嘴唇前，親吻它，它和Loki的身體一樣變得越來越溫熱。  
「至少把你吵活了。」Thor笑得比哭還難看，但他滿不在乎。


	13. Chapter 13

Thor：Loki，醒著嗎？  
Loki：嗯。  
Thor：:)  
Loki：你要幹什麼？  
Thor：Roxanne和Vind也醒著嗎？  
Loki：我在餵他們吃飯，如果你能不吵我就太好了。  
Thor：:)  
Thor：:) :)  
Thor：……Loki還在嗎？  
Loki：你能不能閉上嘴？  
Thor：去找你我能嗎？  
Loki：不行。  
Thor：:(  
Loki：我說過了，我在餵Roxanne和Vind，你在這裡會讓他們分心。  
Thor：他們吃飽後？  
Loki：他們吃飽飯就要睡覺了，到時你更不能出現。  
Thor：為什麼？  
Loki：因為你很吵。  
Thor：:(  
Thor：……:( :(  
Thor：Loki :( :( :(  
Loki：煩透了，有話快說。  
Thor：我給你看個東西。  
Thor：[傳送圖片-George .jpg]  
Loki：這是誰？  
Thor：Steve和Bucky的小孩 :)  
Loki：給我看這個做什麼？  
Thor：棕髮，藍綠色眼睛，可愛吧？  
Loki：關我什麼事？  
Thor：跟Roxanne是一對。  
Loki：你做夢。  
Thor：我等等去看你和孩子們能嗎？  
Loki：滾。  
Thor：:(

Thor接連又傳了幾封訊息過去，Loki都不再有回應，他嘆了口氣，退出名為『What’s APP』的應用程式，然後將手機遞還給坐在一旁床上的棕髮男人。  
「謝謝你，Bucky，」Thor說，「我還不太會用手機，也看不懂很多英文單字，謝謝你教我打字和使用這個叫作APP的玩意兒。」  
棕髮男人把手機接過來，「不用謝。」  
他手裡抱著一個髮色和自己相同的男嬰孩，嬰孩上周末剛剛滿月，只比Thor的兩個孩子大了五天。男孩是Steve和Bucky的兒子，取名叫George，這名字來自Bucky的父親。原本Bucky希望孩子能採用Steve的父親『Joseph』來命名，但Steve堅持他們的頭生子要和Bucky的生父同名。如果Bucky想用上Joseph這個名字，之後可以再多生一個——Steve樂呵呵地說。  
Steve目前不在，他和其他的復仇者外出執勤去了，留下Bucky、Thor，還有忠誠可靠的AI管家Jarvis待在復仇者大廈。Loki和兩個孩子就位在樓上的客房，Thor頭頂的天花板等於客房的地板，金髮神祇望了天花板上的格線一眼，接著低下頭，深深嘆了口氣。  
在Thor前方的Bucky面無表情，但這並不代表這個男人很冷漠，他只是不擅長表達情感。Thor知道棕髮男人心情不太好（即使如此他還是幫忙Thor和Loki線上交流，這也說明了男人的善良和耐性，Loki學習語言的速度比Thor快得多，不像Thor只會打錯誤的文法和一堆表情符號），因為對方內心掛念出外勤的Steve，卻無法跟著一同前往，他和Loki一樣都還在產後復癒期間，不可能到處亂跑。在Steve出門之前還為此和自己的Omega起了場小爭執，最後兩人以一個吻結束戰局，這個吻同時落在Bucky的嘴唇和George小小的臉頰上。  
真好，Thor當下在一旁觀望這一幕畫面，內心想著，感情如此和睦的一家人，他由衷地感到欣羨。

「只可惜Loki不喜歡George——不，我不是說那種不喜歡。George好極了，他的髮色像你，笑容像Steve，臉型則像你們兩個，他瞳孔的顏色介於天空跟湖水之間，多麼美麗，」Thor慌忙地舞動雙手解釋了一長串，Bucky懷裡的男嬰張大眼睛望著他，滿臉好奇，「只是要讓Loki滿意實在太困難了。」Thor再度失望地垂下頭。  
「沒關係，」Bucky拿起放在床頭的一杯溫牛奶，先嘴對嘴餵了George一口，自己再灌進另一口，「我們都鬆了口氣。」  
Thor看著棕髮男人用手背抹掉嘴角的白色液體，他知道，對方並無惡意，就是說話直接了點。

※※※

客房裡的燈光調得很暗，Thor靜悄悄地推開門，再躡手躡腳地摸進房內。  
當他越過房間中間的一張小床，來到靠近內側的大床時，啪地一聲，擺在床邊的夜燈亮了。  
Loki就坐在床邊，他的雙手都盤在胸前，一根手指也沒動，那盞燈就這麼亮了起來，Thor則是像個被大大的探照燈照在臉上的犯人，他兩腳定在原地，前進後退皆不是，顯得無比尷尬。  
「我說『閉嘴』，你還繼續講話，我叫你『滾』，你這就摸進房間，所以現在我是不是該請求你好好地活著呢？」Loki說，他的聲音壓得很低，清晰的咬字有如在細窄的山溝中潺潺流動的泉水，它們一一滑進Thor耳中，撓得Thor耳蝸發癢，胸口一陣舒爽沁涼。  
Thor搔了搔一頭金髮，他轉頭看向身旁的小床，Roxanne和Vind並排躺在床上，他們都閉著眼睛，兩雙小腳掌後方是高聳的圍欄，圍欄四周包覆著厚實的隔墊，棉製的被單舖展在嬰孩身下，在他們的小腦袋後方是鬆軟不已的枕頭。

Thor彎下腰，高大的身軀折成一隻烤蝦的形狀，他的兩隻胳膊小心翼翼攀在床邊，圍欄是木頭製的，若他一使力就會把它壓垮，所以Thor只能將力道懸空，用艱難的姿勢傾身察看兩個嬰兒。  
「他們睡得好熟。」Thor模仿Loki把音量壓到最低，他的句子幾乎是用氣音擠出的，就像在水底吐出一顆顆小氣泡，在Loki聽來似乎仍是如雷貫耳。  
「噓，過來這裡。」Loki豎起一根手指，立在嘴唇前，另一手朝Thor招了招，後者又依依不捨地望了床欄中間一眼，接著移動步伐，溜到大床邊，挨著Loki身旁坐下。  
Loki身上只穿了一件浴袍，浴袍下方是絲質的睡褲，他應該剛洗完澡，沐浴精和洗髮乳的芳香從他的髮間和皮膚上飄散出來，但Thor明白那當中更多的是Omega的香氣，那可不是任何人工造物能夠比擬的，「你今天還好嗎？」Thor問，他一手繞過Loki的身體摟住對方的腰，臉頰貼近對方的耳邊，這麼一來，他很確定這句話只有他們倆聽得見。  
「在你出現之前都好極了。」  
Loki的話語在舌尖盤旋，像一粒圓潤的果子，溜轉一圈後又嚥進了喉腔，Thor看著對方起伏的喉結，彷彿聞到果核的馨香從中往外逸散，他露出微笑。如果Thor擅長忠言逆耳，那Loki的絕技就是口不對心，一旦摸清了這點，Thor的小日子就能舒心許多。

為什麼Loki和兩個未足月的孩子會出現在復仇者大樓？這件事得從半個月前說起。  
完成剖腹生產後的Loki，在他那座破舊的獸皮帳篷中躺了整整十天，頭三天他甚至沒辦法坐起來，因為創口復原的速度遠比想象中來得遲緩。為了能將兩個胎兒順利取出，並保持他們的呼吸暢通，Veena劃的那一刀相當大膽精準，還是直切，母體和胎兒的命是保住了，帶來的後遺症則是癒合不易。儘管事後Veena試著用魔法修復傷口，但她在術事方面的技能不及醫術，加上Loki的意識恢復清醒後，就再也不願意讓他人輕易接近他的身體，哪怕對方是他和兩個孩子的救命恩人也不例外。  
Thor苦勸無果，若他說的話能對Loki管用，事情也不會發展到宛如血案現場的地步。獸毛地毯有一部分已經深深吸飽了濃血，羶腥味再也無法散去，除此之外地面上還到處有可疑的分泌物留下的汙漬，它們從門邊延伸到篷內，從一幕帳面蔓延到另一幕帳面，Thor幾乎能想象Loki是怎樣拖著大腹便便，在坪數不大的空間內來回游走，試著獨自忍耐巨大的痛楚，用魔法修補破掉的羊水，卻力不從心，最後在其中一個牆角倒下，他所倒臥的地方正是鮮血凝聚的中心點。  
Veena在第三天就先行返回阿斯嘉德了，一來御醫的副手缺席太久會啟人疑竇，二來，Loki對她的敵意遠勝過感激之情，Thor可以想見Loki不會原諒有人在他意識不清時往自己身上割這麼一刀，換作Thor自己恐怕也難以接受，但Thor分得清事情的輕重緩急，也並非不識好歹之人，這就是他和Loki最大的性格差異，Loki寧願把所有人的好意推得遠遠的，杵立在驕傲中凋零。  
若這件事只屬於Thor和Loki的私人情感，Thor或許會容許Loki這麼做，因為強制拉回一塊墜落的殞石不會有好結果，但，今天事情牽扯到兩條稚嫩的生命，一切都不同了。

「我看見Roxy的臉上沾著一撮白奶油，你又餵她吃蛋糕了？」Thor問。一聽見這話的Loki立即想起身，他一向注重儀容整潔，顯然對自己的疏漏很不滿意。Loki的手裡抓著一塊帕巾，Thor知道對方要去做什麼，但他一把拉住Loki將他拖回原處，「放輕鬆，她睡得那麼沉，你讓我別打擾他們的睡眠，那你也試著給自己放個假，把那撮奶油留給Roxy當起床時的甜點也不錯。」  
「我不像你是個邋遢鬼，他們也一樣。」Loki瞪向Thor，但，他沒有全力反抗對方的動作。關於Thor的作為，Loki接受了一半，他乖乖坐回原處，不去干擾兩個熟睡中的嬰孩，那塊帕巾繼而從他手裡緩緩向上浮起，它像片羽毛般從半空中飄向嬰兒床，手帕先落到女嬰臉旁，擦掉那塊奶油，然後它又順勢移向一旁的男嬰，往他的小嘴抹了一把，男嬰的嘴唇蠕動了一會兒又閉上，彷彿在夢中咀嚼著什麼可口的食物。完成清潔工作後，那條帕巾宛如功成身退，它靜靜安躺在男嬰身旁，動也不動。  
「但他們似乎遺傳到我的食量，我知道地球的食物很美味，不過你餵他們吃下的東西也太驚人了！Roxy才冒出第一顆牙，你就把切片的蘋果放進她嘴裡，Vind在一個晚上長齊了智齒和門牙，我第二天看見他的時候，他抱著顆胡桃嘗試咬開它的殼。」  
「這等粗魯的基因，來自誰也昭然若揭。」  
「是，你說的一點也沒錯，」Thor用嘴湊向Loki的耳垂，他的手掌沿著對方的衣襟向下滑動，貼住對方的小腹，那裡比他的掌面更加平坦，幾乎是向內凹陷，「其實我想說的是，你把他們照顧得太好了，偶爾也該對自己好一點。」

Loki在這場關係中對自己不夠好，歷經這九個月，Thor終於清楚明白。  
表面上，他杜絕著Thor，然而Loki真正虧待的人是自己，從他最初在牢房的表現就能看出。肉體的摧殘對他而言只是最低階的折辱，他能在生理上吃盡苦頭，皮開肉綻鮮血淋漓，甚至與拷問自己的對象交合，Loki並非所有的行徑都依循逃脫生天為準則，Thor相信Loki一度作好了求死的準備，比起向阿薩神族低頭求饒，死亡算不了什麼。  
所以Loki單獨離去，懷帶著Thor留給他的生機，金宮繼承人的一次性衝動開啟一個階下囚與兩條新生命的出路，這件事，Thor在當下渾然不察，而Loki有大把的機會讓他得知這項訊息，用宮廷醜聞、用政治恫嚇、用各種挾帶威脅的語言和方式。  
Loki卻剔除了上述作法，做出獨一無二的選項。在冰天雪地之中，一個Omega，兩顆蠢蠢欲動的小心臟，他獨力負擔了它們三個月，Thor相信即使沒有自己的干預，Loki也不會在途中誅殺這兩名胎兒，比起尋死，絕處逢生更符合Loki的本質，那和慈悲無關，和與生俱來的韌性有關。

「我吃不慣這裡的食物，這件事我告訴過你了，一等Roxanne和Vind滿月，我就要帶他們離開這個地方。」Loki將Thor的手掌扳開，不確定他是想阻斷這份親密，還是Thor弄痛了他的縫口，無論是哪一項，Thor都順從Loki的意願，他將手掌移開，改用手臂輕輕環抱住Loki的肩膀，對方沒有拒絕。  
「等他們滿月後，對食物的需求量會更大，活動力也變得更強，屆時你打算帶著他們上哪兒去，回約頓海姆？不，Loki，那裡沒有人可以照顧你們。」  
Thor說的沒有錯，南村的士兵在Loki臨盆半個月前就已撤守據點，因為當時的Loki已沒有足夠的魔法同時控管軍營和餵養胎兒。等雙胞胎呱呱落地後，Loki又花了對等的時間休養生息，在跟著Thor來到地球之前，他始終沒把那支傀儡軍隊再召回來。  
「我能照顧好我自己，至於我們的去處，你用不著操煩，反正不會是阿斯嘉德。雖然欣賞十二主神氣得跳腳的畫面有益我的身心，可是讓那幫老頭對著我的孩子們指指點點？我不會好心到提供他們和人民這項娛樂。」  
「所以你們會去哪裡呢？我知道，你認為我沒有干涉的權利，事情一向都是如此，我是個管不住生殖器和精液的Alpha，在你眼中我估計就是這麼個存在。沒關係，早先我也說過，我不在乎你對我怎麼想，我只在意你和兩個孩子，你或許沒有善待自己的計劃，可是你的計劃中一直有Roxanne和Vind，你所做的一切都在為他們考慮，不然你也不會答應帶著他們和我來地球。」

Loki沉默不語，剛才Thor說話的音量有些超出分貝，但他難得沒有出聲制止。能把Loki堵得回不了嘴也是Thor少見的功績，雖然Thor並不因此沾沾自喜。  
在南村的帳篷裡待到第四天，少了女醫官的照料，糧食短少、環境惡劣，就連最基本的飲水都成問題。因為約頓海姆的降雪夾帶著天邊的霧靄與塵埃，無論九界哪個地帶發生戰事，汙濁的空氣都可能隨著竄動的因子滲入蟲洞，在偌大宇宙中恣意飄流，再被它處的能量給刮捲吸附，形成該國度自身的災害。  
這陣子Thor接下來的雪水已經髒到不能喝了，Loki試著用魔法將其淨化，效力也因為術士的體能而受限，兩個大人能接受粗食汙水，但拿這些東西餵進兩個新生兒的嘴裡？這件事別說Thor無法容忍，Loki也不能，他們倆頭一遭在同一件事情上達成前所未見的共識。

Loki不可能再接納來自金宮的外援，Veena的事已經踩了他的貓尾巴，於是，Thor轉而向地球上的伙伴們求助。  
『什麼？事態聽起來很嚴重！這種時候你就得給他餵進大量富含膠原蛋白的食物，德國豬腳、海參、魚皮魚翅，如果不介意重口味的話吃一整隻鱉是最補的。』  
『Tony，一聽就知道你沒有剖腹生產的經驗。聽我說Thor，既然Loki身上有刀口，還是直切，補充過多膠原蛋白會增生皮膚張力，反而容易留下疤痕。』  
『說到處理疤口，Nat絕對經驗豐富，她的腹部和肩膀都有──不不，Steve，我沒有得罪的意思。』  
『我再次代替Bucky犯下的過錯致歉，因為他和George在房裡睡覺。Thor，雖然Bucky是自然產，但營養的補充過猶不及，所以到現在我也只給他吃紅肉、雞肉、魚肉，還有豆類和牛奶，攝取最基本的蛋白質和鈣質，我想這樣就足夠了，它們也是Loki目前所欠缺的。最重要的是，絕不能讓孩子挨餓，尤其你的雙胞胎早產了快一個月對吧？請務必讓他們食用大量乾淨的水和奶製品，如果情況許可，我覺得你最好說服Loki帶他們離開約頓海姆，那兒實在不是個照顧孩子的好地方。』  
『我是個單身軍人，對於照料妊娠前後的Omega一竅不通，Thor，我想你按照隊長的話去做準沒錯，畢竟他是新手爸爸。』  
『我是單身Omega，我想，上述意見都很重要，控管好產後的Omega情緒則比什麼都來得艱難。』

面對伙伴們來自四面八方的建議，Thor只能囫圇吞棗地猛點頭，然後抱著一大堆相關補品從地球折回約頓海姆。  
這一趟往返，Thor勞煩的不是Heimdall，他使用了更簡便的方法。助Thor一臂之力的人是Loki，關於這點，Thor感到非常驚訝，他沒有想過Loki會願意與他分享這個秘密，或許如Thor所說，為了兩個孩子，Loki能打破許多原則。  
Loki使用的是遠古冬棺，那是約頓海姆的鎮國之寶，其能量幾乎和宇宙魔方與乙太同樣強大。它原本為King Laufey所持有，卻在多年前簽定和平條約時當作交涉禮物送進了金宮的寶藏庫，在Odin看來，Laufey願意放棄那麼重要的一件寶物極其不可置信，或許這和當年約頓海姆的國力衰敗有關，但Odin認為一旦逮到時機，有朝一日King會將它從阿薩神族的手中奪回，Loki的看法和Odin一致，所以，他給自己留了一著暗棋。  
Loki當然沒有偷走整個冬棺，那目標太顯著，簡直像安裝個大型追蹤器在身上讓人來抓他，他只是攫取了一小部分的能量，再將那股能量收納在一個更小的、不起眼的容器裡。Loki自行設計了一個金屬盒，它的材質能抑制暗物質的揮發，也能防止外來的窺探，盒子非常的小，平日Loki將它鑲在鍊墜上，配戴在身前，當他被抓進牢裡時，他就將金屬盒塞進最內側的牙洞裡，即使Thor的舌頭往他口腔內翻攪時也搜不出它的存在。  
這就是Loki逃出阿斯嘉德的秘密，一小撮暗物質不能偷渡一列軍隊，供他一人逃脫則綽綽有餘。意謂言，只要Loki有心，他隨時都能離開阿斯嘉德，他掖著這個小盒子已經有好幾百年的時間了，為什麼他拖延到Odin深眠時才逃走呢？這件事除了Loki外無人知曉。Loki第一次出走時被金宮的禁衛隊攔截，是因為Odin算準了他逃離的路線，眾神之父對惡作劇之神的把戲洞悉到什麼樣的程度，同樣也只有Odin本人才知曉。但第二次，Loki從地牢內銷聲暱跡，就再也沒人攔得住他，因為這一次栽在他手裡的是Thor Odinson。

運用Heimdall之力，開啟彩虹橋，每次都大費周章，引發過多的動靜與關注。所以，當Thor決定前往地球時，Loki將項鍊拿下來，掛在對方脖前，然後撥弄了一圈鍊墜，Thor隨即被捲入一團高速旋轉的時空渦流，轉瞬再睜眼，他已經站在復仇者大樓的天台。  
Tony對於Thor沒再燒焦他的天台地磚或花圃草坪深表感動，諸多補給品中，他無疑是最大的供應者。但Tony還來不及追問Thor是使用什麼彩虹橋以外的能量穿梭蟲洞自如，Thor便再度撥轉鍊墜，風風火火地趕回了被凍結的國度。  
有了四個月前那趟杜拜之旅的經歷，對於Thor帶回的地球食物，Loki並非全然陌生，可是每樣東西他都吃了幾口就吐掉，這不是單純的嫌惡，而是源自生理上的排斥，Thor看得出來，他能分辨Loki佯裝鄙夷和真正難受的模樣。  
雙胞胎倒是食用得津津有味，他們成長的速度驚人，待在帳篷內的第六天，喝水和餵奶已無法滿足兩副小小的胃袋，第七天，女嬰和男嬰就開始長牙齒，他們像囓齒類的動物，會把每一項抓住手裡的東西放進嘴巴裡啃咬。第八天和第九天，存糧已被消耗了大半，它們一部分進了Thor的胃袋，另一部分被兩張小嘴分食，Loki的胃口則依然差強人意。  
於是第十天，Thor再次提出前往地球的建議，可是這回他要Loki帶著孩子和他一起去。因為雙胞胎已經脫離了襁褓，開始滿地亂爬，帳外的雪飄個不停，包裹嬰孩的布巾根本不足以保暖，地面與周遭環境的髒汙也讓兩個小小的身體染上了一絲濁臭味（這是Loki特別不能忍受的一點，Thor心知肚明，尤其這些汙濁還來自Loki本人），來來回回搬運糧水也不是法子，無論從哪個角度看，地球都是更適宜的坐月子場所。  
比起兩個孩子，事實上Thor更擔心Loki，有著魔法的護航，雙胞胎相當健康，就像汲取了充足養分後迅速拉拔的樹苗，但埋藏在土壤下日漸乾竭的樹根卻令人憂慮。當然，Thor沒有把自己的顧慮說出口，Loki也罕見地沒有辜負Thor內心的期望，南村已是空城，Loki臨走前什麼也沒收拾，他只收拾了自己的行裝，好讓外在看上去體面一點。Loki讓Thor抱著Vind，他自己則抱著Roxanne，他和Thor的一手同時握住鍊墜，讓它帶領著兩大兩小飛往復仇者大樓的天台。

半個月後的現在，Loki撥開Thor的手，他從床邊站起來，走向嬰兒床。  
這張床和這個客房都是大樓主人的饋贈，平白接受饋贈不符合Loki的習性。在Thor帶著Loki和兩個孩子抵達的那一刻，復仇者們剛好都在，眾人聚集在交誼室共度電影之夜。Loki和Tony上一次會面時的場景不怎麼愉快，這回，他一見到Tony，就先主動伸出手和對方握手，Loki把那個透出寶藍色光芒的鍊墜放進Tony的掌心，並表示在他們借住的這段期間，Tony可以在實驗室裡自由地研究這股能量。  
可想而知，Tony樂歪了，Loki和兩個孩子則獲得了無限期的客房租用權，租金是迷你冬棺。除此之外，Loki對其他復仇者也展現出異於過往的友好，別說是Thor，其他人也被嚇得不輕，眾人所不知道的是，對惡作劇之神來說，禮儀也是一項武器，在面對不熟悉的環境與人事物時它更是無往不利。沒有人會拒絕一名彬彬有禮的紳士，尤其這名紳士還帶著兩個嗷嗷待哺的幼孩，以及一個搞不清楚狀況的孩子的爸。

「地球人的衣著品味就和他們的食物一樣挑戰我的極限，」Loki說，在他面前的雙胞胎睡得打呼嚕，Roxanne身上穿著藍色碎花小洋裝，Vind則是紅色斑點的連身褲裝，「這不是批評，而是文化差異，就像你習慣了你的鎧甲和披風，讓你成天裹在針織衫和卡吉褲裡，你也彆扭得很。」  
Loki的眼睛看著兩個孩子，嘴裡的話卻是對Thor說的，Thor察覺到了這一點，於是他也離開床舖，來到Loki背後站著，此刻他穿的正好是Loki描述的那一身行頭，Thor得承認它們確實束手束腳。  
「可是這兩套衣服是Roxy和Vind自己選的，」Thor把下巴輕輕枕在Loki的肩頭上，確定對方沒有抵抗，他才加重力道，「他們看起來喜歡得要命。」  
「Natasha和Sam抱他們去童裝部，一把他們放到地面，他們就各自爬向這兩件衣服，因為那裡沒有更多的選擇。」  
「也許我們的孩子會比我們更親近地球人。」  
「這就是我不想見到的，」Loki遲疑了一陣，「我打算帶他們去華納海姆。」

Thor愣住了，讓他錯愕的有兩個點：第一，Loki居然在透露內心的計劃，這樣的事史無前例，第二個讓Thor吃驚的則是計劃的內容。  
「你在華納海姆有落腳處嗎？」  
「那是我母親的故鄉。」  
Thor再度陷入沉默，這次他的沉默帶著了然。他從來不敢過問Loki生母的事，唯一提起的那回，他光溜溜地被Loki扔到了國王十字火車站，這是Loki頭一遭主動向Thor說起自己的母親，這讓Thor感到欣喜，卻也更加茫然無措。  
「所以……你決定放棄在約頓海姆召兵買馬，你不打算與你的父親為敵了？」Thor試探性地問。  
Loki的手指原本撫摸著木製圍欄，現在他把手放下來，臂肘俯貼在身側，「Thor，質疑Laufey治國能力的不是只有我，你在南村看見的那些霜巨人，我對他們施的也並非傀儡術，他們心中都有相同的意念，我所做的只是將它們強化罷了，從邊疆村落的貧瘠，你能看出這個國家的主子被困在世代交替的兵權之爭裡，導致民不聊生。南村的霜巨人不聽、不聞、不看，一味埋頭煉冶兵器，那是我封閉了他們的五感，讓他們依存心中意念行事，現在他們作鳥獸散，是我驅趕了他們，短暫性的，當我們前腳踏出約頓海姆的國土，那群霜巨人後腳便重新聚集，回到屬於他們的村莊。有朝一日，如果國內戰事興起，用不著我策動，這些霜巨人也會抓起手邊所有的兵器對抗Laufey，因為中央權力分裂，第一個遭殃的就是邊城人民。」  
「Loki，我很感激你對我說了那麼多話，這或許代表你信任我──關於這件事你不用回答，但你同樣也沒回答我的問題，當霜巨人群起反抗Laufey時，你會在哪裡？你把Roxanne和Vind送到華納海姆，屆時你也會和他們待在一塊兒嗎？還是騎在第一匹衝鋒陷陣的戰馬上？」  
「做人不要太貪心，」Loki轉身，背倚著床欄，他抓起Thor的雙手，神情柔和地望向對方，每當Loki這麼做時，Thor就知道他又準備轉移話題了，「一次問一個問題就好，而現在發問權落回我手上。我想知道的是，你要繼續站在這兒跟我紙上談兵，還是做點別的實質性舉動？容我給你個暗示，你說話的聲音實在太大了，會吵到孩子。」

Loki嘴帶笑意，目光流轉，語調溫柔得讓人無法抗拒他的任何要求，但Thor很生氣，他氣自己連發怒的勁道都提不起來，因為那確實會吵醒Roxanne和Vind，還會破壞眼前的大好氣氛，他更氣Loki無論對他使出相同的技倆多少回都屢試不爽，只有笨蛋才會在同一顆石頭上跌倒。  
Thor咬著牙忍下某些被撩撥的念頭，「你還沒完全康復，我該讓你多休息。你太瘦了，明天早上我去給你買份甜食，你跟Roxy都喜歡這裡的蛋糕，對吧？」  
「而Vind喜歡所有的油炸食品，那對他的腸胃很不好，所以，不准再買速食店的東西給他。」  
「我看見他留在你衣服上的麵衣了，」Thor伸手拍了拍Loki浴衣的肩線。即使到了這兒，Loki也不作地球人裝扮，顯然除了西裝外沒有任何設計款式能入他的眼，他只穿浴袍，反正他成天也只能待在屋子裡。唯有浴袍和Loki在金宮與約頓海姆的便衣外形相近，平日他也不用地球人流行的嬰兒揹帶，當他需要同時照顧兩個孩子時，他就自行變出一條長長的絲綢，將一個孩子抱在手上，另一個繫在身後，Roxy很黏Loki，成天都讓他抱著，Vind則很多時候都趴在Loki背上睡覺，每睡醒一次就又長大幾吋，Loki的背骨被越拉越彎，衣服上沾滿了Vind的口水和小嘴印上去的油漬，「他們倆都這麼依賴你，幾乎要讓我吃醋了，而我甚至不曉得該吃誰的醋好。」  
「等Roxy再長大一點，肯定追著你屁股後面跑，到時你就會懷念現在的日子。」  
「你怎能這麼有把握？」  
「你這張臉不就是專門用來騙女孩子的麼？」

Thor啞然失笑，倘若這是Loki對他的誇獎，那真是說不出的悅耳。  
「那麼，你要做好被Vind死纏爛打的心理準備，」Thor把Loki拖向自己，抵著他耳邊說，「一個像你，一個像我，公平得很。」  
「我希望Roxy能比我更有出息點，選個好伴侶。」  
「所以我說George很不錯，你看Steve和Bucky是多麼棒的人。」  
「你現在就給她物色對象會不會太早了？再者，神族和人類的生命年限有著極大的差異。」  
「George還沒滿月，能爬也能坐，下個月搞不好就能站起來跑跳了。他吃進去的食物量也不輸給我們的孩子，我想這是超級士兵的後代優勢，沒準兒George能和神族的後代一樣長壽。」  
「你在假設的是一場模糊的未來。」  
「未來本就模糊難辨，即使命運三女神也無法將其捕捉。」  
「我倒是能準確捕捉一件事。」Loki勾了勾嘴角，一手伸向Thor的褲襠。


End file.
